Ab Tum Hi Ho
by YRSTMP
Summary: A Dareya story...set on the current track of Dareya...after Shreya ki Sagaai how things unfold...just peep into the story to know more...
1. The Agony

**I know that you all are disappointed after the Sept 28****th**** episode. However lets hope for the best… I have a felling ki kuch accha hoga ab ….so presenting a fresh approach to this setting set after this episode… hope you all like it… as this is my first fanfic …**

**Ab tum hi ho **

Chapter 1:-

The continuation of September 28th episode –Shreya ki Sagaai…

You cannot fathom the acute pain, the agony which she was undergoing at the moment… The ceremony seemed to be a long long dream, actually a nightmare to her, all expectations from her life had seemingly ended. Strange rather frightening thoughts occupied her mind – but why was she thinking about it now after all this has already happened- she had rather engaged with Siddharth in a 'successful' manner after so many odds – he was now her fiancé-very soon they will be married –but why?

Why had she not acted when it was needed the most-she had waited for the confession of true love from a person she knows from the core of her heart –loved her deeply and more than anyone else in her life? A part of her mind wanted her to rebel-to run away from this agonising nightmare, however her rational self, told her to be calm as nothing could be done now.

"**Thoughts crowd our mind and stubbornly remain there when we need them the least. But when they are necessary for our survival, our mind seems to go for a walk in the park."**

She was lying almost lifeless on her bed not to say tears flowed down her cheeks and almost drenched her face in those repentant tears of lost love. Would he be also feeling the same way she felt? It was the end of her life-her happiness, her dreams, her expectations from her life… She became all the more sad on realising how would she face him on the next day in CID Bureau…

**After 2 Days in CID Bureau…**

As usual Shreya was the first one to arrive. She kept herself immersed in work in order not to confront the situation of her life-her one nod to the parents of that unknown man whom she had not known before that day – that decision to say 'yes' which had ruined her life –no not only her life –'his' life too whose unflinching love never matched her damned expectations...

As if to break away her thoughts, she saw the door suddenly open to find Duo entering the Bureau.

Daya immediately found pending work to be done and did not even notice Shreya who was closely observing his actions sitting nearby on her desk.

Meanwhile others including our ACP entered the Bureau and everyone began their work as no case was reported until then.

Abhijeet: Shreya zara yeh file complete kar ke database mein upload kar do.

She barely nodded and followed his orders. Her thoughts crowded her mind- yes she should get over all this –if Daya sir did not say anything then why is she so much involved with him now? Yes it was the time to move on in life, she decided finally.

Later in the afternoon at 1p.m.

It was the lunch time and everyone silently moved to the cafeteria. She thought – it was the most unusual silence in the Bureau, something which she could not understand from the beginning of the day.

After their lunch everyone rentered the Bureau and got immersed in usual work. Suddenly the door opened-this drew everyone's attention:

Freddy: Arre Siddhath tum yahan? Kya Baat hai Shreya se mile bagair raha nahi gaya kya?

Sid: Arre aisi koi baat nahi hai , darasal mein toh yeh sagai ki photos dikhane ke lie yaha aaya tha aap logon ko …

Abhi: Arre iski kya zaroorat thi Siddharth, ham toh sagai mein aaye hi the na …

Sid: Nahi sir who meri wajah se aap logon ko us din itni takleef leni padi who bhi meri hi sagai ke din isliliye main toh bas ….

Acp: Arre nahi nahi kaise baatein karte ho Siddharth? Sab kuch theek karna toh hamara farz tha aur waise bhi agar thanks bolna hi hai toh Daya ko bolo jisne pata nahi kya kya nahi kiya tumhe sahi salamat wapas lane ke liye…

Sid: Haan sir who toh hai hi…par Daya hai kahan?

Yes it was the first time everyone noticed that Daya was missing from the scene. Of course Shreya was the first one…

Abhi: Arre tum log photos ko dvd player mein lagao main dekhta hoon woh kahan hai… bas 2 minute ..

Shreya : Sir mein bhi chaltee hoon …(but was cut)

Abhi: Nahi Shreya tum yaha par photos lagao tv par mein abhi aaya… (and he went…)

Meanwhile…

Abhi: Arre Daya tum yahan kya kar rahe ho yaar chalo Acp sir bula rahe hain…

Daya: Kyun koi case aaya hai kya?

Abhi: Nahi yaar tum chalo toh sahi..

Daya : Ok chalo.

In Bureau.

Shreya had already started the slideshow of the photos when the Duo entered.

Acp: Arre Daya tum kahan the ? ham sab tumhe dhoond rahe the dekho kaun aaya hai –Siddharth aaya hai hume sagai ki photos dikhane…

Siddharth gets a call. He moved aside and took the call. It was from his Dad.

Sid: ACP sir muzhe jana hoga woh kuch zaroori kaam aa gaya hai, aap log photos dekhiye aur haan muzhe baataeiyega zaroor kaisa laga Ok Bye.

Acp: Acche tikhe tum jaao…

Siddharth went before anyone could say anything else …

They began viewing the photos-it was Shreya who made them acquainted with all the persons in the photos and after almost a hundred photos, suddenly…

Acp:Arre yeh kaun hai red shirt mein jo function se baahar jaa raha hai. Uske haath mein yeh black suit bhi hai shaayad…

Everyone looked at each other but remained silent.

Abhi: Arre kuch nahi sir, hoga koi aap rehne dijiye nay eh sab chaliye aage dekhte hain…

Shreya scrolled the photos and then…

Acp: Arre ab toh yeh Blue suit wala bhi us red shirt wale ke peeche jaa raha hai….e …ee….. Ek.. ek minute…

Abhi: Chodiye na sir yeh sab…

Acp: Nahi yeh toh tum ho na Abhijeet blue suit mein? Hain na?

Abhijeet had to confess finally.

Abhi: Haan sir yeh mein hi hoon…

Acp: Aur yeh red shirt wala kaun hai …

Again Everyone remained silent…

However in the next photo the red shirt man's identity was also revealed..

Acp: Yeh toh Daya hai na … Daya yeh tum hi ho na aur tum aise baahar kyun jaa rahe ho?

Daya: Nahi sir aise hi bas kisine bulaya tha isiliye bas …..  
>Abhijeet tried to handle the situation…<p>

Abhi: Sir, woh rehne dijiye na sir bas aise hi aap chhodiye yeh sab aur age photos dekhiye na …..

Acp: Daya Abhijeet tum dono soch bji kaise sakte ho ki tum log muzhse jhoot bolke bach sakte ho haan? Chupchap batate ho ki kya problem ho gayi ki tum logon ko ceremony chodkar baahar jana pada ya mein….?

Daya finally spoke .

Daya: Sir who muzhe acche nahi feel ho raha tha isliye gaya tha baahar bas…

Acp: par kyun kya hua tha?

Abhijeet tried to interrupt.

Acp: Tum ek minute chup rahoge Abhijeet mein Daya se baat kar raha hoon na ekdum chup bas….bolo Daya.. kya baat ho gayi thi kuch party mein gadabd thi kya ya phir…..

Everyone was at their limit of patience by now. They thought how could their Acp sir be so much ignorant about Daya and Shreya's relations?

Now Daya had to erupt…

Daya: Sir, who bas baat yeh hai ki… baat bas yehi hai ki …k…..k…..k..ki …. Ki jab aap jisse bohot pyaar karte ho uski sagai aapke aakhon ke saamne kisi aur ke saath kar di jaaye toh …toh…toh bahut dard hota hai sir bahut dard… (tears formed in his eyes) aur bas mein yeh dard bardaasht nahi kaar paya isiliye bahaar chala gaya …bas…..baaaaas….bas….aur koi baat nahi hai…..

Everyone was taken aback. Especially Shreya. What did just happen? She wondered…. Did Daya Sir just now confessed his feelings for her ….that he had hidden for so long….is it a dream or a nightmare? Why did it not happen before …..before all this?

Everyone was in shock and there was absolute silence….not a word by anyone…..the only sound heard was of Daya rushing out …..Shreya was totally blank…Abhijeet wondered what to do next …how to resolve this deadlock….Even Acp had no words to say. Shreya was too astounded to react in any way…She burst into tears at once –was her fate playing tricks on her life? How could she bear her engagement after all this? How could she do this to 'her' Daya Sir? Could he not confess his feelings at a time before than this? What has she done? She cursed herself for her actions-the worst decisions she had taken through these two months – the worst of the worst of all-to say yes to Siddharth –an unknown person whom she had done the worst blunder of choosing over a person who can rest his life in her feet at any time….was her mind too indifferent to her heart-the love she possess for him and he for her -how could she even dare to put his love for her at trial by demanding a God-damned proposal of his love for her, even after she definitely knew about his unforgiving past? Her mind and heart was too vulnerable to her thoughts by now …..her tears could not stop …..yes it was definitely her turn to experience all the pain which she inflicted upon her beloved Daya Sir knowingly though. Even after repeated warnings and cautions from her near and dear ones especially Abhijeet Sir who even asked her to think form her heart and not from her mind …. Yes it was her stupid mind which made her to act in this undesirable manner. However, the crucial question was -what will she do now? These were the thoughts which strangled her mind throughout the entire night as she lay lifeless in her bed (Purvi had dropped her home by now).

And she slept through the night….

After 5 days in the CID Bureau:

Everyone was engrossed in their respective works. The Duo entered the Bureau and immediately found their Acp sir sitting in his chair in his cabin. No one said anything until a person entered the Bureau. Yes it was the DCP Chirtolle.

Everyone together: GOOD Morning Sir!

He blankly nodded his head. Instead of his usual way of addressing the Duo and others he said:

Dcp: Pradyuman, yeh lo. (He put forward an envelope to Acp)

Acp: Yeh kya hai sir?

Dcp: Khud hi dekh lo…(and he turned to the other side)

Acp opened the envelope while Abhijeet was trying to peep inside the contents which he thought was serious enough to have brought the Dcp there. They read it together while the other officers blankly stared them in order to know what the matter.

Abhi: Yeh …yeh…yeh ky…..kya…kya h….h…ai sir?

There was a letter inside it. The letter dropped from their hands…..Sachin immediately picked it up and began to read.

Sachin: Yeh Sir yeh toh….. yeh toh…

Everyone was shocked to see them and by now everyone had read the letter which had the subject: "Request for my transfer to CID Delhi."

Dcp: Dekh liya tum logon ne …yeh kya kiya tumne uske saath ki is transfer ki naubat aa gayi …baatao na Pradyuman…

Arre haan ABHIJEET tum toh uske sabse acche dost ho na toh ab tum hi kuch bataao ki yeh sab kya hai .?

No one spoke –not even Abhijeet…

YES this letter was from Daya to Dcp.

**Four hours ago …time: 7a.m. in the morning at DCP Chirtolle's house.**

A person knocked the main door. The door opened after a while.

Dcp: Arre Daya tum yahaan.. Kya baat hai andar toh aao..

Daya: Good Morning Sir….

He made him seat in his grand living room on a sofa.

Dcp:Kya baat hai Daya tum is waqt yahaan kuch khaas baat hai kya ?

Daya: Sir who ….woh aap yeh lijiye .(he handed him over an envelope)

Dcp: Yeh kya hai (He opened the envelope and took out the letter and started to read it…..)

After two minutes of absolute silence he spoke.

Dcp: Yeh sab kyun aur abhi abhi achanak kya hua tumhe? Haan kuch toh bolo?

Daya: Woh sir kuch personal reasons hain isliye yeh zaroori ho gaya hai. Mein ab yahaan nahi reh sakta…please sir aap baat samazne ki koshish kijiye…..please sir….

Dcp: Par Daya hua kya kuch toh bataao aisi achanak transfer …..kahi us Abhijeet ya Acp nahi toh nahi kuch bol diya tumhe yap hit kahiin….

Daya: Nahi sir Abhijeet ne kuch nahi kaha hai aur Acp sir ne bhi nahi …sir please mein aur din tak ab yahaan nahi reh sakta aap please mera yeh letter accept kar lijiye…

Dcp: Par mein aisi kaise….. un sab ko pata hai is bare mein ?

Daya: Nahi sir kisi ko nahi pata hai. Sir aap bhi please kisi ko matg baateiyega please sir…(and his eyes became moist which did not go unnoticed by Dcp)

Dcp: Arre Daya tumhari aankh mein aansu yeh sab kya hai? Muzhe ab toh Pradyuman se baat karni hi hogi….

Daya: Nahi sir aap sir ko mat boliye ga please sir…

Dcp: Achhe tik hai ..

Daya: Sir ab mein chalta hoon aur please sir yeh accept kar lijiye ga …..

And Daya went.

**Present time in CID Bureau:**

Dcp: Tum log kuch bataao ge yeh sab ho kya raha hai?

No one had the answer to his question.

Dcp: Accha hoga tum log Daya se baat karo is bare mein kyunki muzhe maximum 7 dino mein iska jawaab dena hai aur chuki Daya ne muzse itni vinti ki hai mere ghar par, muzhe shaayad yeh letter ko accept karna pade…..(And he went out leaving that letter with them)

Everyone was left speechless. No one knew why their beloved Daya Sir was leaving them forever….But Abhijeet, his best buddy had a hunch he knew the answer to their questions….(he looked around for someone)

Shreya was however not present there and was joining tomorrow as she had taken some days leave after her engagement.

**At Daya's home.**

A knock at the door. Daya opened the door to find his best buddy outside.

Daya: Arre Abhijeet tum yahaan ..ab andar toh aao…

Abhi: Kya problem hai tumhari? Daya tum bolte kyun nahi kya baat hai aur yeh transfer ka kya naatak hai haaan ?( Yes, this time Abhijeet was really very angry)

Daya: Acchcha toh Dcp sir ne tumhe baata hi diya haan?

Abhi:Haan aur sirf muzhe nahi sab ko tumhare bare mein pata hai….DCP sir aaj Bureau aaye the.

Daya: Kya unhone sabko bol diya par kyun?

Abhi: TUM bataao na kya baat ho gayi ab yeh achanak transfer?

Daya: Woh Abhijeet yaar woh…..

Abhi: Arre kahin yeh sab Shreya ki wajah se toh nahi kar raho ho na tum?

Daya: Woh Abhijeet yaar baat yeh hai ki….

Abhi: Yaar Daya tum kabse muzse baatein chupaane lag gaye haan? Jawaab do…

Daya: Dekho Abhijeet koi bhi baat tumse chupi nahi hai…

He took a deep breath.

Abhi: Tab baato na kya hua?

Daya: Woh Abhijeet mein ab yeh sab ab aur nahi she sakta. Jabbhi Shreya ko dekhta hoon toh ajeeb se khyaaal man mein aane lagte hain…lagta hai yeh sb ek bura sapna hai….par par ab mein Shreya se dur jaana chaahta hoon. Ab woh kisi aur ki fiancée hai …..jaldee hi uski shaadi hone waali hai….aur soch kaho toh mein ab aur bardassht nahi kar sakta hoon…bahut taqleef hoti hai jab bhi use Siddharth ke saath dekhta hoon …mein se dur delhi chala jaoonga aur saal do saal mein ek baar tum logon se milne aaa jayaa karunga…..(now he could not hide his tears from Abhijeet and started to sob)

Abhijeet tried to console him …..

Daya: Nahi yaar ab muzhe kisi aur ke hamdardi ki jaroorat nahi hai….bahut hogaya hai …Shreya ne jo kiya uske baad toh muzhe ab yahaan nahi rehna bilkul bhi…..

Tears fell from his eyes.

**Next day in CID Bureau**

Abhijeet had stayed with Daya at his home the last night. Thus the DUO were the first to arrive in the Bureau.

One by one every one arrived and started their works. Shreya was, however the last one to reach. She had a bag in one hand. She greeted everyone and finally reached the Duo.

Shreya: Sir, meri shaadi ki date tey ho gayi hai.

This attracted the attention of everyone. Now she was surrounded by all her colleagues.

Daya could not face her so he moved away from there. Abhijeet tried to behave normally.

Abhi: Achacha k..k…a….b …kab ki date hui hai tey?

Shreya: Sir, exactly to nahi par next month ki 3rd week mein hai shaayad.

Pankaj: Arre waah Shreya yeh toh muh mitha karaane ki baat hai….

Shreya: Arre haan Pankaj hai na sab ke liye hai mithaiyaan.(and she took out a box of sweets from her bag)

Abhi: Arre iski kya zaroorat thi.(Shreya was unknown of the fact that Daya had applied for a transfer)

Everyone started to eat sweets but reluctantly. However Abhijeet noticed that Shreya was looking for someone. Of course- Daya.

Abhi: Shreya tum kisi ko dhund rahi ho kya…Daya ko?

Shreya: Haan sir who Daya Sir kahin dikh nahi rahe hain isliye ….

Abhi: who kuch kaam se baahar gaya hai aa jayega abhi….woh Shreya tumhe pata hai Daya ke bare mein?

Shreya: Kaun si baat sir?

Abhi: Woh Shreya, Daya ne darasal kal hi Dcp sir ko t…tra…..transfer ke liye application d…diya hai….

Shreya: Kyaaaaaaaaaa? Par …..par…par kyun?

At the same time, Daya enters. Seeing Shreya there, he turns and moves away but she stops him.

Shreya: Sir, woh muzhe aap se poochna tha ki aaa…aap transfer le rahe hain…..(but she was cut by a ringing telephone in the Bureau).

A case was reported and they had to go.

After investigationg for four hours they returned to the Bureau. The duo were alone now.

Abhi: Woh Daya ….Shreya ki s….s…sh…shaadi fix ho gayi hai.

Daya: Acchi baat hai usko congrats kehna meri taraf se.(and took a deep breath).

Just then Acp entered the Bureau and asked Abhijeet about a file which he had asked him to bring.

Abhi: Sir, woh toh gaadi mein hai. Mein le aata hoon.

Acp: Shreya ko bol do who neeche hai abhi who le aayegi.

Abhi: Ok sir…(and he went).

Abhijeet came to the balcony.

Abhi: Shreya zara who meri gaadi se case no 112g0 waali file le aana please.

Shreya(from downstairs): Jee sir.

Shreya went to Abhijeet's car as he had unlocked it by remote. She opened the drawer near the dashboard and took the file out, but along with the file a paper also fell form the drawer too. She viewed the paper as she thought something was written on it. However she was shocked to see that…

**So here is the end of the first part…hope you like it…..and please review…all kinds of reviews are welcome. Will post the next chapter soon. Till then please review guys…thank you… **


	2. The Letter and the Confession

**Hello everyone…I am back with the new chapter…..thank you everyone for the reviews for the 1****st**** chapter…hope you liked it…now read the next and please review…**

**Chapter 2:**

Shreya was shocked to see the letter. She read it whole at once and tears trickled down her cheeks which faded in colour and her face became white with extreme grief and agony. Her heart skipped many beats and she almost fainted from sorrow of what she had just read.

Yes it the same letter which Daya had written for Shreya on 25th July and handed it over to Abhijeet, his best buddy to give it to her. But fate had something else in store when he was stopped by Shreya's father from giving the letter to her due to his own personal reasons. Abhijeet had always waited for the best time to hand it over to Shreya but the time never arrived.

She felt extremely weak and exhausted. She barely managed to climb the stairs and reach the Bureau. Sensing something wrong Abhijeet immediately reached the stairs where Shreya was fainting near the main door. Tears never stopped from her eyes. Abhijeet was shocked to see her in this state and immediately called for help. Of course, the first one to arrive was Daya.

With their support she stood up and walked in. She denied any other help form the Duo and pretended that she felt weak only due to a lot of stress during the last 7 days.

At 5p.m. when everyone had gone home as there was no case reported Abhi: Yaar Daya tum jaa rahe ho na?

Daya: Haan yaar bus jaa raha hoon.(and he went out).

Then Shreya called Abhijeet .

Shreya: Sir, muzhe aapse kuch baat karni hai.

Abhi: Tum abhi tak gayi nahi …..kya baat hai?

Shreya: Sir, woh…woh…..w…w….woh yeh …..(and she took out the letter form her bag)

Yeh kya hai sir?

Abhi: Kya hai Shreya? (and he took the letter from her hand and saw it)

Abhijeet was extremely shocked to see it. He had no words to say, or make her understand everything.

Shreya: Aaap sir mere senior hain isliye mein …

Abhi: Shreya jo..j…j…..jo bhi hai mein sab tumhe bataata hoon. Aur haan tum muzhse ek junior jaise nahi balki ek behan ki tarah baat kar sakti ho….

Shreya: Toh phir Sir, bataaiye yeh sab kya hai…yeh letter….Daya sir….ne mere liye….

Abhi: Mein tumhe sab sach sach bataata hoon Shreya. Woh baat yeh hai ki us din jab Siddharth tumhe dekhne aane wala tha tab….(AND HE TOLD EACH AND EVERY INCIDENT TO HER- DAYA'S LETTER, HIS ENCOUNTER WITH HER DAD AND HOW HE TOLD HIM NOT TO HAND OVER THE LETTER TO HER…).

Shreya begins to faint. Abhijeet dropped her home.

Abhi: Shreya sambhalo apne aap ko… Bharosa rakho sab theek ho jayega….

Shreya was extremely shocked to hear his story. How can her father himself be an obstacle to her happiness, Daya Sir's happiness –she could not imagine in her dream that her father himself was behind all these mishappenings in her life—if he had not forbade Abhijeet Sir from giving her that letter, she would have been leading a happy life today. If he had not borrowed so much money from Siddharth's dad which he could not return, she would not have been forced to experience so much grief today nor would she would have inflicted so many non-repairable wounds on her Daya Sir. What a fate she has, thought she—**where her own family is the biggest enemy of her happiness…..**

She reached her home at 7o'clock in the evening. She did not eat anything, she cursed her fate and refused to talk to anyone. Her parents sensed something wrong and decided to talk to her the next day only.

**Next Day in Shreya's Home- time 7o'clock morning:**

Shreya's Dad(SD): Shreya beta, kuchch to bolo hua kya hai?

Shreya: Yeh aap pooch rahe hain kya hua hai? Haan itna sab kuchch ho jaane ke baad bhi aap yeh sab kaise pooch sakte hain papa? Bahut saukh thina aapko meri shaadi karwaane ki? Ab poori ho gayi aapki khwaiish meri jindagi barbad karne ke baad…..

SD: Beta, yeh kya keh rahi ho tum haan? Kya kiya hai maine?

Shreya: Wah papa waah, aapke kaaran hi yeh sab kuchch ho raha hai. Muzhe sab pata chal gaya hai…(now she was crying)…..(Suddenly her phone started to ring and she picked it up-she was informed by Abhijeet that for a case she had to reach the B.K. Factory to nab the criminals, everyone was going to reach there in about 30 minutes.)

Shreya immediately ended her conversation and rushed to the spot.

The Duo, Freddy and Sachin were now engaged in the fight when the other officers arrived the scene including Shreya. They too got involved with the goons and there was heavy firing. Many of the goons were already dead and some of them were badly injured. Shreya got hold of a criminal and held her gun on him. The duo too nabbed two goons each and just then Daya saw something…

A goon was heading towards Shreya from back. The goon noticed this and was about to fire on Shreya when…

Daya: Shreyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

The goon fired two bullets and instantaneously Daya pushed himself infront of Shreya and the two bullets hit his chest near his heart and he began to fall….

Shreya: Dayaa Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrr!

She instantly fired all her bullets on the goon and he dropped down dead. Daya was lying in a pool of blood and blood was oozing rapidly from his chest and he was losing consciousness.

Daya: Shreya tuuuuuum …..thik ho….na…?

Shreya: Haan sir mein theek hoon, please sir aap aankhen khuli rakhiye please sir…..ham jaldee hospital chaletai hain, Abhijeet Sir!

Abhi: Nikhil jaldee gadi nikalo jaldee Daya ko goli lagi hai…..jaldee idhar aao Sachin, Freddy…Uthao Daya ko…...aaraaaaam se please Daya aankhen khuli rakho kuch nahi hoga tumhe …please ….

Daya: Ab…..Abhijeeeeeeeeeet…..A…ab…koi….faida….nahi….hai…...mera time khatam….hog…..

Shreya: Please shant ho jaiye sir….please…(she was in a panic)kuch nahi hoga sir aapko sir please bharosa rakhiye sir….

Daya: Bharosa…..Bharosa…hi…..to …nahi…..hota….hai…..ab…kisi…par…..bhi…..aur….tum Shreya….kyun….itna…..pareshan…ho….rahi…ho?

Daya was now in the car rushing towards the hospital. Nikhil was driving and Abhijeet was sitting in the passenger seat, Shreya was sitting along with Daya in the back seat where his head rested in her lap….

Shreya: Sir yeh aap kaise baatein kar rahe hain ? Aapko kuch nahi hoga sir…please aaise mat boliye….(she was weeping badly)

Daya:Arre…Shreya…..ab….mein…..tumhari…zindagi….mein….aur…..dakhal…..nahi…doonga…..mein ….ja …raha …hoon….tumse….dooooooooor…..tum ab …khush…..rahogi…..Siddharth…..ke …saaaath….(he screamed in pain and became unconscious )

Shreya: Daya Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrr…please sir aise mat boliye sir….please….aapko kuch….hogaya toh …mein…..

Nikhil: Hospital aa gayaa hai sir.!

Abhijeet: Jaldee Daya….oh no…..jaldee …se bahaar nikalo…

They carried Daya to the hospital and went straight to the operation theatre….

Abhi: Doctor saaaaab(he called a doctor): Daya ko kuch bhi nahi hona chahiye …aap kuch bhi karke Daya ko theek kar dijiye sir…

Doctor: Ham apni puri koshish karenge…..(and he went straight to the operation theatre where a green bulb was switched on which indicated that operation had begun).

Daya's last words were still ringing in her ears. How cruel she was to reject him …..she was dying of repentance …she was crying all the time and sad and frightening thoughts crippled her mind…However her thoughts were broken by the sounds of some people coming to them. Yes it was Acp and the two forensic docs who were informed about the Daya's condition.

Her two best friends tried to console her. What if something happens to Daya Sir? What will she do then? How will she live without him…It is his face which brings happiness in miseries to her life…..she thought.

Shreya to herself: Agar Daya Sir ko kuch ho gaya toh mein apni jaan de doongi…..mein unke bina nahi reh sakti….

"**Man only realises the real worth of something when he is on the verge of losing it"**

She felt weak and was about to fall when Abhijeet, Tarika and Purvi supported her and made her to sit on the bench in the corridor.

Just then the doctor came out of the operation theatre. Abhijeet rushed towards him, Shreya and others followed.

Abhi: Ab kaisa hai Daya..woh theek toh hai na….kuch to boliye Doctor Saab….

The doctor was silent.

Acp: Doctor saaab kuch toh boliye…Daya theek ho jayega na? aap aise chup kyun khade hain ..?

Doctor: Who patient ki halaat abhi bahut hi critical hai…hamne goli nikal li hai …..par….

Abhi: Par kya doctor saaab…

Doctor: khoon jyada beh jaane ki wajah se abhi kuch bhi kaha nahi ja sakta …..unki jeene ki umeed sirf 30% hai. Goli unke dil ke kafi paas lagi thi…..isliye kuch bhi kaha nahi ja sakta…..

Ab aap logon ki duain hi unhe bacha sakti hai….

Abhi: Kya sirf 30%...

Doctor: Haan aur ek baat hai woh…..

Now everyone hoped to hear a bit good news from the doctor so they came closer to the doctor.

Doctor: Yahan par Shreya kaun hai?

Shreya(coming to reality now): Jee mein hoon, kyun kya hua?

Doctor:Woh baat yeh hai ki patient saraa samay aap hi ka naam le rahe the even operation mein bhi aapke hi naam le rahe the …lagta hai aapki unke jeewan mein bahut ahmeyat hai…..aakpo unke paaas rehna chahiye mere khyaal se.

Abhi spoke immediately: Haan haan doctor saab Shreya Daya ke paas hi rahegi aap chinta mat kijiye…..please doctor saab aap kuch bhi karke Daya ko theek kar dijiye please….

Doctor: Dekhiye ham apni puri koshish kar rahe hain aap bas unka khyaal rakhiye ga …..

Abhi: Jee doctor saab…

Shreya was speechless after these incidents. Not a word came out of her mouth. She just wanted to be near Daya sir, that's all.

After 5 hours:

Abhijeet entered the ICU to find Shreya still sitting near Daya holding his hand, dozing and talking to herself silently.

Abhi: Shreya tum abhi tak yaha ho tum, ab tum jaakar kuch kha lo, mein yahan rehta hoon….(but was cut)

Shreya: Nahi sir, mein theek hoon please aap muzhe yahin rehne dijiye , please sir. Muzhe yahan achcha lagta hai….

Abhi: Nahi Shreya tum jaao aur kuch kha kar aao…dekho kitni kamzor ho gayi ho….mein rehta hoon…..

Just then Tarika entered with a packet in hand.

Tarika: Aisa karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai, yeh lo mein khana le aayi ab tum yahin par kha sakti ho…..

Shreya: Nahi Tarika, Daya sir ki is haalaat ki jimmedaar mein hoon aur aise mein main kaise kha sakti hoon jab tak woh theek nahi ho jaate?

Abhi: Nahi Shreya kuch nahi khaaogi toh himmat kaise aayegi aur yahan Daya ka khyaal kaise…

Shreya: Sari himmat toh ab khatam ho chuki hai Sir, itna sab kuch ho gaya hai ki main ab aur kuch jheel nahi sakti….

Tarika: Yeh kya keh rahi ho tum Shreya? Tum himmat kyun haarti ho sab theek ho jayega bhagwaan par bharosa rakho…..

Shreya: Kuchch theek nahi hoga Tarika, yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai…..pata hai Daya Sir kya keh rahe the….main tumhari zindagi se chala jaoonga toh tum khush rahogi…..tumhe lagta hai main…..(she was crying badly) maine Daya Sir ko bahaut hurt kiya hai…..par unhone kabhi kuchch nahi kaha….maine Siddharth ko haan keh diya..unhone kuchch nahi kaha…..aur ab…yeh sab ho gaya par unhone kuch bhi nahi….…( she was weeping) Main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaungi…

Abhi: Nahi Shreya yeh tum kaisi baatein kar rahi ho? In sab mein tumhara koi kusoor nahi tha….bas waqt ke dabaav mein aakar yeh sab…hua …par in sab batoan ke bare mein soch kar ab kya faida? Ab kiya bhi kya ja sakta hai….

Shreya: Nahi sir, ab bhi kuch nahi bigda hai…..main auron ki tarah Daya Sir ko es tarah hurt nahi kar sakti, unhe dhoka nahi de sakti….. Just then Daya muttered something….

Daya: S…..Sh….Shrey…..Shreya….

Shreya: Daya Sir, app theek hain…..(a drop of tear fell from her eyes)

Daya: Arre Shreya tum …ro…kyun …..rahi….ho?

Abhi and Tarika together: Daya tum abhi aaraam karo please…sabki nahi apni chinta karo….

Daya: Abhijeet tum …

Daya tried to get up and talk.

Shreya: Sir aaap please aaraam kijiye lete rahiye…..ham sab yahin hain….

Daya: Arre Shreya tum ab tak yahan ho …..tumhe toh ghar jaana chahiye… tumhare mummy papa aur Siddharth tumhara intezar kar raha hoga…..

Shreya: Nahi Sir main kahin nahi jaa rahi hoon, main aapke paas hi rahoongi…..muzhe acchhi tarah se patah hai aapke alawa meri parwah kisi ko bhi nahi hai…

Daya: Par time to dekho raat ke 11 baj rahe hain…..tumhe ghar jaana chahiye….. aur waise bhi tumhari toh shaadi hone waali hai….tumhare mummy papa kya sochenge aur Siddharth kya sochega….

Abhi: Kuch nahi Daya tum bhi bekaar ki chinta kar rahe ho…..Shreya ka mann hai toh rehne do na yahaan….kya problem hai?

Shreya: Haan Sir, aap bas aaraam kijiye, waise bhi maine aapko bahut taklifen di hain…..muzhe aapke paas rehna acchaa lagta hai…

Daya: Par sab tumhari chinta karenge…aur Sidd…

Shreya: Aap us ka naam lena band kijiye…..mera usse koi rishta nahi hai…..

Abhi and Daya(together): Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Yeh kya bol rahi ho Shreya tum?

Shreya immediately showed her ring finger to them….yes—it was empty, there was no ring…

Daya: Yeh kya hai Shreya….tumne meri wajah se apni sagai tod li….yeh ky….

Shreya: Abhi maine sagai todi nahi hai…bas main itna kehna chahti hoon ki mera usse koi rishta nahi hai…

Daya: par tum aisa kyun kar rahi ho….(he moaned in pain)

Abhijeet called the Doctor immediately.

Doctor: Aap log please baahaar jaiye muzhe inka checkup karna hoga shayad inke chest mein koi pain hoga….

Abhi: Par Doctor saab yeh achanak kaise…..

Doctor: Woh hame iski aashanka pehle se thi…shayad ek major operation ki bhi jaroorat pade..

Daya screamed in pain again….

Doctor closed the ICU door and Abhijeet and Shreya went outside.

After 4 hours the Doctor came out of the OT. Abhijeet and Shreya rushed to the Doctor.

Abhi: Doctor saab, Daya theek hai na? Boliye na please…

Doctor: Dekhiye, unhe aaraam ki jaroorat hai, aur philhaal woh khatre se bahaar hain…bahaut kismet wale hain who jo aap logon ki duain mili aur unki jindagi bach gayi…

Shreya: Thank you so much Doctor Saab…aap nahi jaante aapne muzhpar kitna bara aahsaan kiya hai…

Doctor: Isme shukriya ki koi baat nahi hai…zindagiyan bachana hi toh hamara farz hai…aur waise bhi jab tak unke paas aap jaise chahne wale hain unhe kuch nahi ho sakta hai…

The Doctor went away from there.

After 4 days, it was the time for Daya's discharge from the hospital. Everyone had come there.

Acp: Daya tum 3 dino tak ghar par aaraam karoge…

Daya: Sir, yeh aap kya keh rahe hain….main bilkul theek hoon…

Abhi: Nahi Daya, tumhe jaisa kaha jaye waisa hi karo…itni saari goliyan khaane ke baad ab hero banne ki koshish mat karo…kyun Shreya?

Shreya: Haan Sir, aapko aaraam karna chahiye…waise bhi aapko meri wajah se itna sab kuch jhelna pada hai….(tears formed in her eyes)

Daya: Arre nahi Shreya who toh tumhe goli na lage isliye main beech mein aaya tha….

Shreya: Aur aapko kuch ho jata toh…..

Abhi: Acchcha kuch hua toh nahi na…..bas ab bahut ho gaya ab Daya tumhe ghar chod dete hain…..par Daya ka ghar pe khyaal kaun rakhega? Yeh toh hamne socha hi nahi…..

Daya: Arre iski koi jarurat nahi hai….mai koi bachca thodi na hoon jo mera khyaal ….

Acp: Nahi Daya aise kaise, tumhe do-do goliyan lagi thi…ek kaam karo…..Abhijeet tum Daya ke saath uske ghar par raho….yeh theek rahega…

Abhi: Haan theek toh hai par best nahi….

Acp: Kya matlab?

Abhi: Woh baat yeh hai ki main abhi ek case par kaam kar raha hoon na….aur woh beech mein bhi chod nahi sakte na….Shreya tum ek kaam karo…tum Daya ke saath uske ghar par reh lo kuch din….uska khyaal rakhne ke liye…..

Acp: Abhijeet yeh hai toh theek hai par Shreya ke gharwale….

Abhijeet: Aap chinta mat kijiye Sir, main unhe bol doonga ki Shreya hamar saath ek mission par hai…

Shreya: Aur Siddha…..

Abhi: Shreya tum uski chinta mat karo…main ussse bol doonga…toh tey ho gaya aur tumhe Shreya isse koi problem nahi hai na…

Shreya: Nahi Sir…muzhe koi problem nahi hai….bas….

Abhi: Tum baki saari chinta choro…bas Daya ka khyaal rakhna…..theek hai.?

Shreya: Haan Sir…

Acp too understood why Abhijeet had planned all these. So he just nodded at their decisions.

And all others went away to do their work.

After one more hour, when the discharge formalities were complete, Shreya told Daya about her coming to his home…

Daya: Nahi Shreya tum nahi rahogi mere saath, tumhare gharwale aur Siddharth iss bare mein kya sochenge?

Shreya: Aaap uski chinta mat kijiye Sir, Abhijeet Sir ne un sab ka intzaam kar liya hai pehle hi…woh sab se baat kar lenge….aap bas ghar chal kar aaraam kijiye.

Daya understood clearly what it meant.

Shreya: Sir, aapko chot lagi hai, isliye main drive kar loongi aap baithiye udhar…

Daya followed her without any further arguments.

They reached Daya's home, she opened the door, and they went inside.

Daya immediately made himself comfortable on a sofa… Shreya went inside to make coffee for them, but Daya called her. She sat near him on the sofa.

Daya: I am sorry, Shreya…woh main….

Shreya: Sir, aap kis baat ke liye sorry bol rahe hain? Aaj tak aapne jitna bhi dard saha hai sab meri wajah se….(she started to sob)

Daya: Arre nahi Shreya, isme tumhari koi galti nahi thi…woh toh….

Shreya: Sir, darasal muzhe aap se kuch baat karni thi…

Daya: Haan Shreya bolo….

Shreya: Woh Sir, aapka woh letter muzhe mil gaya …

Daya: Kaun sa letter? (After sometime he realises)kyaaaa? Par ab toh bahaut der ho chuki hai….waise tumhara jawab kya hota agar yeh tumhe pehle mil jata toh….I mean…..

Shreya: Mera jawab sunna hai aapko…..

Daya: Haan shayad…..agar tum chaho toh…..main tumhe force nahi kar sakta…..ab tumhari sagai ho chuki hai…

Shreya came closer to him till their lips were just an inch apart…..and kissed him on his lips….Daya was extremely shocked by her behaviour….he immediately pulled himself away…and

Daya: Shreya yeh tum kya kar rahi ho…..tum kisi aur ki biwi banne wali ho aur ab yeh sab….iska kya faida…

Shreya: Sir, aapne soch bhi kaise liya ki main aapke alawa kisi aur se shaadi kar sakti hoon….

Daya: Kya matlab…waise bhi tumhari sagai toh ho chuki hai….

Shreya: Muzhe sab kuch pata chal gaya hai….BHAAR mein jayee SAGAI aur BHAAR mein jayee Siddharth…..yeh sab kuch mere papa ki wajah se ho raha hai agar muzhe pehle pata hota toh mein…kitna hurt kiya hai maine aapko…..

Daya: Shreya tum kis bare mein baat kar rahi ho…muzhe kuch nahi samazh aa raha hai…

Shreya then narrated all the incidents to him.

Daya: kyaaaa? Yeh sab….tumhare papa sirf paiso ki wajah se kar rahe hain….

Shreya: Haan Sir…

Daya hugged her passionately. Shreya melted in his arms. Their lips met and they kissed each other…. Shreya felt his warm lips on hers like never before….

Shreya: I LOVE YOU Daya Sir…..

Daya: I LOVE YOU TOO Shreya…..

His one hand was on her waist and the other was feeling the back of her head and her back. Shreya too responded and they kissed and kissed and kissed …...no one could separate them now-yes they were made for each other, they realised. They broke for air after 20 minutes. Yes it feels wonderful to be close to someone you love even more than yourself. Daya and Shreya were at the peak of happiness. Shreya felt like a paradise….so heavenly…..she thought…..Now no one can overrule her feelings…no one can separate them now…..not even her father or her fiancé….she hated to remember the times when she did not reciprocate her emotions for her Daya Sir…..how much he had waited for her return…how he risked his life and his job to bring back Siddharth to his own engagement, she thought…..yes this was the most wonderful time of her life….tears flowed down Daya's cheeks incessantly as he hugged Shreya even more passionately… He deepened the kiss and she too responded desirably and they spent together the happiest moment of their lives close to each other….

However amidst of all these suddenly a raging fear returned to their hearts…..would her parents consent their relationship….?

Daya felt a pain in his bullet wound and moaned….Shreya became alert,

Shreya: Sir, aap theek hai na…..aap yahaan bed par aaraam kijiye….(she helped him to lay down on the bed…..)

Daya: Main theek hoon Shreya…..

Shreya went outside the room to fetch medicines….

Daya: Shreya tum kahan jaa rahii ho? Please mere paaas baitho na…aaaaaaaaah….

Shreya: Sir, aap please aaraam se latiye aur main kahin nahi jaa rahi hoon…..time toh dekhiye….shaam ke 6 baj rahe hain…..aapki dawaiiyaao ka time ho gaya hai…wahi laa rahi hoon…

Shreya helped him take the medicines and she sat beside him on the bed.

Daya: Shreya …..tumhari sagai ho chuki hai…toh yeh sab ab….

Shreya: Ussse hamare rishte pe koi fark nahi padta hai….main aapko pehle bhi bol…(but was cut)

Daya: Kya ham hamesha saath reh sakenge Shreya….agle mahine tumhari shaadi ki date tey ho chuki hai aur ab…yeh sab kaise hoga Shreya….

Shreya: Aap chinta mat kijiye Sir, ham log saath milkar koi na koi raasta jaroor nikal hi lenge…..aur waise bhi main aapke alawa kisi aur ke bare mein soch bhi nahi sakti hoon…..aaap chinta mat kijiye Sir, koi na koi raasta nikle ga jaroor…hamaare saath dene ke liye Abhijeet Sir aur baaki sab hain…toh hame ab koi alag nahi kar sakega…

Daya: Shreya, agar tumhari shaadi uss Siddharth ke saath ho gayii toh main mar jaun….

Before he could complete, his lips were blocked by hers.

Shreya: Sir, aap muh se phir kabhi bhi aisii baatein nahi nikalni chahiye….

How can he even think of leaving her alone in this cruel world where alomost everyone is the enemy of her happiness….she thought. Now she—no-THEY HAD to DO SOMETHING before anything worse happens…..

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door….Shreya went to open the door and saw…

**So that is the end of the 2****nd**** part guys…hope you all like it….I want more reviews…..then only I will continue this story…so please read and review… Thank you…**


	3. Khatre mein Shreya

**Hello everyone…I am back with the new chapter…..thank you everyone for the reviews for the 1****st ****and 2****nd**** chapter…hope you liked it…now read the next and please review…**

**Chapter 3:**

Shreya opened the door to find Abhijeet waiting. He had come to see Daya. He had a bouquet in hand.

Shreya: Abhijeet Sir, aap? Aiiyae Sir, andar aayiae, aur yeh sab ki kya zaroorat thi?

Abhi: Shreya woh sab baad mein bataata hoon, pehle bolo ki Daya kahan hai?

Shreya: Sir, woh bedroom mein hain…..aiyiae Sir…..

Abhijeet reached the room where Daya was resting….

Abhi: Daya…

Daya: Arre Abhijeet tum, kaise ho, aur is waqt yahan? (now pointing towards the bouquet)aur tum itne formal kab se hone lag gaye haan?

Abhi: Daya...waah ab kya Shreya tumhare saath hai toh mein tumse milne bhi nai aa sakta kyaaa?

Daya: Arre nahi yaar tum toh bharak gaye….achcha chalo bataao kaisa raha aaj ka din…koi case aaya tha kya…?

Abhi: Cases ki chinta abhi tumhe karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai….tum abhi chutti par ho…..yaad hai na…?

Daya: Haan boss…..yaad hai…

Abhi(now sitting beside Daya): Acchaa ab tumhari tabiyat kaisi hai? Zyada dard toh nahi hai na ab?

Daya: Nahi yaar, sab theek hai…Shreya ne dawaiiyaan bhi de di hain….

Abhi: Acchi baat hai…waise bhi Shreya yahaan hai toh muzhe chinta nahi karni chahiye hain na Shreya?

Shreya: Haan Sir, aap aaraam se ghar jayiiyega main yahiin par toh hoon…

Abhi: Woh Daya tumse ek baat karni thi…

Daya: Haan bolo na, Abhijeet,tumhe kab se muzhse permission leni par rahi hai?

Abhi: Woh tumse sorry kehna tha…yaar…maine …..woh uss letter ke….

Daya: Tum kyun sorry bolte ho Abhijeet? Jo kuch bhi hua sab halaat ke dabaav ke kaaran hua isme tumhari kya galti…aur waise bhi ab pichli baatein bhul kar aage kya karein yeh sochna chahiye …mere khyaal se…..

Abhi: Aage ….hmmmm….matlab?

Daya: Matlab MERE aur SHREYA ke bare mein…kyun na samazhne ka naatak karte ho Abhijeet?

Daya: Shreya tum kuch nahi bologi? Shreya…?

During all this chatting between the two besties, Shreya was involved in a deep thought….how can her father risk or actually SACRIFICE her happiness for the sake of not returning the money…..She can withhold this dilemma no more…..she loves Daya Sir that's all…now nothing mattered to her….but what about her mother who is a heart patient…..how can she be indifferent to her emotions…no…..…..she needs to UNDERSTAND her perspective…her life…..her happiness…and above all –HERSELF. Yes Abhijeet Sir was absolutely right…..she needs to handle her parents emotionally, not rationally…..her mind has always deceived her over her heart which had always shown her the right path….her coward mind always directed her not to listen to her heart…was this all because she was unsure of Daya Sir's feelings for her?...no not at all…..she knew and has always known in her heart of hearts that he loved her more than anyone else in her life…yes….she thought….she has to handle all these situations single-handedly…without any second thought….she has to listen to her heart…..SHE HAS TO TALK to Siddharth and if necessary his parents too…..

Abhi: Shreyaaaaaaaa….kahan kho gayi yeh?

Shreya (coming to reality): Haan Sir, kuch nahi, kuch kaha aapne?

Daya: Kya hua Shreya, kya soch rahi thi?

Shreya: Nahi Sir, who bas aise hi…aage sab kuch theek kaise hoga…..yehi soch kar bas thoda darr sa lag…..

Abhi: Yeh main kya dekh raha hoon….Daya ki GIRLFRIEND ko kisi baat ka DARR lag raha hai….

Daya: Abhiiiiijeeeeeeet!

And they all burst out laughing loudly.

Abhi: Tum dono aise hi hanste raho hamesha…..kitne dinon se tum dono ke hanste hua chehron ko dekhne ke liye main taras gayaa tha….bharosa rakho sab theek ho jayega…

Now Abhijeet spoke again…

Abhi: Yaar Daya main sheher se baahar jaane wala hoon Regional Head Quarters se kuch files lanii thi…darasal wo Drug Mafia Kumar hamaare shikanje se sirf ek kadam dur hai….kuch sensitive data hain isliye jana jaroori hai…..

Daya: Kya baat kar rahe ho Abhijeet, wo Kumar ab arrest ho jayega yeh toh hamaare liye bahaut khusi ki baat hai…..paanch salon ke baad ham usse sahi jagah par pahunchne mein kamyab ho sakenge….

Abhi: Haan Daya, un sabooton ke baad ham usse sazaa jaroor dilwaa sakenge…

Daya: Arre Abhijeet, kuch dino mein muzhe us hospital mein jana hai apna checkup karwane…wo HQ bhi aas paas hi hai…..main aur Shreya lautte samay files lekar aa jayenge…tum chinta mat karo…..tum yahan rehkar baaki cases par kaam karo…theek hai….

Abhi: Acchca phir toh theek hai…par haan dhyaan rakhna ki woh data 1 baje tak Bureau pahunch jayee kyunki 2 baje se court mein trail hai…

Shreya: Haan Sir, theek hai…ham dhyaan rakhenge…

Abhijeet went after a while.

**After 2 days:**

Shreya was outside the house waiting for Daya.

Shreya: Chaliye Sir, hamme 10 baje ka appointment mila hai, ham late nahi ho sakte aur Abhijeet Sir ka kaam bhi karna hai na…..

Daya(coming out from the main door): Haan chalo Shreya, bas ho gaya…

They drove to the hospital where was Daya was treated previously.

Shreya tried to support Daya to climb the stairs leading to the hospital.

Daya: Yeh kya kar rahi ho Shreya, main itna bhi kamzor nahi ki do teen sedhiyaan nahi chal sakta…

Shreya: Theek hai Sir, par fir bhi…

Daya: Chalo Shreya, waise bhi tumne mera kitna khyaal rakha hai, aaj tumhari wajah se main yahan tak chal pa raha hoon….

They went to the Doctor's examination room.

Doctor: Enke 3-4 tests baaki hain…woh karke aapki report taiyaar ho jayegi…

Daya: Doctor saab in sab mein kitna time lag jayega…..?

Doctor: Kam se kam 2-3 ghante lag jayenge…

Daya: Oh no ab kya karen? Court mein trial 2 baje hai aur hame wo data 1 baje tak Bureau pahuchana hai…

Shreya: Koi baat nahi Sir, aap yahan checkup karwaiiye tab tak mein woh data lekar Abhijeet Sir ko dekar aa jaati hoon…

Daya: Par Shreya in sab mein khatra ho sakta hai…woh data bahaut hi sensitive hai….Kumar ke gunde uske peeche ho sakte hain….

Shreya: Koi baat nahi Sir, main dhyaan rakhungi…aap chinta mat kijiye main sahi waqt par Abhijeet Sir ko saare files de doongi…

Saying these words Shreya rushed out of the hospital for the HQ. She reached the HQ in time and took all the necessary data and chose to drive to the Bureau via a shortcut road. However on the way while driving, she starts to feel dizzy….

Shreya: Yeh muzhe kya ho raha hai…..(now her head was spinning, she tends to faint…)

Shreya stops the car and tries to call Daya, but in vain. Her phone was snatched away immediately from her by some people whom she could not recognise in this state. She went unconscious was gagged.

Yes-they were the goons employed by Kumar to prevent the evidences against him form reaching the CID cops. They searched the entire car but couldnot find the Pendrive which held the necessary evidences. Hence they decided to take her with them to interrogate her when she regains consciousness.

**CID Bureau: time 1:30 p.m.**

Abhijeet was constantly trying Daya's number but no response. He also tried Shreya's number but was seemingly 'out of reach'. He was constantly looking at the time-no Daya can't be late on these serious matters…..he thought…how can he be late in fetching the evidences against the man that had taken them five years to prove him guilty. Suddnely his phone rang—it was from Daya.

Abhi: Hello Daya, kahan ho tum, abhi tak aye kyun nahi…aur phone kyun nahi utha rahe the….aur(he asked all these in one breath)

Daya: Ek minute Abhijeet…..main toh Doctor ke saath tha….aur tum itni chinta mein kyun ho…..Shreya aa gayi na data lekar?

Abhi: Kyaaa? Tum abhi tak hospital mein hi ho? Toh phir woh data kaise pahunchega?

Daya: Shreya nahi pahunchi wahan abhi tak? (now he was beginning to worry)

Abhi: Nahi toh aur upar se uska phone bhi out of reach aa raha hai.

Daya: Yeh kya keh rahe ho Abhijeet, par…Shreya toh…Shreya toh yahan se 10:30 mein HQ ke liye ja chuki thi…..aur abhi tak…

Abhi : Kyaaa…kahii Shreya kisi musibat mein toh nahi hai…

Now Daya was almost in a panic.

Daya: Abhijeet main aa raha hoon…..(and the call was cut)

Abhijeet: Nikhil, jaldee se Shreya ka phone trace karo…..Pankaj tum pata karo HQ se ki Shreya wahan aayii thi ya nahi…Sachin tum aur Purvi ja kar court ko inform kar do ki hame saboot pesh karne mein aur waqt lagega….aur haan Acp Sir ko bhi inform kar dena…Freddy tum mere saath chalo…

Freddy: Kahaan Sir?

Abhi: Shreya ko dhundne…Nikhil pata chala Shreya ke phone ke bare mein….

Nikhil: Yes Sir, pata chal gaya hai…

Abhi: Great….Pankaj gaadi nikalo jaldee…..

And they rushed downstairs. Meanwhile Daya was driving for the Bureau in full speed…..he was in a panic….it was all his fault to let Shreya fetch the evidences alone…he was responsible for her every suffering…how can he be so careless to let her go alone….no nothing can happen to Shreya…..he will find her…he thought.

How dreadful can it be when one goes missing of the two dearful lovers immediately after the confession of their love to each other after series of dreadful odds which had been planted in their way to separate them. Yes it was clearly visible in Daya's face which had- both the tears of separation and the determination to find his beloved. Which had both the faith in God and the fear and panic of losing her forever…..

Abhijeet with his team and Daya were approaching Shreya's abandoned car in the lonely road from opposite directions. They both observed thick smoke rising up from the 'shortcut lane' from a distance. Daya was the first to arrive the spot. He was taken aback to see the dreadful scenario….

Thick smoke was rising high up in the air from Shreya's car—yes the goons had burned down the car in order to prevent any sort of evidence from reaching the cops. His face was white and his panic disappeared in no time. There was he standing before the burning car. His eyes could not control the tears- his mind was telling him to look for Shreya in the car-but his heart-his vulnerable heart was unable to make him go a step further. His heart skipped a beat and he felt dizzy and was about to fall on the road when his best buddy Abhijeet held him back….

Abhi: Daya…Daya…himmat mat haro Daya….hame dekhna hoga ki Shreya us car mein hai ki nahi…..

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet, ab nahi…..(he was tending to faint)

Abhi: Nikhil, Freddy zara dekho car mein…

They searched the car and no body was found—this meant only one thing-SHREYA WAS ALIVE….

Nikhil and Freddy together: Sir gaadi khali hai….koi nahi hai…..

Daya: Kyaaa…Shreya …Shreya…..zinda hai…..

Abhi: Haan Shreya zinda hai Daya ….aur tum bharosa rakho ham usse jaldee hi dhund lenge….Daya sambhalo aapne aap ko please…..Dayaaaa….

Daya(wiping his tears now): Haan Abhijeet…chalo dhundte hain Shreya ko…..chalo…..

Abhi: Abhi nahi Daya…..hame abhi kuch bhi nahi pata hai…..pehle abhi hame Bureau jana hoga…Nikhil gaadi nikalo ham…

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet main Shreya ko wapas la ke hi jaaunga…..

Abhi: Daya paagal mat bano…..dimaag se kaam lo Daya…hame abhi Bureau jana hoga …..bahaut kaam hai…tabhi Shreya mil payaegi…..aur yahan toh mobile network bhi nahi hai….

They reached the Bureau everyone was eagerly waiting for them…..

Acp: Kyaa bat hai Abhijeet….yeh sab kya ho raha hai aur Daya tum kab aaye…

Abhi: Ham sab kuch bataate hain….(AND HE MENTIONED EVERY INCIDENT TO HIM WITH EVERY NECESSARY DETAIL).

Acp: Kyaa…..Shreya kidnap ho gayii hai…..uss data ki wajah se….

Daya: Haan Sir…..aur yeh sab hua kiski wajah se-sirf aur sirf MERI….agar Shreya ko kuch ho gayaa toh….

Acp: Nahi Daya paagal mat bano…kuch nahi hoga Shreya ko…..aur in sab mein tumhari koi bhi galti nahi thi…

Abhi: Sir yeh sab Shreya ka hospital se nikal kar Bureau tak aana –sab par kisi ki nazar gadi hui thi…yeh sab Kumar ke gundon ne hi kiya hai….

Acp: Haan Abhijeet lagta toh hai… main Delhi HQ se baat karta hoon…tab tak tum log is Kumar ko uske anjaam tak pahuchane ki taiyaari shuru karo…..teams divide karo…Daya, Abhijeet….bas itna dhyaan rakhna ki hamaari koi bhi baat, koi bhi planning leak na ho… sabhi khabriyon ko kaam pe laga do…muzhe HQ se baat karni hai…..thodi der ho jayeegi wapas aane mein…

Abhi: Woh Sir…..ek baat hai…who Shreya ke gharwaalo ko yeh baat…

Acp: Haan Abhijeet….muzhe bhi yehi lagta hai…..inform kar dena chahiye….lekin isse unhe bahaut takleef hogi…...

Abhi: Haan Sir woh toh hai par...

Acp: Muzhe der ho rahi hai Abhijeet...mai chalta hoon...

Abhi: Theek hai Sir...

And they got to their works...

**Meanwhile: At a remote warehouse where Shreya was a hostage...**

The goons tortured her more and more as she refused to answer any question put forward by them...at last she fell unconscious. She was kept in a dark, shady and dampy room full of old factory equipments that had been unused for many years. After a while she regained consciousness but her head was aching badly...

Where am I, she thought... she tried her best to remember the incidents that had occurred and everything became crystal clear in a moment... it all began from the Regional HQ where she was made to drink a cup of coffee by staff member on the pretext that it was their hospitality. Maybe something was mixed in the coffee itself...she thought...YES THE EVIDENCE MUST BE SAFE IN ITS PLACE... Now the biggest question was-... HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS DAMN PLACE...she reminded herself...her legs were too weary to support her...but she has to get out of here...she saw a flicker of light from behind the dusty boxes...yes this may be a good place to start...she pondered...she managed to remove a few boxes—yes it was a small window there...now she has to break open it...but how...?...YES that was it...she searched for a small knife hidden in her shoe sole...with much difficulty she managed to take it out...yes she learnt this life-saving technique from no one but her beloved Daya Sir...how lucky she was to have him in her life...yes he must be getting mad by now worrying about her...with his name in her heart, she broke the window pane...and just managed to jump outside...

"**Love can make you find a way even in the bed of difficulties".**

She rushed outside the old wooden door of the warehouse and reached the highway. Not a soul was to be found from whom she could seek help. She had no phone, or anything by which she could contact others. Suddenly she saw a car at a distance which had been parked at the roadside. It seemingly belonged to a family-there was a man, a woman who looked to be his wife and a son of about 7 years old. She approached the family who seemed to have a broken-down car. The boy was the first one to notice Shreya's worn-out and shabby appearance and rushed to her. However she was aware that some goons were now following her...

Boy: Didi kyaa hua aapko...aap theek toh hai na...didi...(he tried to support her)

Shreya: Beta meri baat dhyaan se suno...meri yeh baat CID ke DAYA UNCLE ko bata dena theek hai...mere peeche kuch gunde pade hain...unhe bolna mein theek hoon...aur kisi puraane warehouse mein muzhe kidnap karke rakha hai...please yeh baat sirf Daya uncle ko kehna...kehna Shreya didi ka message hai...theek hai...muzhe sirf unpar hi pura bharosa hai...

The goons shouted on seeing her...yes she was about to be captured again when she tried to run into the jungle. The goons were now following the boy too...Shreya was too weary to run...she fell on the dampy ground and lost consciousness...However the boy was too fast to be captured by the goons.

The boy went through the jungle and after a while was fortunate enough to find a road at one end of the forest...he ran and ran and ran...he had to save Shreya Didi's life...he thought...Suddenly he found a checkpost and two policemen nearby checking the cars that went by...

Boy: Police Unclllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeee...(now he was shouting and waving hysterically)Police Uncllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Luckily a policeman heard him...he rushed to the panting boy...who seemed to him in a great hurry. He immediately offered him water and made him to sit.

Policeman (Pm): Beta aap kahaan se aaye ho? Aur yahaan kya kar rahe ho...? naam kya hai aapka?

Boy: Uncle mera naam Shyam hai...(he was still breathing heavily) uncle muzhe aaaaaaaapki madad chahiye...please meri madad kar dijiye uncle...muzhe Daya uncle ke paaas jana hai...please uncle...muzhe unke paas pahuncha dijiye...please uncle...please...

Pm: Achcha beta, shaant ho jaoo, puri baat batao aaraam se...Aap... aap kis Daya uncle ki baat kar rahe ho? Kyun jana hai aapko unke paaaas...

Shyam: Uncle muzhe Daya uncle se milna hai...nahi toh Shreya Didi ko woh log maar denge ...uncle...please...(he starts to sob)

Pm: Achchca beta, rona band karo ham le jayenge aapko Daya uncle ke paas...lekin aap kisko bachana chahte hain...yeh to bataiye beta ...

Shyam: Nahi uncle muzhe SIRF Daya uncle se baat karni hai...please uncle muzhe unke paas...woh CID ke Daya uncle...

Pm: Kyaaaaaa..(he realises what Shyam said)...Beta aapko unse baat karni hai...main le chalta hoon abhi...

The policeman immediately drove to the CID Bureau. He met Freddy on the entrance.

Freddy: Arre Shankar tum...kyaa baat hai...aaj yahan...aur yeh bacha kaun hai...

Pm Shankar: Sir, yeh bacha Sheetlapur highway ke paas wale jungle se bhagta hua mere paas aaya aur Daya Sir se baat karna chahta hai...

Freddy: Achcha...theek hai andar chalo...

They went inside the Bureau.

Others notice Freddy with a boy.

Freddy: Achca beta aapka naam kya hai...aaap kya chchate ho beta bolo...(he asked playfully)

Shyam: Uncle mera naam Shyam hai...Aur aap DAYA UNCLE hain?

Freddy: Nahi Beta...main Freddy uncle hoon...bolo kya baat hai...

Shyam: Main SIRF DAYA UNCLE se hi baat karunga...

Sachin: Arre Freddy yeh bacha kaun hai...

Freddy: Yeh bacha Shankar ko mila tha...aur isse Daya Sir se milna hai...

Sachin: Beta aap muzhe batao kya baat hai...

Shyam: Aap DAYA UNCLE hain?

Sachin: Nahi Beta main Sachin hoon...Daya uncle abhi yahan nahi hain...aap muzhe bata...(but was cut)

Shayam(now screaming): MUZHE SIRF DAYA UNCLE SE BAAT KARNI HAI...aap log please muzhe Daya uncle...

The noise made Abhijeet who was standing in the balcony rush to the Bureau...

Abhi: Kyaa baat hai...yeh shor kaisa hai...kya hua...

Then he notices the boy.

Abhi: Sachin, yeh bacha kaun hai...kya hua isse?

Sachin: Yeh bacha Shankar ko mila tha...keh raha hai Daya Sir se baat karni hai...

Now Abhijeet made the boy to sit on a chair...he made him to drink water...

Abhi: Accha beta kya naam hai aapka...aur baat kya hai...?

Shyam: Unlce mera naam Shyam hai...aur aap Daya uncle hain?

Abhi: Nahi Beta main Abhijeet uncle hoon...Daya uncle ka dost...aap muzhe sab kuch bata sakte hain...kya hua hai...(but was cut again)

Shyam(now the boy too was at the limit of his patience, now he screamed wildly): MAINE KAHA NA MAIN SIRF DAYA UNCLE SE HI BAAT KARUNGA...AAP LOG MUZHE DAYA UNCLE SE BAAT KARNE DIJIYE NA PLEASE...PLEASE...

Abhi: Achcha Beta aap shaant ho jaiye...Beta aap( he offered him a chips packet) Beta aap yeh khaiye main abhi Daya uncle ko bulata hoon...

Shyam: Nahi main SIRF Daya uncle se baat karne ke baad hi kuch khaounga...

Abhi: Beta aap chinta mat kajiye...aap khayiye ham abhi Daya uncle ko bulate hain...please aap bahaut bhuke honge na...please...kha lijiye...

Hungry Shyam began eating the chips, but very reluctantly...

Abhijeet immediately dialled Daya's number: Daya...tum abhi Bureau aa jaao...

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet...sab theek hai na...Bureau main...

Abhi: Daya baaki kaam Kavin aur baaki sab kar lenge...tum abhi Bureau aa jaao...jaldee...yeha ek bacha hai jo sirf tumse baat karna chahta hai...

Daya: Theek hai...main aa raha hoon...(and the call was cut)

Meanwhile Freddy and others did their best to amuse the little boy but all in vain...Suddenly Daya rushed into the Bureau...now all were beginning to feel much relieved.

Abhi: Daya tum aa gaye...

Daya: Haan Abhijeet...aur tum kisi bache ke bare main bol rahe the...

Abhi(pointing toward the boy): Woh raha bacha...uska naam Shyam hai...kehta hai ki sirf tumse hi baat karega...

Daya: Achca Abhijeet main dekhta hoon...

Daya went to the boy and sat beside him.

Daya: Shyam Beta...aap muzhse baat karna chahte hain...

Shyam: Uncle aap Daya Uncle hain?

Daya: Haan Beta main Daya uncle hoon...

Shyam: Aaap sach main Daya uncle hain...

Daya: Haan beta main hi hoon tumhara Daya Uncle...ab bataao kya hua hai...

Now Shyam was unable to control himself and hugged Daya. He screamed at the top of his voice: DAYA UNCLE PLEASE SHREYA DIDI KO BACHA LIJIYE...WOH BAD UNCLE UNHE MAAR DENGE...

These words squeezed everyone's attention. Everyone sat up on hearing Shreya's name from the boy. They were astonished to see the boy hugging Daya and screaming to seek help for Shreya.

Just then the door of the Bureau opened and a man gushed inside.

Everyone was shocked to see him there...yes it was none other than Siddharth. Who had informed him...thought Duo looking at each other. Maybe Acp Sir did, they thought.

Sid: Kya hua hai Shreya ko...(everyone looked at each other-they were all silent)

Abhijeet tried to handle the deadlock.

Abhi: Siddharth woh Sh...Shr...Shreya...Shreya kidnap ho gayii hai...tum chinta mat karo ham log usse jaldee hi dhund lenge...

Sid: Kyaaaaaaa...

Daya: Dekho Sid aisii muskilen ek CID officer ki zindagi main aati rehti hain...tum chinta mat karo kuchch nahi hoga Shreya ko...ham log usse jaldee hi dhund lenge...

Sid: Par...yeh sab achnak...

Abhi: Dekho Siddharth tumhe chinta karni ki koi jarurat nahi hai ham hai na ham sab Shreya ko sahi salamat wapas le aayenge...

Sid: Par agar Shreya ko kuch ho gaya toh...

Daya was now at the top of his tolerance. Why does he seem or rather pretend to care so much for her...he now instead shouted at him...

Daya(at the top of his voice): BAS BAHAUT HO GAYAA HAI...TUMHE kyaa lagta hai Siddharth hame Shreya ki chinta nahi hai...haaan...hamaare liye bhi uski utni hi ahmiyat hai jitni tumhare liye hai...main keh raha hoon main apni jaan de doonga par Shreya ko kuch nahi hone doonga...Shreya ko bhi main usi tarah wapas le aaunga jaise tumhe uss din lekar aaya tha...ab please hame apna kaam kar lene do...

" **Truly, the only pain love gives is by suffering."**

Everyone was stunned by the words of the Angry Daya. Yes he deserves to be treated like this...he was the one responsible for so many sufferings in Daya Sir's life...they thought...Even the little boy who was crying throughout was observing the incident without a blink...

Then Daya walked back to the boy and sat beside him. Others too indulged in their works and Siddharth sat on the next table.

Daya: Haan beta...kya baat hai...aapko Shreya ke bare mein kya pata hai...jaldee bataiye(now he was too eager to know about Shreya that this little boy had to convey)

The boy hugged Daya again and said: Daya Uncle Shreya Didi ko bacha lijiye...woh log unko maar denge...aap bataiye kahan mile aap Shreya se?

Abhijeet interrupted in between: Arre Daya pehle yeh toh confirm kar lo ki yeh hamari hi Shreya ki baat kar raha hai...isse photo dikhakar pooch...

Daya: Ab...photo...toh...

Abhi spoke immediately: Woh tumhare wallet mein(but was cut)

Daya exclaimed: Arre haan...(he immediately took his wallet and held out Shreya's photo from it towards the boy and asked if he recognised it.

Shyam: Daya Uncle...Shreya Didi...

Everyone was shocked by this incident especially Siddharth. Shreya's photo in Daya's wallet-yes it was normal for everyone except him...

Daya: Chalo theek hai...ab batao beta kaise mile aap Shreya Didi se?

Shyam then narrated every incident to him in as much detail that a 7-year old boy could give. Everyone including Siddharth was stunned to hear his story.

Shyam (at the end of his narration): Daya Uncle...please (he was now holding Daya's hand)...Shreya Didi ko bacha lijiye...woh Sirf aapka hi naam le rahi thi...sirf aap hi unhe bacha sakte hain...uncle please Shreya Didi ko bacha lijiye...

Daya: Haan Beta main tumse wada karta hoon...Shreya ko sahi salamat wapas lekar aaunga chahe muzhe apni jaan(but before he could complete his mouth was shut by the boy's hand)

Shyam: Nahi Daya Uncle...Shreya Didi ko aap aise akela nahi chod sakte...ek baat puchu Uncle...

Daya: Haan beta pucho...

Shyam: Aap Shreya Didi se pyaar karte hain na...(now Someone was fuming in anger)

Daya was too shocked by this question...however he managed to control his emotions...

Daya: Haaan...Haan beta...bahaut...

Now it was the second chance for Abhijeet to take advantage of the situation in front of Siddharth. Everyone was happy to aquire just one chance of ridiculing Siddharth in front of the true lover-Daya.

Abhi: Par aapko kaise pata chala Beta?

Shyam: Uncle...muzhe pata hai jab bhi aap kisi ka photo apne purse mein rakhte ho isma matlab hota hai aap usse bahaut pyaar karte ho...

These words by the innocent 7- year old was the truth that was unclear in front of Siddharth from the very beginning. Yes how much pain does it take to reveal your heart's feelings-nothing actually, see the little boy had succeeded in doing what no one including Daya himself was unable to do. These words came from an innocent heart, a heart which bore no grudge...no anguish...against anyone...

**So that is the end of the 3****rd**** part guys…hope you all like it….I want more reviews…..then only I will continue this story…so please read and review… Thank you…**


	4. Dareya ka Sangharsh

**Hello everyone…I am back with the new chapter…..thank you everyone for the reviews for the 1****st**** 2****nd**** and the 3****rd**** chapter…hope you liked it…now read the next and please review…**

**Chapter 4:**

Not a word by anyone after that...only the slamming of the doors of the Bureau along with the sound of someone gushing out could be heard...Yes it was Siddharth...no one was surprised by his behaviour...not even Daya himself...but he knew nothing should matter to him...he loved Shreya and Shreya loved him and no one else in this world can ever dare to separate them...so 'he' will have to get out of her life very soon...yes very soon the clouds of troubles will shed and they will have the rain of love being showered on them...Daya composed himself...he has to fight for Shreya and her happiness...then only God will support them...

Daya: Freddy, yeh bacha Shankar ko kahan par mila tha...?

Freddy: Sir, woh Sheetlapur highway ke paas wale jungle ke paas se yeh bhagta hua aaya tha...Shankar ke paas...

Daya (towards Shyam): Beta...aapse Shreya Didi kis Highway par milii thi...?

Shyam: Pata nahi Daya Uncle...Shreya Didi jungle se bhaagte hui aayi thi mere paas...

Daya: Iska matlab Shreya Sheetlapur Highway ke doosre taraf se aayi thi...Abhijeet waha par bhi ek chhota sa jungle hai na...highway ki dusri taraf...

Abhi: Haan Daya...lagta hai Shreya wahin se aayi thi...

Daya: Sachin, jaldee se Highway ke paaas wale police station se pata karo ki Shyam ke mummy-papa aaye the kya ise dhundne ke liye...

Shyam: Daya Uncle main Shreya Didi ko aapke paas dekhe bina nahi jaaunga...wo theek ho jayengi toh main unse bahaut saari baatein karunga...

Daya: Haan Beta...Shreya Didi aa jayengi aap bilkul chinta mat karo...abhi aapke Mummy papa chinta karenge na...theek hai...

Daya's good nature and his patience in dealing with children made Shyam obey him...though hesitantly...

Sachin went immediately to do the work assigned to him.

Daya: Abhijeet main ja raha hoon...Shreya musibat mein hai...

Abhi: Daya tumhare saath ...(but was cut)...

Daya: Nahi Abhijeet, main akele hi jaaunga...yeh meri ladai hai...aur main kisi aur ki jaan khatre mein nahi daal sakta...(saying these words, he rushed out).

Abhi: Arre par...(After Daya had gone) Ek kaam karo...Freddy aur Pankaj tum log, Daya ka phone trace karte raho...theek hai...aur haan har pal ki location ka pata chhahiye muzhe theek hai...chalo kaam pe lag jaao...aur haan Dushyant tum aur Nikhil chupke se Daya ka peecha karo...aur haan Kavin tum log bhi jungle ki aaur nikal pado Shreya ko dhundne...hamaare paas time kam hai...pata nahi Shreya kis haalat mein hogi...muzhe toh Daya ki jyada chinta ho rahi hai...

Nikhil: Aap chinta mat kijiye Sir, ham Daya Sir ko kuch nahi hone denge...

They too went back to their works...

After a while Shyam's parents arrived who took him home though he was too reluctant to go away from there.

Meanwhile Daya reached the opposite end of the Sheetlapur Highway...yes he thought he has to begin his search from there...he began searching every corner of the small but dense jungle...his mind was too resolved to think about anything negative now...he has to find Shreya very soon...

After kilometres of futile search in the jungle...he stopped to find a mobile network...but all in vain...suddenly something hit him in the neck...he was busted in all...he tried to remove it ...but to no avail...yes it was a dart...he felt his head spinning and very soon was losing consciousness and fell on the wet, dampy ground of the jungle...uttering the name of Shreya before he lost his stream of consciousness...

**Meanwhile in the remote warehouse where Shreya was a hostage:**

The goons were now too careful to not to keep an eye on her everytime...Shreya's body ached from the torcher she received from those tyrant criminals...however not a word about the evidence slipped from her mouth...

Shreya was unconsciousness, lying on the dusty floor...her hands and feet were tied and on her entire body was visible deep red marks of wounds inflicted by the goons upon her...however only the name of one man kept her alive fighting for life...it was her Daya Sir...how she wished he was here...with her...yes he must be searching for her now...he will succeed...yes he will save her...yes he will come...only these were the thoughts which always infused life into her whenever she felt she was dying...she could not live...she has live...she was determined to live now...not for the world...not for anyone else...only for her Daya Sir...only for him...no one cares for her in this cruel world...yes she will live for him...

Suddenly there was loud noise...of something being thumped on the ground...something heavy...she was awake now...in her senses...she immediately recognised what was thumped beside her...

Shreya(screaming): DAYA SIR...Sir ...Sir...aankhe kholiye Sir...Daya Sir...please aankhe kholiye Sir...

Daya: S...Sh...Shr...Shreya...tum...

Shreya made him to sit beside her...He was still in the grip of the drugs he had been injected upon by the goons who brought him there...

Daya: Shreya...aah(his head ached badly and his hands were tied)...

Shreya: Sir...aaram se Sir...Sir aap yahan kaise...Sir...please aankhe khuli rakhiye Sir...

Daya: Haan Shreya...mainkahan

hun...warehouse...Shreya...yeh wahi warehouse hai na...us bache ne baataya tha...Shreya tum theek ho na...Shreya...aaaaaaah...

Shreya: Haan Sir...wahi hai...main theek hoon Sir...aap theek hain Sir...

Daya(now he was gaining consciousness-of course he will-now Shreya was beside him): Shreya...main aa gaya hoon...ab tumhe kuch nahi hoga...Shreya...(but was cut)

Shreya: Ab HAME kuch nahi hoga Sir...

Being close to someone you love more than your life is the greatest positivity in the times you are trapped in a well of difficulties...now she was with him...if anything happens to her...no matter...if they could not live together...they will obviously die together...how it feels...you are trapped from all sides and then someone comes to you...your love comes to you...your life comes back into your body...your soul is relieved...you feel a tinge of happiness...and satisfaction...

Shreya: Sir, hame kuch nahi hoga...agar kuch ho bhi gaya Sir...toh main yeh samazlungi ki chhaahe hi ham saath jee nahi sake par saath mar to sakenge Sir...us bhagwaan ke paas jaakar...hame koi pareshan nahi karega Sir...koi haamare beech muskilen nahi laayega Sir...usi Bhagwan ke paas...jisne hame...jisne hame kabhi ek dusre ke kareeb nahi rehne diya...

Shreya was weeping profusely...her tears seemed endless...why can no one let them live together happily...she could stand it no longer...what a fate they have...

Suddenly the main door opened...a car seemed to reach for a screeching halt...

The goons followed each other towards the door... a tall man got out of the car...

Daya (on observing the man): KUMAR! Toh haamara shaq bilkul sahi tha...yeh sab kuch...Shreya...yeh saara drama us saboot ko paane ke liye hua hai jo tum lekar Bureau aane waali thi...Shreya woh saboot kahan hai Shreya...?

Kumar entered the warehouse and exclaimed: DAYA...oh...tum bhi yahan ho...yeh sawaal hi toh ham kab se pooch pooch kar thag gaye hain Dayaaaaaaa...par yeh ladki hai ki kuch baataane ka naam hi nahi le rahi hai...pata nahi kya kha kar CID ki naukri karti hai...itna maarne peetne par bhi muh se ek shabd nahi nikaltah hai...

Daya (at the top of his voice...his tolerance had failed now): KUMAAR... bas bahaut ho gayaa...ek dum CHUP RAHO TUM...Shreya ke bare mein apni sadi hui zubaan se ek labz bhi aur nikaala na toh tu soch bhi nahi sakta main tere saath kya karunga...

Kumar: CHUP DAYA EK DUM CHUP...TUMHARE TEWAR KABHI KAM NAHI HOTE NA DAYA...TUM CID WALON KI IN HI SAB BAATON SE MUZHE BAHAUT CHID HOTI HAI...TUMHARE KHUD KE HAATH BANDHE HUAE HAIN AUR TUM MUZHE MAARNE KI BAAT KARTE HO...HAAN...EHHHH LADKI JALDEE SE BAATAAAA DO KAHAN HAIN WOH EVIDENCES NAHI TOH TUMHARE SAATH SAATH TUMHARE IS AASHIQ KO BHI MAAR DAALUNGA...

Daya: Shreya...tum meri chinta bilkul mat karo...saboot kabhi bhi enke hawaale mat karna...

Shreya: Haan Sir, muzhe acchchi tarah pata hai...inn do kauri ke gundon ke darr se main CID se gaddari karne ki kabhi soch bhi nahi sakti hoon...tumhe jo karna hai karo...muzhe maar do par main kabhi woh saboot ke bare mein tumhe kuchch bhi nahi bataungi...

Kumar laughed in the very typical evil laughter of the villains...no matter to what extent he had to go...but to no avail...now he had to plan something big...yes...something which they had never expected...which would compell them to hand over his freedom to him-the evidences...he thought.

Kumar: Tum dono ki himmat ki main toh daad deta hoon...khud maut ke muh mein pade huae ho...par muh se ek labz bhi nahi nikalta hai...par Shreya agar tumne jaldee hi muzhe nahi bataaya toh anjaam bahaut bura hoga...tumhe kuch andaja bhi hai...(now he gets angry)...KI JAB TUMHARE EN AANKHON KE SAAMNE EK TO TUMHARE US MANGETAR AUR UPAR SE IS DILPHEK AASHIQ KO APNI JINDAGI SE HAATH DHONA PADEGA...TOH TUMHE KAISA MEHSOOS HOGA...KYA BEETAE KI TUMPE...HAAAAAAAAAAAAN?...

Shreya: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...kya matlab hai tumhara...tum yeh sab kya bol rahe ho?

Daya: Shreya...tum iski baton par dhyaan mat do...yeh machar kya karega...

Kumar: Koi baat nahi...jitna bolna hai bol lo...picture toh abhi baaki hai mere dost...main bhi dekhta hoon kaise tum log muzhe meri amanat nahi lautate ho...

Daya: Kumaar ke bache...woh teri nahi kanoon ki amaanat hai...tuzhe jail ki hawaa khilwane ke liye...

Shreya: Haan...ja ...ja kar jo karna hai karle...maarega muzhe maar na...khada kyun hai...maaar na muzhe...

Kumar: Waah re Waah...main kya paagal hoon ki tuzhe maarunga...tuzhe toh zinda rehna hai na...muzhe meri amaanat lautaane ke liye...AUR RAHI MAARNE KI BAAT TOH MAIN TUZHE NAHI DAYA KO MARUNGA...

Shreya: Nahi...tu Daya Sir ko beech mein kyun laata hai...jo karna hai...muzhe kar na...

Kumar: WAAH RE WAAH...MARUNGA DAYA KO AUR DARD HOGA IS SHREYA KO...WAAH KYA LOVE STORY HAI...THHODI DER AUR BAS...PHIR DEKHNA HAI MUZHE KI TUMHARA MUH KAISE NAHI KHULTA HAI...

**Meanwhile in one corner of the jungle:**

Abhijeet was on his phone...and was very very angry...

Abhi: KYAA MATLAB HAI TUMHARA...HAAN...DUTY KARNA BHUL GAYE HO KYA?...DAYA SIR MIL NAHI RAHE HAIN KEHNE SE KAAM NAHI CHALEGA...AUR TUM LOG TOH USKE PEECHE GAYE THE NA...KYA HUA...HAAN...

Now looking towards Freddy: Freddy jaldee batao, aur kitni dur hai...Daya ka phone...?

Freddy: Sir, bas 10 metre aur...

They found Daya's phone after a while...

Now Abhijeet was really worried. Kahin Daya bhi koi musibat mein toh nahi hai...uska phone yaha gira hua hai matlab kuch toh hua hai...thought he. Now he was determined to search the jungle. But the darkness and the thickness of the jungle made it an extremely difficult task altogether...

What to do now...how to search for Daya...suddenly an idea hit him...yes he could...

Abhi: Pankaj...jaldee se Bureau mein Purvi ko phone karo aur Night Vision Goggles ka intezam karne ko kaho...yeh torch lekar ham itne gehre jungle ko is andhere mein chaan nahi maar sakte hain...Night Vision Goggles se yeh kaam thoda aasaan ho jaayega...aur haan Freddy ye GPS abhi band karo aur ek kaam karo...saari baatein Sachin ko phone karke bolo Acp sir ko inform kar de... theek hai...

Freddy and Pankaj together: YES SIR!

**Time : 7 p.m. Place: The remote Warehouse:**

Daya was awake while Shreya was resting her head on his shoulder...what a bliss amidst all miseries...atleast they were together in the bad times...though not in good times...Daya thought...how he felt her hair resting in peace on his face...yes it felt like the blissful touch of the God...her delicate head resting on him providing him the happiness he had longed for a lifetime...

Suddenly there was a great noise of something being thumped on the floor...Shreya awake from the sleep...a man was tied up on the floor in front of them...she cried at once on seeing the person...

Shreya: Siddharth!

Just then Kumar appeared from behind...

Kumar : Yeh lejiye Shreya ji...meri taraf se aapke liye ek chhoti se bheint...aapka mangater...pehchaan liya...ab dekhte jayiye aage kya hota hai...

Shreya(screaming): TUM KYA CHCHATE HO...TUM LOG SIDDHARTH KO YAHAN KYUN LEKAR AAYE HO?

Kumar: Arre...Shreya...hum kyaa chahte hain yeh toh aapko jab se aap yahan aayi hain tab se pata hai...lekin kya karen? Jab aapne muh na kholne ki kasam hi kha li hai toh...ham bhi na Shreya ji...hum thehre badmaash...aur hame achchi tarah se pata hai ki jab seedhi ungli se ghee na nikle toh ungli tedhi karni padtee hai...samjhee aap?

And he laughed his typical devilish laughter...

He continued: Jab aapko takleef dene se aapko kuch fark nahi padta hai...tab muzhe ab yeh dekhna hai ki jab aapke apno ko koi takleef hogi to aapko koi fark padega ya nahi...(and he ordered his goons):Ehh TUM LOG JAOO JAAKAR DAYA AUR SIDDHARTH KO US JANJEER SE BAANDH DO...

Shreya: Nahi...Daya Sir...nahi please chhod do Daya Sir ko...please...tumhari dusmani muzse hai toh...

Daya: Shreya...tum meri chinta bilkul mat karo...kuch nahi hoga muzhe...

Now Daya and Siddharth were tied by iron chains to the big iron wall.

Siddharth regained consciousness now...

Shreya: Yeh tum log kya kar rahe ho...chhod do Daya Sir aur Siddharth ko...please...(she was weeping now)

Kumar: Ab bataaiye Shreya ji...aapka NA BATAANE ka irrada badla ya nahi...

Shreya: Please chhod do unhe please...

Sid: Yeh kya ho raha hai...aur muzhe yahan kyun baandh kar rakha hai? Kaun ho tum?

Kumar: Arre Siddharth...hosh aa gaya tumhe...waah ab aayega khel ka asli mazaa...

Sid: Kya matlab hai tumhara...kyaa chhate ho tum...

Kumar: Ufffffff...phir wohi sawaal...yeh sawaal tum apni Shreya se hi kyun nahi pooch lete ho? Yeh agar hamaara saath deti toh aaj tumhe bhi yeh din nahi dekhna padta...

Sid: Yeh kyaa keh raha hai Shreya...tumne kya kiya hai?

Shreya: Siddharth...tum muzpar shaq kar rahe ho...main jo bhi kar rahi hoon...woh ek CID Officer ka farz hota hai...

Sid: Arre BHAAR mein gayiii cid tumhe apni jaan pyaari nahi hai kyaa?

Daya: Yeh tum kya bol rahe ho Siddharth...tum pagal hog aye ho kyaa...Shreya chhahe muzhe kuch bhi ho jaaye...tum is kaminey ko kuch nahi bataogi...tumhe meri kasam...Shreya...

Kumar was watching all this drama. Finally he spoke: WAAH RE WAAH, YE DEKHO...CID MEIN PYAAR KA TRIKON...DAYA , SHREYA AUR WO...SORRY , SIDDHARTH...tum logon ne kyaa is jagah ko picnic spot samaz kar rakha hai...haan...jaldee se Shreya bata do sab kuch nahi toh...

Sid: Shreya please inhe sab kuch bata do...

Daya: Nahi Shreya...

Kumar: BAS!BAHAUT HO GAYA HAIIIIIIIIIII...AB DEKHO Shreya main kya kartaaa hoon...

Kumar took out his gun...

Kumar (now very angry and pointing his gun towards Daya and Siddharth): TUM DONO MEIN SE KAUN SHREYA KE LIYE PEHLE GOLI KHANE KA MAZAA LENA CHAHHE GA...?

Shreya: Nahi Kumar...tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karoge...

Daya: Nahi Shreya...tum meri chinta mat karo...

Shreya: Nahi Daya Sir...aap meri wajah se...(but was cut)

Daya(screaming): Kumaaar...tuzhe jo karna hai karle mere saath...

Kumar now went near Daya and kept his gun on his head...

Shreya: Nahi...Kumar...please Daya Sir ko chhod do please...

Kumar:Toh phir batao kaha hai woh sabot...

Daya: Nahi Shreya...

Kumar: BAS BAHAUT HO GAYA DRAMA AB ACTION KA TIME AA GAAA HAI...

Kumar was now pointing his gun into Daya's left shoulder...

Shreya: Nahi...

There was a loud noise... a gunshot- Kumar had shot Daya's left shoulder...

Daya screamed and tended fell but his iron chains prevent him. He was bleeding profusely...not a word he uttered...except one:

Daya(in a half consciousness state with blood all over his body): Sh...Shr...Shre...Shreyaaa...

Shreya was now dying of agony...she was in a great shock...Daya Sir...she muttered...

Daya: Shreyaaaa...tum...meri...ch...chint...chinta...mat...karo...please...Shreya...

Shreya: Daya Sir...please...main sab kuch bataa ...(but was cut)...

Daya: Nahi Shreyaaaaaaaa...tumhe...meri...kasam hai...kuch mat bolna...

Shreya: Kumar please ab kuch mat karna...main sab kuch bataa doongi...Please Daya Sir ki bleeding band karwalo...please...

Kumar: Pehle evidences ki jankaari...phir Daya ki jaan...

Daya: Nahi Shreya...tum aisa nahi ...(now he was barely able to speak)...karogi...

Kumar: TUM BATAA RAHI HO YA NAHIIIIIIIII...ISS SIDDHARTH KO BHI EK GOLI MAARNI HI PADEGI LAGTA HAI...KYUN SHREYA?

Shreya: Nahi tum aisa kuch bhi karoge...main bataa rahi hoon na tumhe...

Daya screamed: Nahiiii Shreya...Kumaar...aaj tum meri jaan le bhi lo...toh bhi Shreya tumhe...kuch nahi bataaegii...

Kumar (in anger): CHUP KAR TU DAYA...BAS BAHAUT HO GAYA...SHREYA LAGTA HAI AB SIDDH...(but was cut)

Sid: Nahi please muzhe kuch mat karna...please...muzhe jaane do yahan se...please...chhod do muzhe...

Kumar: Tum sach mein yahan se jaana chhate ho?

Sid: Haan...

Kumar (shouting now): TOH PHIR KAHO APNI SHREYA SE...TUM ISKE MANGETAR HO NA...JALDEE BOLO ISSE...MERI CHEEZ MUZHE LAUTA DE ...KAHO NA...

Siddharth was now too terrified.

Sid: Shreya, please inhe jo bhi chhiye please de do inhe...nahi toh...yeh log...hame...

Kumar: Dekho...Shreya...kaise tumhara Mangetar tumse apni jaan ki bheek mang raha hai...ab koi farq para tumhe...apno ko takleef mein dekh ke irrada badla ya nahi?

Daya: Shreya ko kyaa dhamkaata hai...muzhse baat kar na...

Shreya: Daya Sir...please muzhe maaf kar do na...Kumaar...main bataa rahi hoon...woh evidence waali CD uss bache ke paas hai jo muzhse milaa tha...

Kumar: Kyaaaaaaaa...kaun sa bacha...kab hua yeh?

Shreya: Woh jab main yaha se bhaagi thi tab ek bacha mila tha muzhe...maine uski gaadi mein who CD chupke se daal de thi...

Kumar: BAAP RE BAAP TUM CID WAALON KA DIMAAG MUSIBAT KE WAQT BHI ITNA KAISE CHALTA HAI...CHALO THEEK HAI...WOH CD TOH HAM DHOOND HI LENGE...

Then he immediately ordered his men to go and search for the car...

**Meanwhile in the forest:**

Abhijeet, Freddy and Pankaj and the other their team were together searching the forest for Daya and Shreya from opposite corners...yet they found no sign of them...not even a warehouse was visible after so many hours of searching the dense forest...

The broken down car of Shyam's parents were still near the side of the highway...his parents had rushed to the police station to inform about their missing child...so their car was still there...the goons were approaching the car from a distance...they rejoiced on finding the car...

Here, Abhijeet heard something.

Abhi: Arre, Freddy tumhe woh aawaj sunai dee kya...?

Freddy: Arre haan Sir, kuch logon ki hai shayad...

Abhi: Chalo jaldeeeeeee...

And they went after the source of the noise...after a while...when they could clearly hear the goons talking...

Abhijeet shouted at the goons who had begun to search the abandoned car...They fired at the goons and caught them after a small chase...

Abhijeet inquired about the boss finally to confirm that it was KUMAR himself...

Keeping his gun on the head of one of the goons, he said: JALDEE SE KUMAR KO PHONE KARO AUR KAHO KI SABOOT TUM LOGON KO MIL CHUKA HAI...JALDEE BOL...

The goon did as he directed and lied to Kumar that they had found the evidences and successfully destroyed them...

Abhi: BAHAUT ACHCHA...ab chal le chal hame apne boss ke paas...jaldee chal...Daya aur Shreya wahin hai na...haan...

Yes they answered and they began their final quest to capture Kumar and his men...

**Meanwhile in the warehouse**:** time****: 8:20 p.m.**

Daya was lying in a pool of blood and Shreya was constantly looking at him... Siddharth was dozing...There was absolute silence...

Suddenly Kumar came in to their sight and they became alert...however Daya was still unconscious.

Kumar(looking happy): Aakhir kaar...woh saare saaboot khatam...ab mein aazaad hun...ab muzhe kisi ka koi darr nahi...and he laughed his demonic laughter once again...

Der se hi sahi lekin aapne bata hi diya...

Shreya: Ab please Daya Sir aur Siddharth ko chhod do...please ...ab tumhe...(but was cut by a ringing phone...it was Kumar's phone)

Kumar(on the phone): KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Achcha theek hai...

Kumar hung up the phone...now he had mixed expressions...

Kumar: WAAH SHREYA JI WAAH...KYAA GAME KHELA HAI AAPNE MERE SATH...

Shreya: Kyaa bakwaas kar rahe ho tum...?

Kumar: AUR NAHI TOH KYAAA? TUMNE MUZHE SIRF AADHE SABOOT KA

HI PATA BATAAYA HAI...BAAKI AADHA KAHAN HAI?

Shreya: Kya bakwaas kar rahe ho tum...aadha sabot...meri kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha hai...

Kumar: HAAN AADHA SABOOT...kyunki aabhi muzhe Regional Head Quarters se phone aaya tha ki tumhe do CD's milii thi...aur tumne muzhe bataya sirf ek!

Shreya: Achca toh usi ne phone kiya tha na jisne mere coffee mein kuch milaya tha takii main...please chhod do hame...please...

Kumar: Bilkul sahi pehchana aapne...Shreya ji...aadha sabot toh khatam ho chukka hai...toh uska enaam bhi aapko dena hi padega na muzhe...

Shreya: Kaisa enaam...

Kumar: Main Siddharth aur Daya mein se kisi ek ko yahan se sahi salaamat jaane dunga...aur kaun jayega Shreya ko chodkar yeh tum log hi muzhe 1 minute ke samay mein decide karke keh do...uski jaan baksh di jaayegi...

Siddharth spoke immediately: Kumaar saab...please muzhe yahan se jaane dijiye...maine aapka thodi na kuch bigaara hai...please muzhe yaha se jaane dijiye...

Kumar: Waah re WAAH...pyaar ke is jung mein...MANGETAR ne saath chhod diya par AASHIQ ne nahi...waah...waaah...(and once again he laughed his demonic laughter)...

And he ordered to release Siddharth...and ordered his men to cover his eyes with a black cloth and leave him somewhere far away from their warehouse...finally Siddharth went with them...

**Meanwhile in the jungle:**

Abhijeet and his men were walking along the goon they had captured to the warehouse where Daya and Shreya were kept as a hostage...

Suddenly they saw a flicker of light at a distance...they hastened their pace and after a while...

Abhi: Yehi hai woh warehouse?...

**So here is the end of the 3****rd**** part guys...hope you all loved it...please read and review...then only I will continue this story...I promise there will be great Dareya romance in the next chapter...So till then pls read and review...and I will update the story after I get 100 reviews in total...so till then stay tuned to this...thank you...**


	5. Together for a while

**Hello everyone...thank you very much for reading my story and reviewing too...my story has reached the mark of a hundred reviews...thank you so much...hope you all are liking it...so presenting the next part...**

**Chapter 5:**

Abhijeet had a feeling in his heart that Daya and Shreya were safe...they are together means they are safe...he thought...

As he marched towards his destination...he got a phone call...

Abhi(on the call): Hello...kaun? (he had not read the name due to darkness)...

"Abhijeet Sir...main Siddharth bol raha hoon...muzhe aapki madat chahiye...main bahaut badi musibat mein hoon...wo log Shreya...ko ..." He was panting...and was unable to catch his breath...

Abhi: Kyaaa? Kahan ho tum...aur Shreya ke baare mein kya jaante ho?

Sid: Sir wo main abhi abhi uss warehouse se choot kar aayaa hoon...

Abhi: Kyaaaa? Par kaise...aur un logon ne tumhe bhi kidnap kiya tha...

Sid: Haan Abhijeet Sir...aur main wahan ka raasta jaanta hoon...please Shreya ko bacha lijiye Sir...please...

AND HE NARRATED EACH AND EVERY INCIDENT TO ABHIJEET IN THE SHORTEST TIME POSSIBLE...

" Sir...main CID Bureau aa raha hoon..."

Abhi: Dekho Siddharth...ham log uss warehouse ke kareeb pahunch chuke hain...tum ghar jaao...aur chinta mat karo...ham log Shreya ko sahi salaamat lekar aa jayenge...tum abhi ghar jaao...

Sid (panic reflected in his voice): Sir main Shreya ko aise chhodkar aaya hoon taki main aap logon ke madad se usse bacha sakoon...sir please muzhe bhi apni location bataa dijiye...main aata hoon...muzhe warehouse ka raasta maloom hai...

Abhi: Nahi Siddharth...paagal mat bano...chupchap ghar jaao...ham bacha lenge Shreya ko...ek minute...(now realising something)...agar unn logon ne tumhari aaankho par patti bandhi thi toh phir tumhe warehouse ki location ke baare mein pata kaise chaala?

Sid: Sir wo darasal...gadi mein kafi andhera hone ki wajah se...main beech beech mein un logon se najrein bacha kar apni aankho pi patti hatakar dekh leta tha ki wo muzhe le kahan ja rahe hain...

Abhi: Woh sab toh theek hai...par tum ghar jaao...main tumse wada karta hoon ki Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga...ab muzhe jaana hai...(and he cut the call)...

Abhijeet wondered why Siddharth had been kidnapped too...

But there was no time to think now...rather it the time for quick action...

Abhi: Freddy, jaldee se ACP Sir ko inform kar do aur Pankaj tum Dushyant, Sachin aur baaki sab ko idhar aane ke liye bolo jaldee...apne guns loaded rakho...yahan kuch bhi ho sakta hai...

**Meanwhile in the warehouse: Time 8:50 p.m.**

Kumar was now at the limit of his patience...

Kumar screamed in extreme anger: SHREYA AB TUM JALDEE SE US BAAKI SABOOT KE BAARE MEIN BOL DO WARNA DAYA KO APNI JAAN SE HAATH DHONA PADEGA...BAHAUT INTEZAR KARWA LIYA TUMNE...AB AUR NAHI...(now he pointed his gun at Daya's forehead)

Meanwhile Daya had pretended to be unconscious...he had been waiting for the right moment...which he got now...

No sooner did Kumar keep his gun on his forehead, than he kicked him with a jerk and got hold of his gun and before Kumar could realise what happened Daya shot him in the legs one by one...Kumar screamed in pain...without wasting any more time he shot the iron chains which bound him...and freed himself altogether...

Shreya: Sir...!

Daya rushed to free Shreya but fell as his left shoulder hurt him badly...

**But this pain was too small than the relief which he expected to have on having freed Shreya.**...

and...he got up again and shot the chains which bound Shreya...she was set free now...

The goons arrived on the sound of the gunshot and before they could realise what the matter was, the CID TEAM was back in action...they arrived at the nick of time and there began a heavy firing...

Two goons approached Shreya from behind and were noticed by Daya. One of them fired and Daya pushed Shreya from back and she fell on the ground and the bullet hit him on the waist...Daya shot them immediately and was about to fall on account of excessive bleeding when Shreya supported him...

Shreya: Daya Sir, aapne muzhe promise kiya tha ki aap phir kabhi aisa kuch nahi karenge...

Daya: Ab maine kya kiya?

Shreya: Aapne phir se muzhe goli se bachane ki koshish...

Daya: Agar tumhe kuch ho jata toh...aur waise bhi goli sirf choo ke nikal gayii hai...

Shreya: Agar aapko kuch ho jata toh...

Daya: Toh...toh...toh...tum itni khoobsurat ho...woh Siddharth tumse shaadi toh kar hi leta na...aur... (but was cut)...

Before he could complete, his lips were blocked by hers. Daya was not shocked by this...she had done this before too...she kissed him for 10 seconds and said...

Shreya: Daya...aap ne uska naam bhi kaise liya...maine kaha na mera usse koi rishta nahi hai...main usse bhoolna chahti hoon aur aap hain ki...

Daya: Yeh toh mere liye kaafi achchi baat baat hai...

Shreya: Kaun si baat achchi hai?

Daya: Yehi ki jab bhi main Siddharth ka naam lunga...muzhe tumse ek kiss milegi...

Shreya blushed: Daya, aap bhi kya kya...kehte rehte hain...

She was locked in his steel arms...yes, now it was very usual for them to seek...to find...to earn small moments...small bits of momentary happiness in every troublesome situation God demanded them to face...every now and then...he never expected...rather he never desired to expect a big rain of happiness to be showered upon them...he was too fed up now...why everyone in the world was the foe of their of their joyousness?...why every situation took the test out of them...

Shreya was strained to think anything...she had seen a bullet pierce the shoulder of Daya Sir in front of her eyes...and she could not do anything...she never felt so helpless in her life...her bleak thoughts were broken away by the warm rush of blood which now smeared her face...

Daya: Sh...Shr...Shreya...

And Daya fainted on the ground.

Shreya screamed for help: Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiijeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Sir!

Abhijeet rushed to the spot...

Now Shreya and Abhijeet both were in a panic...

Abhi: Freddy, Sachin jaldee se Daya ko uthao...MY GOD...bahaut khoon beh raha hai...Pankaj gaadi nikalo jaldeee...Tum log Shreya ko sambhalo...(and they carried Daya to the hospital once again)...

Waiting outside the operation theatre is the most tedious task in the world...strange and sometimes terrible thoughts surround you...the same was the case with Abhijeet, Shreya and others...

Shreya was in a shock...how happy he was just a moment before...and now he is fighting for life in a Operation Theatre...

Abhi: Pata nahi yeh Daya aur hospital ka naata kab tutega...

He felt drained of all his energy now...

"**Life is very strange sometimes...it makes you believe something and enjoy it which you might lose in the moment after-here it was happiness..."**

Shreya(in anger): Yeh sab kuch meri wajah se hua hai...

Abhi: Shreya tum har cheez mein khud ko hi dosh kyun deti ho? Jo bhi hua sab bhagwan ki marzi se hi hua hai...honi ko kaun taal sakta hai...achcha chalo Shreya ...ab tum bhi dressing karwa lo...tumhe bhi kaafi chotein aayii hain...

Abhijeet tried hard to be optimistic now...

Shreya agreed on being insisted by others...when Shreya returned with Purvi...

The doctor came out of the Operation Theatre...

Abhi: Doctor saab, Daya kaisa hai...theek hai na woh?

Others too came nearer...

Doctor: Dekhiye aaap logon ko chinta karne ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...goli kandhe ki haddi mein na lagne ki wajah se unke kandhe ko jyada nuksaan nahi hua hai...bas 2-3 dinon mein bilkul theek ho jayenge...discharge kal subah tak kar denge ham unko...

Abhi: Yeh toh bahaut hi khusi ki baat hai Doctor saaab...shukriya...aapka bahaut bahaut shukriya...

Everyone rejoiced at the news...Daya will be back again very soon made them overwhelmed with happiness...

Doctor: Ek baat aur...woh patient operation ke waqt sara samay...

Abhi completed him: Shreya ka naam le rahe the...hai na...Doctor saab...

Everyone chuckled on this remark...

Doctor(surprised): Haan...par aapko kaise pata hai...maine toh nahi kaha tha...

Freddy spoke this time: Arre Doctor saaab...Daya Sir Shreya ka naam nahi lenge toh aur kiska lenge?

Doctor: Main kuchch samzha nahi...

Abhi: Yeh bahaut lambi kahani hai... Aaap chinta mat kijiye Doctor saab, Shreya Daya ke paas hi rahegi...theek hai...

Doctor smiled at them and went away.

**After a day in the CID Bureau...time:7o'clock morning...**

Everyone was engrossed in their works...a smile was constantly sparkling on their faces...

Abhijeet had come early into the Bureau. He was constantly looking at the clock...now it was 7:30...how much more he had to wait...

Time did not pass easily...after a tiresome wait by everyone...there was the sound of the door being opened and two people rushed in simultaneously: yes they were DAYA and SHREYA.

Everyone together: GOOD MORNING SIR!, GOOD MORNING SHREYA...

They wished back everyone and then Acp came in: Sab aa gaye arre waah...aaj kuch khaas hai kyaaaa?

Abhi: Arre haan Sir, Daya wapas aa gayaa hai...

**How good it feels to see your brother...your dear brother...stand in front of you in full health and a smiling face after having crossed a sea of fatal mishappenings?...ask Abhijeet...**

Acp: Haan yeh toh hai...mubarak ho Daya...

Freddy: Issi baat pe party toh banti hai na Sir...(he chuckled)...

Acp: Arre haan Freddy, kyun nahi...party toh honi hi chhaiye...par party dega kaun?

Pankaj: Arre haan...yeh bhi toh hai...

Abhi: Usme kaun si badi baat hai...Shreya degi na party ...kyun Shreya...

Acp: Nahi Abhijeet, Shreya abhi abhi aayi hai...kyun isse zyada stress dena chhate ho? Koi aur bhi to...

Shreya(she was too delighted): Nahi Sir, muzhe toh bahaut khusi hogi Sir isme ...party main hi dungi...(suddenly she realised something)Woh sir...

Abhijeet spoke immediately: Toh tey raha aaj shaam 7 baje sab koi Shreya ke ghar par milte hain...theek hai...Sir aap aayenge na...

Acp: Haan Abhijeet...main toh aaunga hi...

Shreya: Woh darasal sir, mere ghar pe... (but was cut)...

Purvi spoke immediately: koi nahi hoga...Shreya tune hi toh bataayatha ki tumhare mummy-papa sheher se 2 dino ke liye bahar gaye hain kisi shaadi mein...yaad hai?

Shreya: Arre haan...main toh bhul hi gayii thi...(and she smiled)...

Acp: Theek hai phir saara kaam kahtam karke ham log shaam 7 baje Shreya ke ghar par milte hain...theek hai...aur haan main Salunkhe ko bhi bula loonga... ok...

And after this short meeting, they went back to their works immediately...

**Shreya's home: time 4 p.m.**

Shreya was too busy in the preparations for the the upcoming party which she was hosting. Just three hours to go...she had done 90% work and rested on the sofa...she delved deep into her thoughts...yes it was pleasant ones...good ones...romantic ones...and of course...about her love-cum-life-cum-the reason to live-her Daya Sir...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. She opened the door at once-"Andar aayiye Sir..." she welcomed him to her home.

He had come there once more...yes the day when Siddharth and his parents were coming to see her...but had retreated from the door itself...

Yes it was Daya...a smile crept on her lips...

Shreya: Sir, aap itni jaldee...yahan par ...

She was wearing an oversized pink T-shirt with trousers. The T-shirt suited her very much...it was a deep neck T-shirt and her cleavage was visible...she looked beautiful...

Daya was mesmerized by her beauty...he kept staring her...

Shreya: Sirrrrrr...

Daya: Haan Shreya ...woh...baat yeh hai ki...

Shreya: Kyaa baat hai Sir?

Daya: Woh Shreya...woh...

Now he could stand it no longer...why was he talking to her like a formal senior colleague...now get out of this woh woh...he thought...

Daya: Shreya woh main yeah poochna chahta tha ki us din jo tumne kaha tha ki tumhara Siddharth ke saath koi rishta nahi hai...I MEAN woh sab...theek hai na...matlab?

Shreya: Sir, aap kya kehna chahte hain...aap muzse pyaar nahi karte?

Now Daya had not expected this...

Daya: Mera woh matlab nahi tha...mera matlab tha ki woh tum...tumhare mummy-papa iss baat se kahin naaraaz...(but was cut)

Shreya: SIR...yeh sab kehne aap yahaan aaye hain?

Now what? They had proposed to each other ages before...then why all these formalities...so he went to her...held her tight in his arms and kissed her.

"Yeh tumhare liye Shreya..." and he produced a packet in front of her.

Shreya: Yeh kyaa hai Sir...?

Daya: Bas ek chhota sa tohfa tumhare liye...

Daya: Tum muzhe chhod kar kabhi mat jana, Shreya...

Shreya: Kabhi nahi...Daya...

Shreya too responded desirably...and they kissed and kissed and kissed...he kissed her cheeks...and lips...and dragged his kiss to her neck...Shreya melted in his arms...she shuddered**...**

**But she held him tight in a hug...this moment...this beautiful... wonderful...heavenly...moment should never cease...she wanted to be lost in his arms...where no one could ever separate them...to be one with him... to love him...to feel him...to hug him...and never lose him...**

He bit her lower lips and sucked them...he deepened the kiss...Shreya moaned...but he continued...he loved to hug her dearly...kiss her passionately...and taste her seductively...

She tried to get away...but could not escape the tight hold of his muscular arms...they got unbalanced under the kiss and fell on the sofa...with Daya on top of her...he kissed her neck...and shoulders...her hands gripped his shirt from back... ...he kissed her cheeks...her lips and her neck...Shreya moaned but he stopped her by planting a deep kiss on her lips...his hands were lost in her hair...her hands were running up and down his back as he dragged his kiss to her neck...his hands now slid into her T-shirt...his hands were now exploring her body...he slid down her T-shirt to kiss her shoulders...she dragged her hands up and he slid her T-shirt upwards...and he kissed her waist...he bit her in her stomach and she moaned. Everytime she would moan, he would plant a kiss on her lips to stop her...

Daya: I love you Shreya...

Shreya: I love you too Daya...

They sat up on the sofa...and embraced each other...what a bliss of pleasure...bliss of satisfaction...bliss of happiness they felt in each other's arms...they kissed for another ten minutes...and Shreya broke from kiss...

Shreya: Sir main coffee lekar aati...(but Daya pulled her and she lost her balance...he was in time to hold her by her waist...)

Daya: Kahin mat jaao Shreya...coffee to jindagi bhar peeni hai...par yeh pal...yeh khoobsurat pal tumhare saath...phir pata nahi kab mile muzhe...

Shreya: Nahi Daya...aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?...please aisii batein mat kijiye...

Daya: Par tumhare mummy-papa...tumhari mummy ko heart ki beemari hai na...agar meri wajah se unhe kuch ho gaya toh main kabhi khud ko maaf nahi kar paaunga Shreya...

Shreya: Sir...please...main nahi chhati ki aise pal bhi aaap yeh sab soche...(and she smiled)...

And Daya too smiled and lifted her in his arms and took her to her room...

Daya: Theek hai toh...let's be positive...(and he smiled )

He placed her on the bed...and kissed her most passionaltely...she shivered on his touch...he kissed her lips...her cheek...and her neck...and moved downwards...to her cleavage...he kissed her deeply and bit her...Shreya had never ever felt how wonderful it feels to be so close to someone you love more than your life itself...closing her eyes she could feel his love...his dearful love...his selfless love...for the first time she could feel how it felt to wrap arms around him and kiss him dearly...closing her eyes she prayed that this moment should never cease...can they really be together one day?...she clearly remembered how her mother had reacted when she had told her that she would not marry Siddharth...

"**Tune keh diya...bas...sab khatam...yehi rishton ki ahmiyat hai tere liye...haan...bol...bas ek baar keh dene se sab kuchhh khatam...sare rishte khatam?..."**

These sorrowful words of her mother rang in her ears...how would...will she be able to convince her...what would she say to her?...and if something happens to her due to her actions...

Tears appeared in her moist eyes...which did not go unnoticed by Daya...

Daya: Shreya...tumhari en aankhon mein aansu...please...Shreya...tum bilkul daro mat...main aisa kuch bhi nahi karunga jisse tumhe takleef ho...jabtak ham puri tarah se aur sabki sehmati se saath nahi ho jaate...

Shreya: Nahi Daya Sir...main toh bas...(now she could control her tears and she burst out crying)...

Daya: Nahi Shreya...

He locked her in his dear arms...and hugged her tightly...

"Meri mummy nahi maanegi Sir...ham kabhi saath nahi reh sakenge Sir...agar maine mummy ko phir se shaadi se inkaar karne ki baat kahi toh...mummy mar jayegi Sir...agar maine unhe takleef..."

" Nahi Shreya...aisa kuchh nahi hoga please Shreya...aisa bilkul mat socho...ham milkar sab theek kar lenge Shreya...itne saare mushkilon se ham haar nahi sakte toh yeh kya cheez hai?...sab theek ho jayega Shreya...bhagwaan par bharosa rakho Shreya..."

Now he wiped her tears and she hugged him passionately...

Daya: Shreya...main tumhare har faisle ki izzat karta hoon...aur karta rahunga...please Shreya aise mat ruo...bahaut takleef hoti hai jab bhi tumhari in aankho mein aansu dekhta hoon...please Shreya mere liye...rona band karo please...

Her throat was too soaked to utter a word...the only thing in the world she wanted to do at the moment...was...to be with him...she kissed him on the lips and only a single word uttered out of her mouth...

Shreya: Daya...

Daya made her to lie on the bed and leaned on to her...

Daya: Bilkul rona mat Shreya...bilkul nahi...main hamesha tumhare saath hoon Shreya...

He kissed her once more and laid himself beside her...

She hugged him and hid her face in his chest...

Yes, she was with her Daya-now nothing in the world mattered to her- she felt the heavenly bliss of happiness being showered upon them by God...she never asked for a happiness greater than she was experiencing at the moment...after so many odds, now they had the moment to rejoice...though for a short while only...

They lay with each other in bed and spent the happiest moment of their lives very close to each other in each other's arms...

The time was 6:30 p.m. now...

Shreya: Uthiye Daya...dekhiye time... sadhe cheh baj gaye hain...hame taiyaar ho jana chahiye...

She made him wake up and was about to leave the bed when Daya held her wrists and pulled her towards him...

Shreya: Kya hua Daya...?

Daya: Shreya tum muzhe kabhi chhod ke nahi jaogi na...

Shreya: Kabhi nahi...aapko ab bhi shaq hai kya?

Daya shook his head...

Shreya: Sab theek ho jayega Daya...ham milkar sab kuch theek kar lenge...achha ab taiyaar ho jaiye...theek hai...

Daya: Ok... Shreya please tum iss dress ko pehno na party ke liye...

Shreya smiled...

They got up and got ready immediately for the party-Daya was wearing a black suit over a red shirt with a black tie and Shreya wore purple saree that Daya had gifted her, and looked gorgeous...they together completed the remaining works...

One by one the guests began to arrive...the first to come were Freddy and Pankaj...

They received both of them, but they were shocked to see Daya...

Pankaj: Arre...Sir aap kab aaye?

Daya: Tum logon ke thodi der pehle...bas...

Shreya: Arre tum woh sab chhodo aur andar aao...aiyaae Sir...

Next to arrive were Abhirika...

Abhijeet pulled Daya's leg by remarking in his typical mischevious tone: WAAH DAYA! Shreya ki party mein sabse jaldee aa gaye?

Then Kavin, Dushyant, Sachin, Purvi and Nikhil arrived...

The hosts welcomed them and made them seated on a sofa...

While they were chatting, after sometime suddenly the doorbell came to life...

Shreya went to open the door and courteously welcomed the ACP and Dr. Salunkhe...

She served them the snacks...and after a while went to fetch the starters...but Daya followed her into the kitchen on the pretext of helping her out...

Shreya was preparing the dishes to be served...Daya went and hugged her tightly from back...and kissed her shoulders...

Daya: Shreya...bahaut sundar lag rahi ho...

Shreya: Thank you...Daya...

Daya: Shreya hame sab se baat karni chhaiye hamaare bare mein...tumhe nahi lagta ki hamaare paas isse achcha mauka nahi ayega...abhi sabhi ek saath yahaan hain...

Shreya: Haan theek hai Daya...

And she carried the dishes to the centre table in her living room where all were seated and chatting...suddenly she realised something...

She served kheer to everyone but Pankaj's plate was missing...

Pankaj: Arre Shreya woh mera hissa kahan hai?

Shreya: Haan deti hoon...

Shreya (calling Daya): Daya, zara woh kheer walii plate le aana...

Daya: Haan Shreya...ek minute...

Everyone including Abhijeet was shocked to hear what Shreya just said-YES SHE HAD CALLED HIM WITHOUT 'SIR'...

Tarika immediately spoke: Shreya ...yeah Daya SIR, Daya kaise ho gaye?

Now Freddy too asked the same question..."aur kab se ho gaye?..."

Shreya had not realised this...she bit her tongue for commitng such a blunder infront of everyone...

Shreya: Woh...Tarika...woh main...bas...

Abhijeet was quick in understanding all this...he immediately tried to handle the situation...

Abhijeet: Arre Freddy aisa kuch nahi hai...ab Shreya hame Bureau ki tarah Sir toh nahi bulaigi na har jagah...isliye isne hamse poocha tha is bare mein...toh ab Bureau ke baahar Shreya muzhe bhai bulati hai...aur Daya ko uske naam se kyunki use yehi pasand hai...aur koi baat nahi hai...hai na Shreya?

Shreya (resolving the deadlock): Haan Bhai...

All the intelligent minds present there understood what Abhijeet wanted to convey-_PLEASE DON'T EMBARRASS SHREYA ANY MORE..._

Of course, except two of them...needless to say- Freddy and Pankaj...

Daya came out of the kitchen to hand over the plate to Pankaj...

Abhi: Daya tum bhi baitho na...

Daya : Haan...Shreya tum bhi aa jaao...

Shreya: Haan Daya ek minute...

Daya: Sir, woh muzhe aap se ek baat karni thi...

Acp: Haan haan bolo Daya kis baare mein ?

Shreya: Sir, woh darasal...

Abhi (mischievously): Arre Daya tumhe baat karni thi ya tum dono ko baat karni thi...?

Tarika continued : Aur ek hi baat karni thi ya alag-alag baatein karni thi...?

Now Dareya was embarrassed...

Acp: Tum logon ko mauka mila nahi ki chal pade dono ko pareshan karne...Daya hame tumhare aur Shreya ke baare mein sab kuch pata hai...

Dr Salunkhe(DrS): Haan...aur yeh sab bhi iss Abhijeet ne hi bataaya tha...

Acp: Salunkhe tu ek second chup rahega please...

DrS: Ab maine kya kiya boss?

Acp: Ek minute ruk tu...Haan Daya tum chinta mat karo...ham tum dono ka pura saath denge...par Shreya ki sagaai ho chuki hai toh...

Shreya: Sir, muzhe usse koi fark nahi padta hai...main usse sagaai tod loongi...unofficially toh tut hi chuki hai...bas officialy...karna baaki hai...

This time they exclaimed together: KYAAAA? UNOFFICIALLY? Par kab toda tumne? Yeh sab hua kab?

Daya: Sir woh sab kuch kaafi pehle hi ho chuka tha...uss hi din jab muzhe goli lagi thi ...bas ab parents ki dealings mein hame aapki madad...

Abhi: Arre Daya Tum logon ko chinta karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...ham hai na tumhare saath...

Now he stood up and announced: TOH AAJ SE HAMAARA SAGAAI TODNE KA MISSION SHURU HOTA HAI...THEEK HAI...

And everyone burst out laughing loudly...after such a long time they...the loving CID Family was laughing whole heartedly...they rejoiced in the small get together...they were together...Dareya were extremely glad to have their family on their side...who would no doubt...do anything in the world to bring them together...forever...

Hence... they joined hands for the mission to unite Daya and Shreya...Shreya and Daya too rejoiced whole-heartedly, unaware of the miseries that were on their way to bring a gruesome change in their lives...

**So, that's the end of this part guys...thank you for reading...believe me guys, there's more to the story and the plot than you might be thinking...so please review guys...I just have a question for you all—please tell me if you know the episode from 2013 which you think is the best Dareya moment ever shown in the show...and please tell me if you think that Dareya is the best jodi on Indian Television...well I think it surely is, don't you? Let's hope that something good happens in the show too...**


	6. Shreya ki majboori

**Hello everyone...I am back with the next part of my story...before time I had promised...enjoy this part...and thank you so much for the reviews for the 5****th**** part...**

**Chapter 6:**

**Next morning: Shreya's home: time 7a.m.**

Shreya could not sleep the entire night...some thoughts...rather frightening thoughts crippled her mind...she longed to talk to her parents—whereas meanwhile the anticipation of the dire consequences of her words on them stopped her from talking...the struggle between the heart and mind had begun now...and mind again seemed to be taking over her heart...why had her father hid all his problems till then form her?...what was the result now...it had all came out when it was not needed...now his deeds had become a threat to her...yes- a threat!...she thought...

Only one thing in the world consoled her-gave her heart the will to tell her mind-it will soon be alright...all will be well soon...yes, it was her Daya Sir's words..._ " Nahi Shreya...aisa kuchh nahi hoga please Shreya...aisa bilkul mat socho...ham milkar sab theek kar lenge Shreya...itne saare mushkilon se ham haar nahi sakte toh yeh kya cheez hai?...sab theek ho jayega Shreya...bhagwaan par bharosa rakho Shreya..."_

And her thougths were broken away by a knock at the door—

"Beta...dekho kaun aaya hai..." her father called from outside her room...

Her heart gave away her thoughts, it gave her a spark of happiness...she rushed out to confront him...yes...the person whom she wanted to be with her at the moment...but...a voice disappointed her...

"Shreya beta, dekho Siddharth aayaa hai..." her mother called out to her...

"Haan mummy", she replied solemnly...

Sid: Shreya...tum theek ho na...main saari raat tumhe phone karta raha...par tumne uthaya hi nahi...toh socha tumse aakar mil hi loon...

Shreya(in a fit of anger on seeing him): Haan Siddharth...tumhare wahan se BHAAG jane ke baad bhi main bach gayiii...(she said sarcastically)...

Sid: Dekho Shreya...main jaanta hoon tum muzhse naaraj ho...par Shreya...main wahan se sirf isliye nikla tha taaki tumhare colleagues ko iss baare mein jaankaari dekar unki madad se tumhe bacha sakoon...maine Abhijeet se baat bhi ki thi...

Shreya: Achca?...theek hai...(she tried to be normal)...main toh bas aise hi pooch rahi thi...woh mera phone kahin kho gayaaa hai...isliye...

After a minute of awkward silence...she spoke again...

Shreya: Waise Siddharth, tum itni subah...yahan...kyaa baat hai?

Now her parents also came to the scene in the living room...

Shreya's Father(Sd): Arre Siddharth beta...khade kyun ho baitho na...

Shreya's Mother(Sm): Haan haan beta aao na...hamaare saath baitho na...bolo kya baat hai(she made him to sit beside her)...

Sid: Shreya...woh asal mein...woh tumhe yeh dikhaane aaya tha bas...(he produced a small envelope to her...)dekho...baatao kaisa hai...

Shreya hesitatingly took the envelope and took out the paper like thing from it...

She was taken aback... it was the moment she wanted to die...she wanted to end her life...not a word spilled out of her mouth...her heart was cursing herself...her decisions in life...her carelessness in relationship...the bruteness and selfishness of her past...now the thing had come to this extent...this damn thing...sucked out the life out of her...

Yes—it was a card-a wedding card-with the captions-

"**Shreya weds Siddharth"**...

She felt like fainting...her brain was giddy...her heart was weeping...her mind was blank...her thoughts were dizzy...and tears which escaped her moist eyes...only told her one thing-suck your tears back-for no one will hear what your heart says...what your heart shouts will always fall on deaf ears by whom you are surrounded...no one can understand you...no one can feel your emotions...no one cares for your wish...your want...your love...

Siddharth was in time to follow her reaction...

Sid: Kyaa hua Shreya? Pasand nahi aaya kya? ...agar aisa hai toh...

Shreya's throat was too moist to make her utter anything...the lump in her throat did allow only a word to pass out of her mouth...

Shreya: Na...Naaa...Nahiii...toh...achca...achca ha...hai...k...ka...kab...ki date...tey...hui...hai...?

She was barely able to speak out...hiding her tears...she trotted forward...towards the living room...yes-there was only one person who had a bit feeling what Shreya was thinking at the moment...her father...

Sid: Arre Shreya...abhi date tey nahi hui hai...bas main design pasand karwaane ke liye yeh sample laaya tha...waise tumhe badi jaldee hai shaadi ki...haan?

How indifferent was he to her emotions...she thought...not a bit of understanding...yes-she wants to get married...BUT NOT TO HIM...

Siddharth: Achca laga aapko Uncle, Aunty? (And he showed them the sample wedding card)...

They were too delighted to realise Shreya's emotions...their smile and laughter acted as the fuel to her burning heart...how can they be so ignorant of her feelings...are they being selfish?...or they are too engaged in happiness to look over the sadness which is engulfing her soul?...thought she...now it is high time...she HAS TO TALK TO HER parents...otherwise she might end up remorsing her actions...nothing else...her inner self told her to muster the courage to reveal her true feelings to them...but her rational self asked her or rather compelled her to remain quiet so as not to bring about fatal consequences for her beloved parents...

Siddharth went after a while...

Shreya approached her father who was in another room...her mother was in another room...it was the best time to reveal the truth to her father...she had a tiny feeling that her father might understand her view...or her emotions...

Shreya: Papa...

Sf: Haan beta...aao na...baitho...

Shreya: Papa woh...muzhe aapse kuchch jaroori baat karni hai...

Sf: Haan beta...bolo...kya baat hai...baitho na...

Shreya: Haan papa... (And she sat beside him)...papa woh...papa woh main yeh kehna chhati thi ki main...

Sf: Beta...saaf saaf kaho na kya baat hai...aaraam se baatao beta...bolo...kya hua hai...

Yes, now it was the time to reveal...

Shreya: Papa...woh...papa...main Siddharth se shaadi nahi karna chhati... (She spoke in one breath)...

Her father was shocked to see her speak like this...

Sf: Beta...tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?...dimaag toh theek hai tumhara...

Shreya: Papa main kisi aur se pyaar karti hoon...papa please main yeh shaadi nahi karna chhati...

Sf: Kyaaaaaaa?...Beta, tum yeh kya keh rahi ho?...tumhe pata hai na ki tumhari sagaai ho chuki hai...aur...yeh sab...

Shreya: Papa...muzhe sab kuchch pata hai...woh jo paise aapne liye the...Siddharth ke papa se...aur...

Sf: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa...yeh sab...tumhe...kaise...Beta dekho...main tumhe sab kuchch batata hoon...beta meri baat suno...(he was almost in a panic)...

Shreya: Sunne ke liye kuchch bhi nahi hai ab papa...please papa...meri shaadi Siddharth se mat karwaiye...please papa...

Sf: Dekho Beta...paison ka intzaam main kar raha hoon...

Shreya: Papa...par kab tak...agar yeh meri shaadi...tak nahi hua toh...

Sf: Dekho Beta...agar tumhe yeh sab pata hai toh yeh bhi pata hoga ki tumhari mummy heart patient hai...aur agar unki dil par jara bhi joar pada toh...

Shreya: Papa isiliye toh...main aapse baat karne aayii hoon...muzhe pata hai mummy ke baare mein...isiliye toh...papa please sirf aap hi hain jo mummy se baat kar...

Before she could complete, an acute wailing sound met their ears...Shreya recognised it at once...

Yes-it was her mother's cry...they were unaware that she was eavesdropping their conversation and she had thus heard every bit of their talk...

Shreya screamed for help...her father came to her rescue...her mother had an acute pain in her heart... she called the ambulance...

she was wailing with pain...and repeatedly screaming-

"Yeh tumne achcha nahi kiya...bilkul nahi...main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungii...kabhi nahiiiii..."

Ambulance arrived immediately thereafter, they went carrying her for the nearby city hospital...

What a test God was taking from her...when she was in the middle of an ocean of difficulties...God sent a giant mountain all the way from his abode in the sky to crush her beneath it...

Weeping was out of bounds for her...she was in a state of absolute shock...her senses failed her...her limbs had become numb...her mind was not able to take in the situation in which she was engulfed at the moment...her heart was cursing her actions...her soul was totally exasperated...and her conscience was too guilty of her deeds...

She was unable to move herself up...or get up from the bench outside the ICU and peep into it's window ...she was not able to talk to her father...their eyes never met...her inner self cursed her heart...that heart...that was solely responsible for the ordeals...the acute pain...her mother was undergoing at the moment...then suddenly a raging fear...a horrible fear returned to her...

_What if something happens to her mother...?_

She shivered horribly on the mere thought of losing her mother forever...

Just then the doctor came out of the ICU, Shreya rushed to him...

"Mummy theek toh hai naa...Doctor saab..."her voice shook badly...she was stammering...

Doctor smiled...a vibe of hope rushed over her...

Doctor: Dekhiye woh khatre se bhahar hain...bas ek chhota sa cardiac attack tha...jyada serious nahi hai...aap unhe jald hi ghar le ja sakenge...bas ek baat ka khaas khayaal rakhna hoga aap logon ko...

Her heart gave a leap of happiness...her soul had rushed back into her body...

Shreya spoke immediately: Woh kya Doctor...?

Doctor: Yehi ki unke dil par jyada jor na pade...yeh attack bada bhi ho sakta tha...unhe kisi bhi tarah ke stress se door rakhiyega...nahi toh unki jaan par bhi ban sakti hai...

Her father now spoke: Haan theek hai Doctor saab...ham dhyaan rakhenge...

The doctor went away after a while...

They reached back to their home after a few hours...

All the way to their home, her mind was in a turmoil...the words of the doctor rang in her ears which shivered her...

"_Unke dil par jyada jor na pade...yeh attack bada bhi ho sakta tha...unhe kisi bhi tarah ke stress se door rakhiyega...nahi toh unki jaan par bhi ban sakti hai..."_

Now she could not do anything which can be harmful for her mother...she will...and she should sacrifice her happiness for the sake of her mother...after all her mother must have sought utter happiness for her future by arranging her marriage with Siddharth...she will let go all the 'unnecessary' charms in her life...she owes no one more than her mother and father in this world...and she resolved to do anything for the sake of their happiness...

It was 12 noon now...

She checked her phone upon reaching her home...12 missed calls...10 from Daya Sir and 2 from Abhijeet Sir...

She immediately called back...to Abhijeet...: Hello Abhijeet Sir...

" Arre Shreya...kahaan ho tum...aur tumhara phone..."

She cut him haphazardly and explained him all her morning ordeals in all the necessary details...Abhijeet was stunned to listen her errands...her troublesome errands...

He allowed her at once to stay at home for the day...

Heaving a small sigh of relief, she hung up and went to her mother...

Her mother was quite normal by now...but she could not muster up the courage to speak to her...

She approached her after a while...and spoke in a low voice...

Shreya: Mummy...aap theek ho na...

Sm: Haan beta...abhi toh theek hoon...par na jaane kab tak theek rahungi...

Shreya: Mummy...please aisa mat bolo...please...mummy, main aapse waada karti hoon...main aapki koi baat nahi taalungi...aaj se...aap jo bolengi main karungi...aur haan main khusi se Siddharth se shaadi bhi kar loongi...(she had a lump in her throat by now...and tears formed in her eyes...)

Sm: Beta...pehle tu yeh bata kit u subah apne papa kin paison ki len-den ki baat kar rahi thi?...

Her heart skipped a beat...she could not reveal this to her at any cost...

She spoke finally: Mummy...woh toh kuchch bhi nahi tha...bas woh toh( just then her father reached her with a bowl of soup)...arre papa...mummy yeh lo tum soup piyo...achca lagega...(and she managed to change the topic...)

Her mother sipped the soup...and spoke: Beta...please phir kabhi aisii baatein mat karna...

Shreya cut her and assured her: Nahi mummy...chahe kuch bhi ho jayee...main aapki har baat maanungi...maine wada kiya hai na aapse...(she wiped her tears and pretended to smile now)...chalo mummy...ab soup pee lo...nahi toh thanda ho jayega...

Shreya could now do anything in the world to assure her mother that she will never in the world go against her will...

They smiled gladly...and she held her mother in a tight embrace...an embrace of the pure, heavenly love...care...and affection...

**Next day in the CID Bureau: Time 8o'clock morning...4****th**** December:**

Shreya was one among the first to arrive...all were busily engrossed in their respective works...just then the Duo arrived in the Bureau, along with Acp who rushed to his cabin immediately.

They both were greeted by everyone...Shreya too greeted them...but her strange...the hesitant behaviour was noticed by Duo...they approached her immediately...

Daya: Shreya...sab theek toh hai na...woh kal Abhijeet ne muzhe bataaya ki...(but was cut)...

Shreya was trying hard to hide her overflowing emotions...she wanted to hide herself in his loving arms...secure herself in him from all the miseries...hug him dearly...and convey all that she wished, to him...

But she stopped herself...no...she thought...she HAS TO BE STRONG...she has promised her mother...

Shreya: Haan Sir...sab bilkul theek hai...(and she turned aside and hid her face from him...as she feared he might read or rather, understand her feelings...)

Daya: Par Shreya tum toh thoda pareshan lag rahi ho...kya hua hai...muzhe nahi bataaogi...

But his words were left unanswered by a ringing phone...yes this damn phone...this...ugly...litttle device always renders man in the middle of a chaos...

His heart went into the memories of a unpleasant incident which took place with him on the day when Abhijeet for the first time took him to her home...yes...it was the day when Siddharth was coming for the marriage talk...to her home...he stood at the entrance of her home...in front of her...she looked beautiful...or rather...she always looks beautiful...he thought...and she said:

"_Boliye na Sir, kya baat hai...aap chup kyun hain...Sir...kahiye na...kya baat hai..."_

Her voice had called the attention of her parents...and they humbly invited him inside...

He was about to enter...when...this damn...little device rang...and he had to leave Shreya...thinking...or rather justifying: DID DAYA SIR REALLY LOVED HER?

If he had confessed his feelings to her on that very day...all these events...these nightmarish events...may not have occurred...and today she would not have been engaged to Siddharth...and they would have been together...

"Arre Daya kahan kho gaye..." Abhijeet was calling him all this while...and he came out to reality and found himself being stared upon by almost everyone in the Bureau...

"Haaan Abhijeet bolo kyaaa hua..." he managed to speak...

Abhi: Ek khoon hua hai...hame jaana hoga...chalein ab?

Daya: Haan bhai chalo...

And they went to the crime spot...it was quite a busy day...and they had not a minute to relax...the two teams were engrossed thoroughly in their works...solving the case at hand...

Meanwhile, Shreya always tried to avoid Daya thoroughout the day...whenever he wanted to talk to her...she either avoided him straightforwardly or interrupted him by asking a question related to the case altogether...

At about 4o'clock, they returned to the Bureau...after having solved the case...everyone was busy in their file and the other works assigned to them... Shreya took an excuse and went outside the Bureau for a while...

Now Daya was too much bewildered...he decided to talk to his best buddy Abhijeet now...

"Yaar Abhijeet, yeh Shreya ko hua kyaa hai?...subah se theek se baat bhi nahi kar rahi hai muzhse...kahin koi problem..."

Abhi: Nahi yaar...aise achanak kyaa problem aayegi...jaroor uski tabiyet theek nahi hogi...

Abhijeet did his best to hide all that he had from Shreya the previous day...primarily because he did not want to see Daya disappointed...and lose hope...or be shattered...completely...

Daya: Tumhe kuchch pata hai...Abhijeet...hai na...

Now Daya had sensed his lies...or rather...white lies...

Abhi: Nahi yaar...muzhe...m...muzhe...kucch pata hota toh main...tumse chhupata kyaa?

Daya was a bit annoyed now...what was he? a fool?...why did everyone take him for granted?...no one talks to him openly...why...even his closest friends...even dare to hide big things from him...the things that matters to him a lot...things that have to have a direct impact on him and his life...

Daya: Pata hai Abhijeet...tum jhoot bolne mein bilkul nikkame ho...kamse kum theek se expressions toh diyaa karo...nahi?

Abhi: Yaar Daya woh main bas...

Daya: Abhijeet tum bataa rahe ho muzhe ki kyaa baat hai ya main direct Shreya se hi baat karoon...

Now Abhijeet had to confess...

Abhi: Darasal baat yeh hai Daya ki...woh...Shreya ki... mummy kal...(but he was cut by the noises of people happily coming towards the Bureau...Duo were bewildered and stood fixed listening)...

They recognised some of the voices...yes it was of the CID officers...their colleagues...and one of the voices was quite unforgettable-Daya immediately spoke astounded to the noises..."Siddharth ki aawaz..."

Abhi: Arre haan Daya yeh toh...Siddharth ki hi aawaz hai...par yeh yahaan is waqt...(he said thinking)...

He looked at his watch...it was 5o'clock...

Suddenly...some sad...unpleasant memories...engulfed his mind...the last time Siddharth came to Bureau...their friendship had come to the verge of breaking up...uncanny thoughts crippled his mind in anticipation of the forecoming things...and his and Daya's words...rang repeatedly in his ears...

"_Dekhiye...main aap dono ko sab kuchch samjhaata hoon..."_

"_Kucch bhi samajhne... ya samajhaane ka time khatam ho gayaa Abhijeet..."_

He prayed to God in his mind that this time...nothing such happens which may bring an unexpected storm of troubles in their lives...

The sounds became all the more clear and they distinctly heard Shreya's voice...her happy voice...her cheerful voice... Daya wondered what the matter was...

Daya: Shreya...yeh sab kya...

Just then Siddharth came up to him...and hugged him...

Sid: Daya...aakhir kaar muzhe tumhe thank you kehne ka sahi mauka mil hi gayaa...thank you so much...meri jaan aur meri jaaan ko bachaane ke liye...(he said cheerfully)...

What did he say now?... Daya's fury was now on the top of his head...how dare he say like that...and in front of him...?...he calmed himself down...but could not hide his feelings...

Daya: Yeh tum kyaa keh rahe ho Siddharth?...aur tum achanak yaha par...?...kya baat hai...

Sid: Daya un sab baton se pehle tum muh meetha toh karlo...Shreya...jaraa mithai ka dabaa dena...

Now Shreya came to the scene...

Shreya: Haan...yeh lo Siddharth ...(and she forwarded the packet)...

Siddharth took the packet and thrust a ladoo in Daya's mouth...he tried to protest...but calmed himself down on seeing Shreya...

Abhi: Par yaar Siddharth bolo toh sahii baat kya hai...

Sid: Yeh lijiye aap dono...personal invitation dene aaya hoon yahaan main...(and he gave both of them the envelope...the decorated envelope...no...a decorated wedding card envelope!)

Abhi: Yeh kyaa hai?...

And they together opened the envelope...and took out the card...

_**Shreya **_

_**weds**_

_**Siddharth ...**_

_**31**__**st**__** December 2014...**_

Abhijeet coughed heavily...the sweet in his mouth choked him almost out of his breath...needless to say...he was stunned...and tried hard to catch his breath...

Shreya: Sir...aaap theek toh hai na...(and she forwarded him a glass of water)...

Now he managed to speak...but was still stammering...

Abhi: Haan main theek hoon...woh...toh bas...yeh sab...mera matlab...shaadi...itni jaldeee...

Sid: Arre...kyun date acchii nahi lagii aapko kya...

Now Abhijeet tried to sound a bit convincing...and not too awkward...

Abhi: Arre nahi...nahi...aisiii koi bhi baat nahi hai...saal ka antiim din...accha hai...bahaut accha hai...waise...CONGRATULATIONS TO BOTH OF YOU...

And they shook hands merrily... Siddharth was pulled in by the other Officers and they celebrated gladly...sweets and hugs were exchanged and they danced about and celebrated...

Daya was too shocked to take in all this... the Duo stood at the same position transfixed... Abhijeet looked over to his buddy...and found him blank...his face was white...his eyes so full of expressions...those expressions...whose value could not be felt even by someone whom he loved more than his life itself...and he stood gazing fixedly at the wedding card...unable to mutter a word...

Abhi: Daya...

Daya did not reply...rather, he was not in a position to reply...his heart skipped many beats...his limbs had become numb...he was unable to move a bit...as he looked over and over to the wedding card...he thought...yeah...only a month or so...after then...he and Shreya would be...and he could not think further...and he thrust the card on the table...and was about to go away...when Siddharth called him...

Sid: Arre Daya, kahan chal diye...mithai toh khaa lo...aur yeh koi bolne ki baat toh hai nahi...next month...aana zarooor...theek hai na...

Now Daya tried to go over this...he barely managed to reply as the tears he succumbed back...filled his throat and obstructed his voice...

Daya: H...h...haan...Siddharth...main zaroor...main zaroor aaunga...

And he could speak no more...how could he...what was left to say...now he sincerely...obviously...definitely...and deliberately...wanted to get out of this scene...where he could rest at peace...where his soul could find some peace...some relief...

"**Waiting is painful...forgetting is very painful...but not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering..."**

Shreya stared at him from a distance...their eyes met and they communicated their emotions...their bond was so strong that their eyes itself could speak so much...convey so much to each other...feel so much of each other's pains...which their vocal chords could never convey to each other...in reality...

"_How can you do this to me...?"_

Just then his phone rang...this damn little thing...he thought...did this again...but this time not for the worse...but for the better...never in his life he had thanked God so much for making his phone ring as he did at this time...how sincerely he wanted to get away from this terrible nightmare...which he never ever wanted to encounter in his life...but God has something else...maybe...he thought...something worse in store for him...

He quickly moved away to a secluded corner...his nerves urged him to talk to Shreya...but his mind put down all requests and decided to hear from her very soon...

He glanced at her for one last time...and then at his watch...it said-6p.m...and he hurriedly went away from the Bureau in his car...with a heavy heart and moist eyes...

His mind was racing...his thoughts were not pleasant...maybe this is the end of their relationship...their unsaid relationship...their selfless relationship...their loved relationship...

He lay in his home...on his sofa...he checked his phone...12 missed calls...all from Abhijeet...maybe Shreya did not want to talk to him...maybe...she was undergoing the same pain...the same misery which he was experiencing at the moment...maybe...but something else reflected in her face...yes...she was cheerful...she was happy...yes...why shouldn't she be happy?...everyone in the world loves to make him unhappy...break his heart...to gain happiness...

He thought of the times when they had promised her that they will together convince her parents...maybe...he thought... she was happy with Siddharth...and maybe...she wanted to forget him...

Daya was shattered...he had not expected this in his dream...yes he resolved...from now onwards...he will never interfere in Shreya's matters...he will never indulge himself between Shreya and Siddharth...he has forever respected her and her decisions from his heart...and will never in the future...do anything which might pain her...if she is happy-he is happy...yes he will go out of her...no...'their' life...forever...

As he was engrossed in his thoughts...the doorbell came to life...he opened the door...it was none other than the person who cared for him the most in the world. ...his brother Abhijeet...

He quickly wiped his tears. ... "Ohh...tum ho...aao Abhijeet...andar aao..."

Abhi: Dekho Daya main wo...bas...woh tum phone nahi utha rahe the toh muzhe chinta ho gayii...

Daya: Dekho Abhijeet...muzhe kisi ki bhi hamdardi ki koi jaroorat nahi hai...tum acchi tarah jaante ho ki main Shreya ke har faisle ki bahaut izzat karta hoon...aur agar woh khush hai toh main bhi khush hoon...aur haan...woh phone par mera dhyaan nahi gayaa isliye...nahi utha saka bas...

However well he tried but he could not hide his emotions from him...Abhijeet could not see him in this state...so disappointed...so shattered...so miserable...now...it is the time...he thought...he has to do something...something which can bring Daya and Shreya together...something which can resolve all their pain...something which can bring...that cute...little smile back on his brother's face...for which he longed for...which had been lost since many days...

As Daya lay on his sofa...dejected and disappointed... cursing his fate...Shreya's cheerful face came before his eyes...how happy she was...he thought...

"_Koi baat nahi Shreya...agar tum khush ho toh...toh main bhi khush hoon..."_

**So here is the end of this part guys...hope you all love it...please tell me your feelings for this story in your reviews...especially this part...and I also hope that our combined efforts will surely bring our DaReya back in the show...next update will be probably on 24****th****...till then enjoy this part and tell me after reading how it was...thank you...**


	7. The Case

**Hello everyone...here is the next part...enjoy...**

**Chapter 7**

**Next day in CID Bureau**

It was just a normal working day in Bureau...everyone was quite busy in their works...except one who was constantly looking at someone...after solving a case...they were about to go for the lunch when Daya approached approached Shreya. ...

Daya: Shreya muzhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...cafetaria aaogi do minute ke liye...

It was the first time in the last two days that Daya talked with her...how her ears yearned to hear his voice...yes she agreed at once...how could she refuse?

Shreya: Haan Sir...chaliye...

They seated opposite to each other in the cafetaria...

Shreya: Kahiye Sir kya hua...aapne muzhe yaha par kyun bulaya?

Abhijeet was listening their conversation from the doorway. ...from the entrance to the cafetaria...

Daya: Shreya woh muzhe tumse ek baat poochna tha...

Shreya: Haan Sir...poochiiye na...

Daya: Shreya woh main... (he was talking to her like it was their first meeting...he could not find the right words...)

Shreya: Haan Sir...

Now he made up his mind...he switched his vision and looked directly into her eyes...he was dazzled...his mind was racing...but blankly...looking into her eyes made him speechless altogether...

Shreya: Sir muzhe wapas jana hoga...kaam hai bahaut...

Daya: Dekho Shreya...main tumhe tumhaari shaadi tey ho jaane ke liye congratulations kehna chhata tha...aur...

Shreya had never expected this from him...but she calmed herself...

Shreya: Bas..?...aur kucch nahi kehna hai aapko?

Daya: Dekho Shreya...main jaanta hoon ki tumne yeh saare faisle bahaut soch samazh kar hi liye hain...aur main in sab ke beech main aana nahi chhata...

Shreya: Toh phir kya chhate hain aap sir? ...

Daya: Shreya bas main tumse yeh poochna chhata tha ki... (now he took a deep breath and spoke finally)...Shreya tum muzhse bas ek baar yeh keh do...ki...ki...yeh jo bhi ho raha hai...tum uss sab se bilkul khush ho...aur...aur...aur yeh bhi ki...ki...ki tum muzhse pyaar nahi karti ho...bas...mere dil ka bozh halka ho jayega...

Shreya stood up... her heart skipped a beat...she had never expected that Daya Sir could speak to her like that...how could override her emotions...how could he be so indifferent? How could her Daya Sir be unable to anticipate her plight...did he really didnot have a hint of her misery or was he actually trying to console himself and her too for leaving this relationship incomplete ...forever?

Her mouth was about to speak the truth when her mother's face came before her eyes...no... she has to be strong...she thought...she will never do anything which can bring her pain...but how can she even think of lying to her Daya sir? she spoke finally...with a tone of anguish and disappointment...

"Sir..."

"Kya soch rahi ho Shreya?..."

" Sir...yeh baat...Sir agar mere sar par koi bandook rakh kar bhi yeh kehne ko bole na...phir bhi main yeh na boolun...aur aap...yeh...(and she was unable to speak any further. ...her moist throat prevented her...)

And she walked away hurriedly towards the door, wiping her tears...and hiding her overwhelming emotions from...from her Daya Sir...and from her heart too...

Daya was still in a state of shock...what did she say just now? He was unable to take in her words at once...he stood transfixed at the same place gaping blankly at the floor from his eyes...although his mind never diverted from viewing her lovely...beautiful...and heavenly visage...which was at the moment ...shed of all it's beauty and aura he died for...

Abhijeet was overhearing all their conversations...even mercy would seek mercy on the miserable plight of his dear brother and his beloved...

**"What a world our almighty has designed...where the right of the two selfless lovers to stay happily together...lies in the hands of everything unimportant in the world except the love they possess and harbour for each other ..."**

They returned to the Bureau ...but separately...Daya went first...and was later followed by Abhijeet who did not go in front of him immediately. ...

They were busy in their works...the Duo were standing at a corner of the veranda. ...and the others were in the Bureau. ...Suddenly. ...

The door opened and two voices could distinctly be heard calling Daya's name separately...

" Daya beta...Daya beta...beta ..."

They were surprised to hear two strange-one male and the one female voices...no...two unfamiliar voices repeatedly calling Daya's name...

But one...actually two people could make out the voice...

"Shreya beta..."

"Dadi...dadu...aap..."

She got up and rushed to them and hugged them dearly...

Yes-they were none other than Shreya's grandparents...

"Arre Daya beta...Kahan ho tum...?"

Daya rushed to the Bureau on recognizing the voice at once...

Daya was all the more surprised upon their surprise visit...

Daya: Arre...Uncle...Aunty...aap log yahan...

Everyone stood surprised and elated...except one person who stood smiling... as if he had expected their arrival...his mind rushed into a quick flashback as he rejoiced at his quick decision of the previous day...

**Abhijeet' s home...time 6 p.m.- the previous day:**

He went straight to his home after his meeting with Daya. His mind was racing and a number of questions popped into his head at once..._how can he bring everything to normal...is there nothing he can do...? How can rest in peace when his two best friends were on the verge of getting separated forever...? Is there not a single available way to unite them...?_

He too was about to lay his hands down when a sudden idea hit his sharp mind...

Yes...he thought. ...there is someone who can surely bring an end to all problems in their life...why did not he think of this before?...now...he thought is the right time to seek their help...

He immediately dialled a number on his phone...the person picked up his call...

"Hello..."

" Hello...auntyji...namaste...main Abhijeet bol raha hoon...Daya ka dost...Shreya ka..."

" Haan haan beta pata hai...baat toh aise kar raha hai jaise pehli baar muzhse baat kar raha hai...accha beta kaise ho tum...aur Daya aur Shreya beti kaisii hai?"

" Sab theek hain aunty...aap logon ko bahaut miss kiya...Shreya ki sagaai mein..."

"Arre haan beta pata hai muzhe...par ham kya karte...? Hamare ek dost...bahaut hi kareebi dost ki tabiyat achanak kharab ho gayii thi...toh hame unke paas rehna par gaya tha kafii dinon ke liye...aur beta tum toh jaante hi hi ki jammu mein mobile phone toh kaam karta hai nahi...ab uski dekhbaal mein itne phas gaye ki kisi se baat karne ka soojha hi nahi...pata hai beta...Shreya bhi muzhse bahaut naaraz thi ...sagaai mein naa aa saki isliye...par kya karun beta... dosti mein sab nibhaana padta hai...nahi...?"

"Haan aunty...yeh baat toh hai...wahii nibha raha hoon main bhi..." these words slipped out of his mouth accidentally. ...

" Kyaa...matlab...?"

" Arre kucch nahi Aunty. ...aap bataiyee na kab aa rahi hain...?"

"Bas beta...kal hi ham Mumbai pahunnch rahe hain..."

"Arre waah..."

" Haan...aur sabse pehle ham log tum logon se hi milne aayenge...theek hai..."

"Theek hai aunty...accha ab main rakhta hoon...aapse kal mulakaat toh ho rahi hai na ab toh...?

"Haan beta...parso hi main jammu se lauti hoon...aur main tum logon ke paas aane ki soch hi rahi thi ki...tumhara phone aa gayaa...main kal tak pahunchti hoon...theek hai beta..."

" Ok aunty. ...bye..."

"Byee...beta...aur haan...Shreya ko kuchch batana mat...surprise hoga mera arrival..."

"Haan haan aunty...kuchch nahi bolunga main...accha...theek hai...bye..."...and he hung up...

How relieved he felt now...now all his trust was upon Shreya's grandparents who he thought...no who he believed...will surely bring them together by convincing her parents. ...he now was filled with optimism and hope...not for the coming future...but for the fruitful...upcoming future... the next day...

**Present time:**

He and Daya immediately went and touched their feet and took their blessings. ...which was needed by him the most in the world at this point of time...

Now they spoke. ...

Shreya's grandpa (Sg): Arre beta...khush raho...beta...kya tum bhi...haan...hame bulaya bhi nahi... (and he thrust two ladoos at once in his mouth...)

Daya almost choked...but others continued to take their blessings too and Shreya hugged them dearly...

Shreya: Kitna miss kiya hai maine aap ko...dadi...ek phone bhi nahi lagta tha aapka toh...

Sg: Aur muzhe miss nahi kiya...aur apni sagai ki badhai bhi nahi dene diya...

Now Daya was finally able to speak...

" Par uncle...aunty...aap log achnak yahan...mera matlab hai..."

Before he could complete two another ladoos was thrust in his open mouth...

Shreya's grandma (Sgm): Kyaa beta...kaisii batein karta hai...sagaai toh badkismati seh miss karhi chuke hain ham toh...aur kya hame tu tumhari aur Shreya ki shaadi bhi miss karne ko keh raha hai...haan...?

These innocent words...these words...just fell on everyone like a giant mountain...which had crushed all their's abilities to speak...they simply looked at each other's face...there was not a word by anyone...the Bureau which was overflowing with happiness...joy and laughter...now transformed into a place as quiet as a graveyard...in a fraction of a second...

Her grandparents were also shocked by the sudden silence...

Sg: Arre...ab tum logon ko hua kyaaa...achanak se sannata kar diya...arre hua kya...bolo toh sahi...

Noone spoke...rather no one found it easy to explain their plight...their sad...miserable plight...

Sgm: Arre...koi kucch bolega bhi kya...hua kya tum sab ko yeh achanak? Haan...?

Seeing no one responding still...they decided to ask Shreya...

" Beta ab tum hi bataao...kya hua haan...?"

Even Shreya was not able to utter single word...all her joyful...happy moments spent with her Daya Sir flashed through her eyes...she tried hard not a let a tear slip out of her eyes. ...which was symbolic of the agony which she was going through at the moment...

She spoke finally...

Shreya: Dadi...woh...baat yeh hai ki...meri sagaai darasal... (and her voice choked... )

Sgm: Beta... tum theek ho na...kya hua bolo...tumhari sagaai. ...haan...kyaa...

Her grandma turned to Abhijeet and Daya now...

" Beta...kya baat hai..."

Daya's head was down...facing the floor...so Abhijeet spoke now...

Abhi: Uncle...aunty...asal mein...baat yeh hai ki...S... Sh...Shreya ki sagaaai...darasal D...Da...Daya se nahi...hui hai...

These were the most painful words to utter for Abhijeet as he stammered all the way through his words...

The box of sweets fell from the hands of Shreya's grandma...it was the first thing in that 7 minutes which had made a loud noise...

Sgm: Abhijeet beta yeh tum kyaa keh rahe ho...kya sach mein. ...

Abhijeet spoke very reluctantly. ..." Haan aunty...yeh...yeh s...sa...sach...hai..."

"Kyaaa...toh phir...beta (and she turned towards Shreya) phir kisse hui hai...sagaai ...tumharii...?"

Shreya found it hard to speak the truth...it is rightly said- -the truth is always painful...

Shreya: Dadi...meri sagaai Siddharth se hui hai... (she spoke in one breath)...

Sgm: Par beta tu toh Daya se pyaar karti hai na...aur yeh Siddharth beech mein kahan se aa gayaa...?

Wow! Is the confession of love this easy...how easily her grandma spoke about their love...was this really that easy...? Can love for each other could only matter in bringing two lovers together...? Well this is certainly not the case with Dareya... Shreya and Daya's love and concern for each other was extremely well understood by two people whom Daya had met...just on a single occasion...just to save them from some dangerous criminals...while someone...some people who very well knew him from the last two years were unable to understand him or their relationship one bit...

Daya who was lowering his head till now without speaking a word... now tried to excuse himself : Main thodi...der mein aata hoon... (and he went outside the Bureau immediately thereafter)

Shreya replied to her: Nahi dadi...mummy papa meri shaadi Siddharth se karaana chhate hain...woh iss rishte se bahaut khush hain...aur agar wo khush hain toh main khush hoon...

She spoke abruptly. ...she tried hard to be normal...speak without stammering...and convince her dear grandparents...but all was in utter vain...they understood at once that something was bothering her...just like Daya had at once guessed from her behaviour previously that someone was forcing her to accept this relationship...

Sg: Beta...tu muzhse jhoot bolna chhati hai...kyun kar rahi hai tu aisa...kahin tumhari mummy ne toh nahi kucch kaha...

Shreya: Nahi dadu...mummy kyun aisa kuchch karegi...? Woh toh mera sirf bhala chhati hai bas...aur main unki baat...

But her grandma cut her: Beta...tu yeh kehkar muzhe yakeen dilaana chhati hai...yeh khud ko...?

Now her grandpa spoke: Beta...kyaa hua hai...haan...? Hame nahi baataiegi? Apne aap se jhoot bolkar kyaa milega beta...?

Shreya now defended her parents...: Dadi...dekho...main kuchch paane ke liye shaadi nahi kar rahi hoon...main sirf apne mummy papa ke khusi ke liye Siddharth se shaadi kar rahi hoon...bas...aur woh koi aisa waisa larka nahi hai...acchha larka hai...modern hai...papa ke dost ka beta hai...aur mummy-papa ki choice kabhi galat nahi ho sakti hai...

Just then the Bureau phone came to life...and she rushed to pick it up herself...

She said to Abhijeet: Sir hame jaana hoga...ek naya case aaya hai...

Now she turned to her grandparents and said: Dadu...Dadi...aap log abhi ghar jaiiye...main shaam ko ghar aa jaaungi phir ham log baatein karenge...theek hai...

Actually. ...it was not her actual self speaking. ...but it was that Shreya who was fed up with this nonsense. ...this senseless...this non- yielding. ...argument...which could not lead her to anywhere or do her any... any good. ...she thought it to be ok to end this argument and talk to them...or maybe try to convince her grandparents later...somtime later...

Abhijeet: Arre Pankaj...jara uncle aunty ko ghar chhod aana toh...sorry uncle woh darasal hamara kaam hi kucch aisa hai...kabhi bhi phone baj padta hai aur hame jana hota hai...aap log bura mat maniyega please...

Sg: Arre nahi beta...mafii kyun maangte ho?...hame pata hai kitna mushkil kaam hai tum logon ka... (and he looked at Shreya)...ki kabhi kabhi apne baare mein bhi sochna bhool jaate ho...

Pankaj: Jee Sir...(and he turned to them) Chaliye uncle aunty...

So he took them to Shreya's home...and they resumed their normal works...the CID Job...

**Later that afternoon...**

Almost everyone was present in the Bureau...the Duo were standing at a corner facing the window...Abhijeet was speaking something to Daya about the recent case but Daya was looking outside the window and not responding to him...Abhijeet realised this...

Abhi: Kyaa soch rahe ho Daya?...

Daya: kucch nahi Abhijeet. ...bas woh...case...

Abhijeet said : Dekho Daya ab tum muzhse jhoot bol rahe ho...kya baat hai haan...bolo na...

Daya: Yaar Abhijeet...aaj 5th December hai...bas 25-26 din aur...bas...aur phir... (he could say no further)...his voice choked...

Abhijeet tried to console him: Yaar Daya bhai maante ho na muzhe...haan...phir bharosa rakho muzhpe...sab theek ho jayega...bhagwaan pe bharosa...

Daya: Bharosa hi toh nahi hota hai ab kisipe bhi...aaj tak tumhare alawa mera saath kisi ne nahi diya ...aur...

Abhijeet could do anything in the world to bring him his desired happiness...but now he could only wait and see the consequences of bringing Shreya's grandparents here...they would definitely do something ...he could swear...but now...he thought...

But his thoughts were broken by he sound of Acp calling them both to his cabin...

Acp:Daya...Abhijeet...jara idhar aana...

They both came together. ..."Sir aapne bulaya? "...

"Haan Abhijeet...Daya...muzhe tum dono se ek jaroori baat karni hai...

Abhijeet spoke now: Kya baat hai sir?

Till now everyone was watching them carefully from outside...they wondered what 'secret' talk they were having...

Acp : Mere paas ek case aaya hai...darasal Mumbai aur pune ki police ne hamaari madad maangii hai...

Abhi: Kaisii madad sir?

Acp: Haan...wohi baataa raha hoon...darasal...ek honeymoon resort hai...pune mein...naam hai' THE BLUEMOON RESORT'...usme kucch bahaut badi gadbad chal rahi hai...

Daya: Kaisi gadbad sir?

Acp: Asal mein uss resort mein se pichle teen chaar mahino mein kuchch log...mera matlab hai...kucch couples...gayab ho rahe hain...ajeeb tarike se...wahan ki police ka kehna hai ki...uss resort mein kuchch galat ho raha hai...iski jaankaari...un sab ko hai...par aaj tak unhe ek saboot bhi nahi milaa...aaj tak unke records ke hisaab se 14-15 couples...teen chaar mahino ke andaar hi mysteriously gayaab ho gayee...kisi ko kuchch bhi pata nahi hai...koi traces nahi hain unke...woh kahan kaise gaye...kab gayee...kucch bhi nahi...aur to aur hotel waalo ka bhi in sab mein kuchch bhi kehna nahi hai...police ko aaj tak unke khilaaf ek bhi saboot nahi milaa hai...koi kehta hai ki...hotel mein gadbad hai...koi kehta hai ki koi gang hai jo hotel ko barbaad karna chhata hai...police waalon ne kaaii baar hotel mein pehra diyaa...par unke rehte kuchch bhi nahi hua...aur 2-3 baar unke naak ke neeche se log gayaab ho gaye hain...

Abhi: Sir...phir yeh to kaafi serious case hai...hame ab aur der nahi karni chhahiye...kuchch toh karna padega...

Acp: Daya...Abhijeet...iss case mein ek aur khaas baat hai...

Daya: Woh kyaa hai Sir?

Acp: Jis bhi din...koi couple gayaab hota hai...uss resort se...uss din hi...kisi alag samay par...wahaan ke aas paas ke logon ko kuchch ajeeb si aawajein sunaai deti hain...kabhi raat mein toh kabhi din mein...kisie horn ki awaaz...jaise kuchch...par police ne bhi search kia par unhe kisi gaadi wagera ki koi jaankari haasil nahi hui jiska jikar wahan aas pados ke log karte the...

Daya: Achca sir iska matlab ki...kuchch khichdi toh pak rahi hai wahan...jo shayaad in sab abductions se taluuq rakhti hai...

Acp: Bilkul Daya...main bhi yehi kehna chha raha tha...ab hame kuchch karna hoga...aur haan...yeh rahi uss case ki detailed jankari in files mein...(and he handed them the files...)

They briefly studied the file...

Acp said now: Abhijeet. ...Daya...hame yeh ek mission ki tarah karna hoga...ek secret mission...aur hamme se mere khayaal se...kisi ko...uss resort mein undercover jaana hoga...aur investigation shuru karna hoga...

Abhijeet responded : Hamme se kisi ko...matlab sir...honeymoon couple ki tarah...wahan uss resort mein rehna hoga...

Acp: Haan Abhijeet. ...aur tabhi bina kisi ke aankh pe chhade ham log shuraag dhund paayenge...toh kaun jaaega uss resort mein?

Daya: Isme poochne waali kyaa baat hai Sir? Abhijeet aur Tarika jayenge...aur kya...

Abhi: Arre nahi...Daya...wahan bahaut khatra hai...aur Tarikaji toh ek forensic doctor hain...ek CID officer thodi na hain...

Acp nodded: Haan Daya...baat toh sahi hai...

Daya: Par sir...Tarika ne isse pehle bhi toh kaii baar aise undercover mission par kaam kiya hai...

Acp: Nahi Daya...tab ki baat alag thi...iss baar khatra bahaut hi jyada hai...aise mein ek CID Officer ko hi wahan jaana chahiye. ...

Daya: Phir kaun jaaega?

Abhijeet said immediately: Daya...tum aur Shreya jaao...

Daya: Kyaa...?

Acp: Haan Daya yeh bilkul theek rahega...dono experienced bhi ho...aur tum dono ek saath rahoge toh hamesha safe hi rahoge...aur acche se investigation bhi kar paoge...nahi...?

Daya: Woh sir ...woh sab toh theek hai sir par...Shreya ki 25 dinon mein shaadi hai...aise mein...yeh sab...mere saath...aur resort mein toh ham dono ko...

Abhijeet completed him: Ek hi kamre mein rehna padegaa...

Daya: Wahii toh...aur...

Abhi: Bas acting hii toh karni hai Daya...

Acp: Arre Daya...tum itni chinta kyun karte ho...bas acting hi toh karni hai...waise Shreya...

Daya: Haan Sir...Shreya ki bhi raay jaan lete hain nahi...?

Acp: Theek hai...toh aao mere saath...

Acp approached the others...who had been listening hard what they were talking. ...

Acp: Shreya...idhar aao...

She came to him...and asked: Sir...aapne bulaaya...?

Acp: Haan Shreya. ...aur tum log bhi aa jaao... ( and he called everyone to his cabin...)

They together explained all of them the entire case...

Acp: Toh kyaa kehte ho tum sab?

Sachin said immediately: Daya sir aapko aur Shreya ko jaana hi chahiye. ...

Daya tried to protest but...

Purvi spoke now: Haan sir... aap dono se accha aur koi nahi hoga iss kaam ke liye...

Daya: Woh kyun?

Purvi: Kyunki sir aap dono toh bilkul natural couple lagte hai na... koi shaq nahi karega...

Now everyone smiled...including Acp and Abhijeet at her well-equipped...smart...answer. ...

Acp: Phir theek hai...main, Abhijeet...Daya aur Shreya...Sachin...Purvi...aur Nikhil ...kal hi pune ke liye nikalte hain...aur Kavin aur Dushyant...tum dono baakiyon ke saath yahan ke cases sambhaloge...theek hai...

They agreed immediately...

Daya and Shreya looked at each other...and their eyes communicated...they shared their feelings...their emotions...and their thoughts in a blink of an eye to each other...she spoke now...

Shreya: Sir ...main iss mission ke liye taiyaar hoon...

Acp: Lo...ab toh Shreya bhi ready hai...

Abhi: Ab toh maan ja Daya. ...

But he was still not satisfied. ...he said: Par sir...

But Shreya cut him and replied immediately and facing Daya now said: Aap chinta mat kijiye sir...main aapko shikayat ka ek bhi mauka nahi doongi...

These words left Daya speechless...unable to utter a single word...he simply looked at her for an instant and for the other at his buddy Abhiijeet...and then at Acp...he could not protest now...her words were still ringing...ringing continuously in his ears...he was unable to understand that whenever his fate made him a mile away from her...why did it always try to bring them closer at the next instant? Why did alternative paths to have her close to him always opened for him whenever his fate...his strange fate...closes a door of hope for him? What did God actually demand now? His happiness and their happiness or only her so-called happiness...or rather...her superficial and shallow happiness which was going to pain her heart...in the most atrocious manner just 25-26 days later...? His wondering was unstoppable...and as his thoughts were racing ahead of himself...he decided to accomplish this mission...after all...it was just a mission. ... And if she had no problem. ...then why was he having an unnecessary headache?

They immediately resumed their preparations for this mission...

As Daya was driving through the busy Mumbai traffic to his home...his best buddy's words were still in his mind...

_"Bas acting hii toh karni hai Daya..."_

A smile occurred on his lips as he said in his own thoughts... .

"Pyaar mein acting nahi hoti hai na Abhijeet..."

**So...that is the end of this part guys...hope you all like it...please tell me if you liked the chapter in your reviews guys...will update soon...thank you...**


	8. Case solved

**Thank you everyone for such amazing reviews...now enjoy this one...this is the second last chapter of this story...hope you all like it...**

**Chapter 8:**

Everyone was busily engrossed in their respective works...yes- in their prepararations for the upcoming mission...except some of them-the Duo... who are eveready to go anywhere...! They were the ones doing the least preparations...

Daya was however in his own world...his mind could not still take the fact that they were going together...for a mission...after so many months-28th September to December 2014...yes...he thought...this will be their last mission together...enjoy it to its best...thus he consoled his heart...

They reached the resort-**THE BLUEMOON RESORT** at about **9 a.m. on 15****th**** December 2014...**

Daya and Shreya checked in at the resort immediately...as a couple and went immediately to their rooms...others stayed at another hotel nearby...

Sensing something he asked...

Daya: Shreya tum theek ho na ...

Shreya: Haan Sir...main bilkul ready hoon iss mission ke liye...

Before he could say something more...there was a knock at the door...she opened the door...it was room-service...

Shreya: Par hamne toh kuchch bhi order nahi kiya tha...(she said facing the waiter)...

Daya: Arre nahi maine order kiya tha...waiter...idhar dena...(he took the breakfast, handed him the tip and left him).

Shreya: Sir...par hamne khana toh kha liya hai na...

Daya: Haan Shreya...

Shreya: Toh phir...yeh breakfast...

Daya placed the breakfast on the table...took one sandwich out of the tray...and went to her...he placed it in Shreya's hand...and hence answered her blank expressions...

Daya: Haan Shreya...hamne toh khana kha liyaa hai...par tumne nahi...chalo kha lo ab...

Shreya protested: Arre Sir...par maine kaha tha na ki main ghar se kha kar aayii hoon...toh phir...

Daya: Shreya tumne kucch nahi khaya hai...muzhe pata hai...tum kha lo...bhuke pet duty nahi kar paaogi...

Shreya was totally shocked...how did he know she had skipped breakfast at her home due to the scene...that was created this very morning...she delved into the thoughts of the morning...thinking how true her grandma and grandpa were...but now was not the time to think...

**A few hours before...**

Shreya woke up early to get ready for her upcoming mission...however she was utterly surprised to find her parents and her grandparents engaged in a deep argument...which involved her...it seemed...

Shreya's grandmother (Sgm): Dekho Shreya aa gayii... Shreya beta...idhar aana...

Sm: Haan beta aao jara idhar...

Shreya came forward to face them...:Kyaa hua dadi...aap log itni jaldee uth gaye?

Sgm: Beta...jab teri khusiyaan khatre mein pad jayee toh muzhe neend kaise aa sakti hai...haaan...

Shreya tried to be unaware of what she was heading to...

Shreya: Dadi aap kyaa bol rahe hain...muzhe kucchh bhi samazh mein nahi aa raha hai...

Sgm: Beta...kitni der apne aap se jhooth bologi haan...tum apne papa se keh do ki tum yeh shaadi nahi kar sakti...bol do...abhi is hi waqt keh do...sab tumhare saamne hain...(everyone was too eager for her reaction now...but each one present there expected something different to come out of her mouth)...

Shreya: Dadi...yeh aap kaisii baatein kar rahii hain...main kyun(and her voice choked)...main kyun manaa karungi iss shaadi se...

Sgm: Kyunki beta tu kisi aur se pyaar karti hai...bol de Shreya...aakhir chup kyun hai tu?

Shreya's mother was shocked...she said: Kyaa...beta...yeh sab kyaa hai...kyaa yeh sach hai...?

Shreya was too astounded to respond immediately...however hard she tried to speak straightforwardly-NO!...but her heart stopped her from denying her love at all...so she decided to skip the topic...

Shreya: Mummy...main yeh shaadi se khush hoon...

Sgm: Yeh kyaa keh rahii hain tu beta...bejhijhak keh de beta...kyun apne dil se jhooth bol rahi hai beta...

Shreya: Dadi...main bilkul sach keh rahi hoon...mummy papa ne mere liye jo bhi socha hai...accha hi socha hai...muzhe unke faisle se koi problem nahi hai...aur waise bhi Siddharth bahaut accha ladka hai...(she faced her now)...Dadi...main khush hoon...yeh shaadi meri marzi se hi ho rahi hai dadi...

Sgm: Par beta...yeh sab...

Shreya: Dadi...mummy papa...muzhe der ho rahi hai...main nikaltii hoon...achcha bye...

She rushed out without breakfast and started for the Bureau without even looking back to see the mixed expressions of her parents and her beloved grandma...

Tears flowed continuously from her moist eyes...yes this was the fact-she could only cry...shed off her emotions in front of -NO ONE!

As soon as she was getting out of her car upon reaching the Bureau, she accidently bumped into a pillar in a hurry and her wrist was wounded...blood was oozing and it was paining her...in order to stop the bleeding, she reached for her pocket with her other hand and pulled out her handkerchief...as she pressed over the white handkerchief on her bleeding wrist...a similar incident flashed through her eyes...where not her...but someone else was nursing her wound...in the dense...damp...rainy...jungle of Matheran...

"_Dard ho raha hai Shreya...?"_

These words instantly brought a sweet smile on her face...the smile which had been lost since ages...and she responded to him in her own thoughts as the bleeding stopped...

"Muzhe pata hai Sir...aap hamesha aise hi mera har ghaav bharte rahenge..."

But returning to the reality again made her miserable and sadness engulfed her face...again...

She also denied for the breakfast at the Bureau where she told everyone that she had already had a fulfilling breakfast...no one was able to understand her real state of mind...except one person...

**Present time: At room 303 of THE BLUEMOON RESORT:**

Daya: Shreya...ab kha bhii lo...please...

Shreya: Par Sir aapko kaise pata chala...ki...

Daya: Muzhe sab mehsoos ho jata hai Shreya...tumhaari aankhen bahaut kuchch bol deti hain...sab kuchch jo tum khud baiyaan nahi kar paati...(his eyes became moist)...(he now tried to lighten the situation)...Yeh sab baatein baad mein karein...abhi kha lo...thanda ho jayega...

She looked him in absolute awe as she ate the sandwich...their eyes never separated from each other's...no one in the world wanted them to be together...yet their fate always wants...or rather tries to keep them together...in the best and the worst of all situations...

**At the nearby hotel**

They had checked in and gathered in Abhijeet's room for a meeting. Abhijeet was surrounded by his teammates and Acp...they were waiting for something...

A knock at the door and Nikhil opened it...he accepted the room service order and preceded to them...it was two glasses of orange juice...

ACP: Yeh kisne mangwaya?

Abhijeet: Sir maine mangwaaya tha...

Acp: Par kyun...? hamne Abhi toh naasta kiya tha...

Abhi: Haan Sir...jaanta hoon...par yeh toh dekhiye...(he slided the juice glass and thus revealed a paper from beneath it)...

Acp:Yeh kyaa hai?

Abhi: Sir yeh hamaare informer ka message hai...woh iss hotel mein mein hi tehra hua hai...hamaari madad ke liye...asal mein police ke paas jo bhi information tha usse jyaada kucch toh pata chala nahi...isliye isse kucch pata chal sakta hai...email check karne ko kaha hai...Purvi kholna jara email...

She opened the inbox...indeed there was an email...from his informer...

They scanned the entire message with their sharp eyes...it contained detailed information about various couples who had vanished from the nearby resort...

"Oh my god...yeh..." Abhijeet exclaimed...

Acp: Kyaa hua Abhijeet...tum isse jaante ho?

Abhi: Haan Sir...yeh toh...yeh ladki toh RIYA hai Sir...

Acp: Kaun Riya?

Abhi: Sir...wohi jiski laash hame Shreya ki Saagaai wale din mili thi...(he scanned the document)...Sir...iske papa iss resort se gayab ho gaye the...

Acp: Kyaaa?...iska matlab Abhijeet...

Abhi: Haan Sir...iske papa ka theek 1 mahine pehle gayab hona aur...iski maut ka jaroor kuchch na kuchch toh sambandh hai...

Acp: Bilkul...aur ab toh iski kundli nikaalni hi padegi...Purvi kaam pe lag jaao...chalo kuchch toh suraag mila...

Abhi: Haan Sir...main Daya ko inform kar deta hoon...

Acp: Theek hai Abhijeet...

**At the resort:**

Daya was listening to all that Abhijeet had to inform him...he also conveyed all the information to Shreya...she was shocked as well as surprised to know all that...

Just then there was a knock at the door...A well-dressed man who looked as the manager of the resort approached them and handed them over an invitation card...

Manager: Sir, mam...kal hamaare resort ki 10th Foundation Anniversary hai...kal pura din...hamaare resort mein ek grand function hai...hamaare sabhi guests aa rahe hain...including our city's mayor as the chief guest... I request you to be a part of this great achievement for our resort and enjoy the party...

DaReya together: Congratulations for the day and we will definitely come...

They bid him goodbye and closed the door...

Daya: Yeh hamaare liye bahaut achcha hua...

Shreya: Aap kis cheez ki baat kar rahein hain Sir?

Daya: Shreya...iss party ke bahaane hame kal pura din ka time mil gaya chaan been karne ke liye...sab party mein busy rahenge aur ham apna kaam aaram se kar sakenge...bina kisi ke aankh pe chhade huae...

Shreya always admired him so much...his plan made her to smile a bit: Haan Sir...theek hai...

Daya: Theek hai phir hamaara kaam kal se shuru hota hai...theek hai...isliye jitna aaraam karna hai aaj hi karna padega...chalo Shreya...tum jaakar so jaao...

Shreya was now a bit reluctant...

Shreya: Aur Sir aap...

Daya: Tum meri chinta mat karo...main yahan couch par theek hoon...aur waise bhi muzhe neend nahi aa rahii hai...thodi der aise hi tv wagerah dekh leta hoon...

Now she could feel awkward...she could not resist but say: Arre nahi Sir...aap bed par so jaiye...muzhe actually neend nahi aa rahi hai...main...fresh hoon Sir...

Daya: Haan...haan...woh toh dikh hi raha hai...kitni fresh ho tum...aankhen laal ho gayii hain...jaise abhi thodi der pehle ro kar aa rahi ho...khair chhodo...tum toh muzhe bataaogi nahi kyun ro rahii thi...isliye...ab jaakar change karke thodi der aaraam kar lo...theek hai...

Shreya: Arre nahi Sir...main woh...

Daya: Main woh...yeh ...kuchch nahi...ab jaao jaa kar thoda aaraam kar lo...

How did he know in what situations she had been previously?...she thought...how could he understand her so well...?...how could he read her emotions and feel her miseries though she never expressed them to him? Was her mind so transparent?...to everyone...or only to him?

She had to give in to his insist...rather...his loved insist...

He made himself confortable on the couch...and she changed and laid on the bed most hesitantly...she resolved not to sleep...but her mind took to reacalling the sweet memories she spent with him and gradually she started to fall asleep due to the unpleasant circumstances she had to face and the mental torture she had undergone in front of her parents in the morning...

Next day they woke up early and took to investigation immediately...

At about 3p.m...they returned to their room...

Shreya was a bit exhausted after the day's work...but never expressed it...though she knew he could feel it...

They came to their room...switched on the lights...and sat on the sofa...

Shreya: Sir...hamne poora hotel dekh liya...kahin kuchch bhi nahi mila...ab kya karein?

Daya: Koi baat nahi Shreya...muzhe yehi umeed thi...par ham haar toh nahi maan sakte na...kuchc toh karna hi hoga na...

Shreya was keeping her gun in the drawer...she did not see Daya who was standing just behind her...thinking something deeply...

Shreya: Haan Sir...aur woh bhi jaldee...nahi toh pata nahi aage kyaa...(she turned and banged onto him and they fell on the bed... Daya lay half on her and half on the bed)

Their eyes locked...there was absolute silence...not a word by both of them...they were lost in each other...being so near him made her to forget all her miseries and ordeals...she could feel his heart...yes-it only pumped for her...

Their face neared...till their lips were just an inch apart...she had already closed her eyes...they were about to kiss when Daya repelled himself...

Daya: Nahii...

Shreya: Daya...

Daya: Nahii Shreya...yeh samay theek nahi hai...tum kisi aur ki hone waali ho...aur ab yeh sab...ham waise bhi yahan duty pe aaye hain...

Shreya: Daya...Sir...

Daya: Shreya...tum aaraam kar lo...main bhi thodi der so jataa hoon...theek hai... (and he went to the couch without a further glance at her face)

Shreya did still not believe what happened in that single minute of silence...did she not have the right to be happy? Did she never deserve to get a single moment of joy which she yearned since so many days? She immediately obeyed him without a word and went to rest on the bed...

It was half past two in the morning...Daya was suddenly awakened by a chatter of noise...he woke up immediately...to find...the bed was empty...!

He shouted for her. But she was not there...he rushed to the bed...to find it was really empty...he searched the room...no trace of Shreya...he shouted her name at the top of his voice...but she was simply not there to respond...he rushed outside the room and shouted for her in the corridor...the hotel staff rushed to him...he seeked to gain some information about her but all in vain...yes-she was nowhere to be seen...

By now he had anger at the top of his head...yes...it was all his fault...if he had not left her unattended...and if he had not slept...she would have been beside him now...but he has to do something...he thought...he has to find her at any cost...as soon as possible...

His mind was racing...he rushed into the room at once...as soon as he was going to check something...he got a call...from his brother Abhijeet...

"Hello Daya?"

"Haan Abhijeet ...(his voice was shaking)"

"Kyaa hua Daya, tum theek toh ho na...koi problem hai kyaa?"

"Abhijeet...Shreya...gayab ho gayii..."

"Kyaaaaaaaa? Yeh kyaa keh rahe ho tum Daya...? Main Abhi wahan aata hoon...tum please sambhalo apne aap ko Daya...please...main aa raha hoon..." he cut the call...

A few moments after, Abhijeet was beside Daya who was diligently searching for Shreya...and being unable to find her at any place...he cursed himself for his carelessness...

Abhijeet always consoled him...no matter whatever be the situation, he was the one who always relied Daya...he knew in his heart...it was not because of Daya's carelessness...it was because of the masterplan of the resort people...who had definitely kidnapped Shreya...like they used to do before too...

"Abhijeet ab main kyaa karunga...Shreya kahin nahin miil rahi hai...agar use kuchch ho gaya toh main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga..." his voice was shaking, his heart was full of curses-all for himself...

"Nahi Daya...isme tumhari koi galti nahi thi...(he said it the 10th time to Daya )...aur kuchch nahi hoga Shreya ko...woh jaldee hi miil jayegi...aakhir aise kaise kahan gayaab ho sakti hai Shreya?"

Suddenly something hit his mind...he immediately asked him...

"Daya tum bataa rahe the tumne koi aawaz sunii thi...jis samay Shreya gayab huii thi..."

Now these words of his best buddy made him to go into the room at once...

"Haan yaar...ajeeb sii aawaz thi...jaise kisi ke khulne aur band hone ki aawaz...shayad yahan se..."

They looked over the bed carefully...with all their detective power...they searched the bed...yes...it came to be quite hollow from inside after they had removed the beddings...

Now they were gradually getting the idea...of what might have happened in the night...

"Yeh bed toh andar se khokla hai..."

"Haan Abhijeet...aur shayad yahiin pe kuchch gadbad hai..."

Once again Abhijeet was quick in thinking the possibilities...

"Yaar Daya...kahin isi bed me toh nahin gayab...ho gayii Shreya..."

They without wasting any time broke open the bed...thus to find...a dark passage beneath it...

"Daya...YAHII HAI WOH RAASTA JAHAN SE LOG GAYAB KIYE JAATE HAIN...ITNI SAFAI SE LOG GAYAB AUR KISI KO BHANAK TAK NA LAGE..."

Entire crowd outside the room was in a bit of speculation...which changed to curiousity when the means to disappear people was discovered by the two witty people inside...

They scolded the manager at the top of their voices...he as usual denied any information of such a vanishing passage beneath the bed...

"Abhijeet...ab hamain dekhna hoga...yeh raasta aakhir jaata kahan hai..."

"Haan Daya...par pehle is bed ko operate karne ka switch dhoondte hain..."

**Meanwhile at a dark room...**

Shreya was gagged and tied by the goons...and was seated in a chair...they were waiting for their boss...

Their boss arrived a few moments after...

"Yeh ladki...achca kia well done my boys..." he congratulated his men for their work...

"Par iska pati kahan hai..."

"Woh boss...iska pati...hamaare jaal mein nahi phas paaaya...sirf yeh ladki hi..."

"Arre koi baat nahi boys...yeh ladki hi kaafi hai abhi ke liye...aur waise bhi iska pati...toh rote rote haar maankar ghar chala jayega...aakhir aaj tak hamaare iss adde ka pata koi nahi laga paaya hai..."

They laughed their demoniac laughter and celebrated...

**Meanwhile at the room 303**

The Duo was searching every nook and corner of the passage for the switch to operate the bed which was used to disappear people...

While moving around the door of his room...Daya noticed a strange thing-the big passage lamp was still on while it was daytime and the sun illuminated the entire passage...he asked the staff to switch it off...however they said that it was kept glowing by the order of the hotel manager...he was about to go away from there when he noticed a strange white thing behind the illuminated lamp...he at once climbed up to reach the lamp...and there it was a small switch...he pressed it at once...

The same sound which had awakened Daya...at night...was heard...the Duo rushed to the room...and there it was the bed-it had opened up to reveal the dark passage used to disappear people...

"Boss iss lamp ko issliye jalta chhod dete hain yeh log taaki...yeh switch na nazar aaye...lamp on rakhkar passage ki sundarta badhane ke naam pe yeh manager aur staff miil kar logon ko safai se gayab karte hain...aur kisi ko pata bhi nahi chalta hai uss switch ke jariye...jo hame iss lamp ke peeche mila hai..."

"Haan Daya...ab toh iss manager se milna hi padega..."

"Abhijeet...tum iss manager se milo...tak tak main iss khufiya passage ko jaraa dekh kar aata hoon..."

"Theek hai...apna khyaal rakhna Daya..."

"Haan jaanta hoon..."

He at once rushed to follow the secret passage to find the place where it is used to keep the disaapeared people...

**Meanwhile at the dark room**

Shreya had gained consciousness by now...she struggled hard to free herself...but the goons did not leave her...

Shreya: Bahaut pachtaaoge tum log...tum jaante nahi ho...kab tumhaari maut yahan aakar tum logon ko apne andar nigal legi...

They laughed off her words...

"Hamaari maut...achca...?...bahaut bharosa hai...ki koi tumhe bachaane aa hi jayeega haann?"

"Haan...tum logon ki ultee ginti toh ab shuru ho chuki hai...jitna hasna hai Abhi has lo...phir toh upar jaakar hi hasne ka mauka mil payega..."

"Bahaut bolti ho tum...(he grabbed her hair in his hands and pulled her...she cried in pain)...PATA AAAJ TAK ISS JAGAH KE BAARE MEIN KOI PATA NAHI LAGA PAAYA HAI...TOH TUMHARA PATI KIS KHET KI MOOLI HAI..."

He left her and now she laughed..."ab marne ke liye taiyaar ho jaao...tum log"...

The goon now touched her face...and ran his fingers through her neck...

"Waise tu gusse mein aur bhi sundar dikhne lagti hai...nahi...?"

"Chhod do muzhe...iss kaam ka nateeja bahaut mehanga padega tumko..."

Suddenly there was loud crash at a distance...a heavy...well built man...appeared through the mist...

Shreya: LO TUMHARI MAUT AA GAYII...

It was none other than Daya who had finally discovered the secret room...

He shouted at the top of his voice...his blood was boiling...anger was at the top of his head..."TUM LOGON NE SHREYA KO CHOONE KI HIMMAT KAISE KI..."

He began thrashing them all over the room...after a while...not a single man was in the position to get up from the floor...

Shreya: Daya...Sir...

Daya took the man who had previously held Shreya...

"Shreya ko chooega tu...haan...?" he kicked and thrashed him on his face...he fell to the floor...

"Shreya...tum theek ho..."...he at once locked her in his arms...those arms...which had the extraordinary power to heal all her miseries...a smile...a smile full of joy crept over her lips...neither of them wanted to separate...such was the feeling of being together that she could feel...how much hurt he was when she was away from him...

He peeped into his watch-it was 12 noon...

He lifted the one of them up: Bataa kaun hai tumhara boss...kyun karte ho logon ko gayab?...BOL!"

"Maarna mat sahaab...sab bataata hoon...hamne kabhi hamaare boss ko nahi dekha...woh toh bas hame order karta hai aur ham yahan logon ko gayaab kar dete hain...hame hamaare paise bhi woh apne kisi aadmi se dilwata hai..."

"Aur kaun kaun hai iss plan mein tumhare saath...?"

"Sahaab...hotel ka manager aur kuchch staff wagerah bas...par sahaab ham toh bas katputli hain...jiski dor kisi aur ke haath mein hai..."

Daya and Shreya took the goons(who were alive) outside where Abhijeet joined them with the manager...whom he had already caught and took the information out of him...

"Case abhi baaki hai Daya...inn sab ko nahi maaloom ki inka boss kaun hai..." said Abhijeet...

"-aur yeh logon ko gayab aakhir kyun karte hain..."added Daya.

Just then Abhijeet got a call. It was from Acp.

After his talk with Acp, he informed Daya...

Abhi: Daya, Riya ke baare mein jyada kucch nahi pata chal payaa hai...

Just then Sachin ans Purvi arrived the scene...

Abhi said: Achca hua tum dono aa gaye...ab jaldee se Shreya ko le jaao aur aaram karwaao...(he turned to Shreya)...Shreya, tum Abhi jaao...ham thodi der mein aate hain...kuchch kha lo jaake theek hai...

Shreya wanted to protest but on seeing Daya's expressions, she decided to obey him...and she went with them...

Daya: Kyaa baat hai Abhijeet? Kyaa chupa rahe ho...kya baat hai jo tum Shreya ke saamne nahi bol sakte the?

Abhijeet without a word took out his phone and showed him a photograph: Lo khud hi dekh lo...yeh Acp sir aur Nikhil ko Riya ke ghar se milii hai...

Daya at once saw the photograph...he was absolutely shocked...he could not believe his eyes...

"Yeh bilkul bhi accha nahi hua...Shreyaaaa...ab..."he muttered...but could not think any further...

**So, how was the chapter? Please review guys... the next and the last update will be either on 31st December...or on 1****st**** jan...till then please read and review...thank you... **


	9. The Reunion

**Hello everyone... I am back with the last part of this story...this is a treat to all the Dareya fans of ff...hope you like this one also as you liked all previous parts of this story...so...enjoy the climax of this story followed by lots of Dareya romance...A Very Happy New Year 2015 to all of you in advance...so now enjoy...and please don't forget to leave a review after you read it...**

**Chapter 9:**

**17****th**** December 2p.m.**

Daya was stunned to see the photograph...his mind was racing...he could not believe his eyes...

Daya could not take in what he saw at the moment...

He said: Abhijeet...yeh...Riya ke saath...yeh...Siddharth...aur...iska matlab...yeh dono...

Abhi: Haan Daya...yeh dono engaged the...yeh photo Riya aur Siddharth ke engagement ki hai...

Daya: Abhijeet...agar Shreya ko pata chala toh...wo tut jayegi...(his voice shook)

Abhi: Daya...sambhalo apne aap ko...dekho Shreya ko yeh baat abhi bataana theek nahi hoga...

Daya: Par kyun...?

Abhi: Shreya abhi bahaut stress mein hai...

Daya: Shayad tum theek keh rahe ho Abhijeet...aur shayad yeh bhi ho sakta hai ki...usse inn sab ke baare mein bhi pata ho...isliye hame Shreya ko abhi aur pareshani nahi deni chahiye...

Abhi: Haan Daya...yeh theek rahegaa...

Just then other team members arrived the scene along with Acp...they shared all the lead they had got in the case and went to the nearby hotel to discuss their further plans...

The resort was sealed now and the manager along with his men were interrogated...but all in vain...no one knew anything about the missing persons or about their real boss...who was behind all this...except one thing...the people they kidnapped were sent through a ship to an island of which too they had no further information...

Acp was now ready with a plan...

Acp: Abhijeet, Daya tumhe yaad hai...maine jikar kiya tha ki...yahan aas pados ke logon ko kabhi kabhi kisi ship wagerah ki aawazein aati thi...yeh wohi ship hoga...jisme logon ko bheja jaata tha...ek kaam karte hain...iss baar bhi kidnapped logon ko lene phir se woh ship aayegi...tabhi dekhte hain...kaun hai inn sab ke peeche...

The CID Team waited for the ship henceforth...after 5 days...the ship really came...they stealthily followed the ship...the CID Team was successful in catching the culprits...all their devious plans were revealed before them...however-the real mastermind behind all these was still not caught...

The investigation still continued...however not a trace of the mastermind was yet discovered...the contacts of the kidnapped people were still away from CID as they worked hard to find the real person behind all these...

However...one thing did cast in between the investigation procedures which were at the full swing...SHREYA'S MARRIAGE...

**31st December : The GRAND SEA HOTEL...5p.m. **

You cannot fathom the deep pain and agony she was undergoing at the moment...Shreya was getting ready for the ceremony...with the help of her two best friends...however this marriage seemed to be a long distant nightmare to her...all her emotions had been too timid to help her console her heart...she was unconsciously getting ready for the ceremony in that same attire...the same garment which was recommended by her Daya sir in that shop in which he was physically not present...her heart had given in to all her expectations...a faintest idea of him carrying her away from all these gruesome events-which literally sucked the life out of her, had also been suppressed as she was surrounded by all those people...whose ears were shut to all her feelings...her wants and her love-forever...

At last—she had surrendered herself to her duty—to keep her parents glad, rather than fulfilling her want of marrying a person whom she loved from the core of her heart...

She was sitting before the mirror...and viewed her image...she could not take in the reality-was it the real she who had two years back joined CID Mumbai with a charming and zealous face...or the present self who had been crushed by her fate...into a lifeless...pale...inert...corpse like entity...

"Shreya..." someone called her name...yes—it was the name she yearned to hear...it was the voice to whom she loved to converse affectionately...it was the same voice whom she could never forget in all her life...it was the voice which healed all her miseries in a fraction of second...

He stood behind her...in his usual self...had a smiling face...and eyes which longed to see her happy-"Daya Sir..."

"Bahaut pyaari lag rahii ho..."he smiled at her reflection...

She smiled solemnly at his image and gave a deep breath...they looked at each other's eyes-eyes which symbolized tremendous pain and suffering...eyes that still held a bleak ray of hope...however each one's heart knew—that now it was too late for anything to change...just too late...she felt like slapping herself to death...however...a tear of extreme indescribable regret escaped her moist eyes...

"I...I...I...am sorry...Daya Sir..." and she burst into tears...

She thrust herself in a tight hug...the last hug of life...which will definitely seem to empower her to lead her life from this day...this awful day...he could feel her heart...her heart beat...yes all that belonged to him...just him...he tilted his head in distress...but his swollen heart pushed a tear out of his moist eyes...

"Shreya..."

"Nahi Daya Sir...please aap muzhe yahan se le chaliye...main mar jaaungi...par yeh shaadi nahi karungi..."

He gulped and made her to sit on the bed..."Nahi Shreya...aisa mat kehna...tumhaare mummy papa ko yahii pasand hai toh theek hai...hamein wohi milta hai jo hamaari kismet mein hota hai..."he could not speak any further as his heavy throat prevented him...

Shreya said remorsefully: Nahi Daya Sir...please Sir...muzhe maaf kar dijiye...please roiiye mat...chhae toh muzhe ek thappar hi laga dijiye...kyunki maine jo aapke saath kiyaa...

He closed her lips by placing his hand..."ek shabd bhi aage mat bolna..."they hugged each other tightly...the last hug of pure love and care...

"Ab muzhe jana hoga Shreya..." he said after separating from the hug...

She never left his hand...he deliberately made her to leave his palm and turned away from her...just before he was about to cross the door...one last time he turned around to face her..."Aur haan..."he said wiping his unending tears..."All the best for your married life ahead. Bye Shreya..."

He left and went straight to the washroom...to wash his face...remove all the tear marks...and come out with a joyous face for the upcoming marriage ceremony...

After a while...Shreya along with her friends...descended downstairs...he stood at a secluded corner...where no one could see or notice him...where no one could obstruct him from seeing his beautiful Shreya...the one last time...before she is taken away from him...forever...

But only one person stood beside him...the person who knew...who really felt the misery which engulfed his brother...

Daya was too busy viewing her from a distance...to notice a ringing phone... the person standing beside him reminded him and Daya lifted up the call hesitantly...

"Main thodi der mein aata hoon Abhijeet..."

Saying these words he rushed out of the hotel in a inexplicable hurry...

It had been almost three and a half hours since Daya was missing...his teammates were now too curious about his absence...Abhijeet too was worrying for his brother...as he was not picking up his phone at all...

It was the time for the marriage rituals...Shreya and Siddharth sat down in the desired positions for the marriage rituals to begin...

Just then the front door of the hall was thrust open...everyone looked over at once to that direction...a large shadow evolved from behind the darkness...a voice roared from the shadow—"EK MINUTE..."

This voice was very familiar...particularly to some people present there...

Abhijeet murmured: Daya...

Daya: Haan DAYA...ek minute sab shaant ho jayiye...asal mein...yeh shaadi hone se pehle main aap logon ko ek kahaani sunana chhata hoon...ek meethi si kahaani...jisme pyaar hai...bharosa hai...trust hai...dhoka hai...nafrat hai...galatfaimi hai...aur thoda sa dard bhi hai...

All the speculation had ended by now...everyone attentively listened to all that he had to say...

So Daya began: Thank you...Ek baar ek ladka hota hai...ek office mein kaam karta tha...uski jindagi khusi se kat rahi thi...uske colleagues usse bahaut pyaar karte the...ek dost tha jo usse bhai ki tarah pyaar karta tha...phir ek din...ek ladki nayi nayi office mein aati hai...dheere dheere usse uss ladke se pyaar hone lagta hai...ek saath kaam karte karte...woh dono ek dusre se sach mein pyaar karne lagte hain...aise hi do saal beet jaate hain...sab kucch theek chal raha tha...woh dono ek dusre ko apni apni feelings bataane hi waale the ki...ki ladki ki shaadi tey ho jaati hey...uss ladke ko abhi pyaar ka ehsaas hua hi tha...ki woh ladki na chhate huae bhi apne mummy papa ke liye...apne pyaar ko chhodkar...apni jindagi kisi aur ke hawale karne ke liye taiyaar ho jaati hai...ladki ki sagaai ho jaati hai...ladka kuchch nahi kehta...sirf andar hi andar ghut ghut kar marta rehta hai...phir ek din ladke ko ek baat pata chaltee hai...ek baat jo uski aur us ladki ke jeevan mein toofan la sakti thi...ladki ki shaadi ki date tey ho jaati hai...ladka jee jaan lagakar...saari asliyat pata karne mein lag jaata hai...aise hi ladki ki shaadi ka din aa jataa hai...tabhi woh ladka pahunch jaata hai...saari asliyat jaankar...duniya ke saamne...sab kuchch lane ke liye shaadi rok deta hai...jaanna chhahenge woh asliyat...?

Everyone together: HAAN!

Daya continued: Toh suniye...asliyat yeh hai...ki woh ladka jisse uss ladki ki shaadi hone waali thi...ek baahut bada dhokebaaz nikaltah hai! Woh pehle se hi kisi aur ka mangetar hota hai...aur toh aur...woh ek bhayankar apradh ka bhi mastermind hota hai...woh ladka abhi yahin pe mojood hai...yahin...haaare beech...janna chhaenge uss ladke ka naaam...aap log?

Everyone was now at the height of their curiosity...they at once demanded the man's name to be pronounced before them...

Daya now shifted his glance and said: KYUUNN...SIDDHARTH...TUM KUCCH NAHI BOLOGE...?

Siddharth at once jerked himself away, got hold of a knife from the pooja thali beside him and aimed it at Shreya's neck...who was standing unaware of all the happenings around her...she was taken aback at his sudden change of behaviour...

She said: Yeh kyaaa kar rahe ho tum Siddharth...pagal ho gaye ho kyaaa? Chhodo muzhe...please...chhodo muzhe Siddharth...

Sid: Koi mere paas nahi ayega...door ho jaao sab...jaldee...hat jaao...

Everyone rushed away from him...they were stunned at his behaviour...there was utter commotion now...as the crowd was full of shouts...

Abhi: Dekho Siddharth...yeh tum bilkul theek nahi kar rahe ho...hamaare paas tumhare khilaaf saboot hain...chupchap Shreya ko chhod do aur apne aap ko hamaare hawaale kar do...warna...

Sid: Warna kyaaa haan...?

Abhi: Warna anjaam achcha nahi hoga...

Sid: Anjaam ki chinta main nahi tum karo...kyunki aur ek kadam bhi aage aaye na tum toh...Shreya ki gardan alag ho jayegi...

Abhi: Nahi...nahi...dekho tum Shreya ko kucch mat karna...

Sid: Toh phir muzhe yahan se jaane do...chalo hato saamne se...jaldee...

They shifted to a side as he carried Shreya at his knife-edge towards the entrance door...

As soon as he reached the door...the lights went off and there was absolute darkness...

Sid: Yeh light kisne band kardii? (he shouted hysterically)

Shreya could feel something warm dropping on her neck...she recognised it at once...it was someone's blood...

Siddharth was struggling : Chhod do muzhe...chhodo...

The lights were on again and they saw him struggling with his knife as someone caught the knife firmly and was trying to remove it from Shreya's neck...

"Daya Sir..."

Yes it was none other than Daya whose blood was continuously dripping on her neck and face as he firmly held the knife..."Shreya hat jaao jaldee..."

He pushed Shreya aside...and kicked Siddharth in the stomach...Shreya was about to fall when Abhijeet by arriving at the nick of time supported her...

"Shreya tum theek ho..."

"Haan Sir...main theek hoon..."

"Sir woh Siddharth..."

"Tum kyun chinta karti ho...? Daya hai na..." and she had to smile...

By now Siddharth was so ruthlessly beaten...that he fell to the ground on his face...

Daya held his collar up and lifted him: Arre...itni jaldee hai tuzhe dam todne ki haan...? Pehle apne saare gunah toh kubool kar lo...phir aaram se marna...chalo...

Siddharth was finally made to sit on a chair...and thus reveal all his dark secrets...in front of everyone...

Sid: Haan...main hi hoon...jo yeh saare plan ka mastermind tha...darasal main uss bluemoon resort se logon ko gayaab karwaakar...international drug lords ke yahan bhejkar...unhe unka...drug supplier banne ke liye majboor karta tha...yeh silsilah pichle 2 saal se chal raha tha...pehle ham sab kuchch alag alag sehron mein chup chup kar karte the...par jab hamaare boss ka hamper jyada pressure pada toh muzhe yeh saara resort ka khel rachna pada...sab theek chal raha tha...jab tak tum log beech mein nahi aa gaye...

Daya: Kyaa karein Siddharth...hamaara toh kaam hi hai...(he glanced at Shreya...and smiled lightly...)...logon ki jindagi bachaana...par in sab ke beech...yeh Riya kahan se aa gayii...?

Sid: Riya...ha...Riya...meri mangetar thi...

Shreya was shocked...: Kyaa...?

Sid: Haan Shreya...ham dono ek dusre se bahaut pyaar karte the...yeh sab ek saal pehle ki baat hai...par 3 mahine pehle...mere aadmiyon ne jaane aanjaane mein...uss resort se uske pitaji ko kidnap kar liyaa...woh uss hi resort mein there huae the...muzhe bhi yeh baat baad mein pata chala...Riya ek reporter thi...usne chaan been karna shuru kar diya...sab theek tha...par pata nahi kaise...usse muzhpar shaq hone laga...ussne muzhe chhod dene ki dhamki di...par main uske peeeche paagal tha...tabhi mere aur tumhaare parents ne hamaari shaadi ki baat aage badhaali...tumse milkar main uss Riya ko dheere dheree bhoolne laga...aur ab main usse chhodne ki baat karne laga...kyun ki uske paas mere khilaaf koi sabot nahi tha...par beech mein woh mere mama se maari gayii...sagaai waale din...par...par...Shreya...main tumse...pyaar karne laga tha...

Shreya chided him at the top of her voice: PYAAR! PYAAR KA NAAM BHI TUMHAARE MUH SE KHAARAAB LAGTA HAI Siddharth...KABHI BHI APNE MUH SE ISKA NAAM MAT LENA...YEH KYAA CHEEZ HOTI HAI...SIRF WOHI LOG SAMAZH PAATE HAIN...JINHE ISKA ASLI EHSAAS HOTA HAI...AUR JO WAQT KI BAAR BAAR MAAR KHAKAR EK DUSRE SE ALAG HONE LAGTE HAIN...

Daya sensed her feelings and ordered: Le jaao...isse...

Tears flowed incessantly down their eyes...

Shreya said: Ab kisi ne nahi roka hai...Daya Sir...yehi sahi samay hai...

And she locked herself in his steel arms...the only place which she felt was only for her...yes...truly...it only existed to heal all her miseries...and bring that cute little...smile of hers back to the place it belongs to...

But she immediately withdrew herself...

Daya was shocked at her behaviour: Kyaa hua Shreya?

She said nothing...instead she caught an end of her saari...and ripped off a part of it...all were shocked...

Daya said: Yeh kyaa...kar rahi...

She took the tore part her saari and began to wrap it on his bleeding hand...the same wounded hand which had saved her from the knife of her devil fiance...

She finally replied after stopping the bleeding: Sir...woh khoon nikal raha tha aur...aur...mere paas hamesha ki tarah rumaal nahi tha...

Daya: Par yeh saari toh tumhaari pasandeeda thi na...aur keemti bhi?

Shreya: Thi Sir...par aapke khoon se keemti nahi...

Every one of those eyes became moist which had longed to see Daya and Shreya together as before...especially Abhijeet became very emotional...he was surely the happiest person present in that hall...after Daya and Shreya...to see them like the way they used to be-in a relation that was much more than the-ordinary Senior-junior one !

**On 1****st**** January 2015 at Daya's home:**

He was blankly looking at the tv...while resting on the sofa...it was 10:30 p.m...he had talked to Abhijeet already who was ready to go to sleep after having a precise chat with him...but Daya's case was not the same...sleep was kept miles away from him due to the fond memories of someone...he tried to call her...but the phone was unanswered...

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door...how lucky he was—god had heard his emotions—it was Shreya at the door...

She was wearing a beautiful light green t-shirt and the moonlit night even enhanced her beauty and the effect it had on Daya was inexplicable and he was lost in her...

Shreya: Sir...

Daya came to reality now: Arre Shreya...tum...iss waqt...yahaan...

Shreya: Sir woh...neend nahi aa rahi thi...toh...socha...

He welcomed her inside...

Shreya: Sir...maine aapko disturb toh...

Daya: Shreya yeh tum kaisii baatein kar rahi ho...asal mein neend toh muzhe bhi nahi aa rahi thi...tumse baat karne ka mann kar raha tha...

Shreya: Sir woh mera phone ghar per eh gaya tha...

Daya: Koi baat nahi Shreya...accha agar ham dono ko neend nahi aa rahi hai toh...

Shreya completed him: Movie dekhen...

Daya had to smile now as some good memories of an incident in a coffee shop with her flashed through his eyes...

"_Sir...main toh apne free time mein movies dekhti thi...romantic movies...Sir...aapko romantic movies pasand hain...?"_

"_Haan...romantic movies bahaut pasand hain muzhe..."_

A smile crept on his lips as he said: Kaunsi...romantic waali?

She was quick in guessing his expressions...she settled on the sofa beside him...

As the movie began...they were lost in the movie...she unknowingly was resting her back on him...he was feeling a bit uncomfortable due to her weight on him so he jerked himself a bit...but that was too much for her...her torso fell on him and their faces were just an inch apart now...

She instead rose and blocked her lips with his...he was shocked for a while and did not respond...she sensed his anxiety...

Shreya: Sir...yehi sahi samay hai...nahi...main ab apse aur dur nahi reh sakti...

Daya: Aur main bhi nahi...

He immediately blocked her lips with his...they kissed with all love and passion...till they needed air...he pressed his face into her hair and breathed deeply while he let his hand down her back and her thigh and then over the cup of her hip..."I love you Shreya..."

He let his hands travel over the bare skin of her arms...she closed her eyes and moved her head to give him full access to her neck... he pulled in...kissing and sucking with intensity...a moan escaped out of her mouth...her body shivered but she loved his touch as much as she loved him...she hugged him with all her love...he felt the agony she was undergoing when she was away from him..."I love you too Daya..." He kissed her lips hard...bit and sucked them...her hands were running up and down his back continuously as he dragged his kiss to her neck and to her shoulders...he could feel her heart...her heart beat...yes...it only pumped for her...he made her lie on her back...he caressed her neck gently...then her shoulders and her stomach and navel...which sent shivers down her body...

"Daya..."she said in a husky voice...

Now he could not control any longer...he kissed her lips and their tongues tenderly touched each other's and she let out a soft moan as he deepended the kiss...she pulled him towards her and held his back with her hands...and kissed passionately with all their love...and broke after twenty minutes... her hands were running up and down his back as he dragged his kiss to her neck...his hands now slid into her T-shirt...his hands were now exploring her body...he slid down her T-shirt to kiss her shoulders...she dragged her hands up and he slid her T-shirt upwards...and he kissed her waist...and she moaned lightly...he bit her in her stomach and she moaned. Everytime she would moan, he would plant a kiss on her lips to stop her...she helped him to completely remove her T-shirt...he dragged his kiss to her cleavage and bit her...she moaned...she shivered on his touch...but she loved his touch as much as she loved him...now he dragged his kiss to her thighs...and again to her waist...she moaned loudly and he directed his kiss to her lips...his hands reached for her breasts...but she turned over and laid herself on top of him...now she opened his shirt and kissed his large, muscular body...she kissed him on his lips even more passionately...with a jerk he made himself on top of her...but she kicked him and he fell from the sofa...she ran away and teased him from a distance...he got up and ran when a vase was about to fall on her legs...he held it in his hands and blood oozed out of his finger which was cut...

Shreya: Arre...Daya aapko tho chot lag gayii...chaliye ungli dijiye muzhe...khoon beh raha hai...she took him to her bedroom where she tried to apply antiseptic on it but he snatched his hand away...

Daya: Shreya muzhe yeh marham nahi accha lagta hai...please mat lagao dard hota hai...

Shreya could not see his finger bleeding so she instantly kept his finger in her mouth...and sucked it to stop bleeding...

Daya looked at her very seductively...

She took the finger out of her mouth and showed him...

Shreya: Dekhiye...ab bleeding nahi ho rahi hai...

Daya: Yeh kaise hua?

Shreya: Woh maine muh mein wound ko suck kiya toh khoon nikalna band ho gaya...she gave an explanation most innocently...

He now sucked his finger and glanced at her seductively...though he thought of teasing her...but at once sensed her anxiety...

Daya: Shreya...main aisa kuch bhi nahi karunga...tum chinta mat karo...

Shreya: Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain Daya...please mere paas aiyiae...I want to be yours completely...

Daya: Kya?

Shreya: Haan Daya I want to feel you...to...be yours...

Shreya:...she gave him a seductive look and tried to get away...but he held her wrists and kissed them...he dragged his kiss slowly to her arm...then to her shoulders...and then to her waist...and she moaned...but he continued kissing her...she could utter nothing except one thing due to his killing kisses...

Shreya: I LOVE...YOU...DAYA...

Daya: I LOVE YOU TOO SHREYA...

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms –yes—surely this was the happiest moment of their lives...

**So...here ends the story...with their reunion...please read and review guys...thank you very much...**


End file.
